


vie  secret   aptx  4689 nouvelle alliance

by eckarose971



Category: Pokemon GO, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Amitié, Confrontations, F/F, F/M, Humour, Hôpital, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Other, Pedophilia, Premier amour, Souvenir, Torture, Viol, amour, aventure, cauchemar, club d'enfant, famille - Freeform, retrouvaille, secret, traumatisme, vérité
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckarose971/pseuds/eckarose971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>conan  anciennement  appelé Shinichi  Kudou après une fugue  de peur de so tuteur se retrouve  à haido chez les kuroba il aussi découvert  l’identité du kids en plus leur lien est aussi  de sang puis  kaito  finit par rejoindre les victime de l'aptx 4689 mais  pas seulement il apprend un de ces ami  proche et rivale  de compétition  depuis  son plus jeune age  il sont ami se retrouve aussi victime   de l'aptx il on plein de point commun et conan apprend son ami  est aussi un  tentai spécial il à des amis pas comme les autres qui l'aide à enquêter même ci l'organisation des mib  est  démantelé il découvre  que  il à pas que l'aptx 4689  dangereux pour le monde  entre pokemon  entre pandora et l'aptx  4689 l'objectif de l'organisation et  ces associés sont le même l'immortalité domination du monde conan son frère  et son ami  décide de former une seul grande alliance qui va formation  de héros  genre   avec leur équipe  d'alliés  pour un combat contre l'organisation   et ces associé  de dominer le monde une nouvelle aventure conan va devenir  Akitomo Fujibawado  après 2 ans  de combat   après les mib voici pour lui et  les vaso  le combat de survie de l'aptx  4689 commencer dans la ligue de super justicier pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_ _ _je m'appelle Conan Edogawa 7 je suis ancien shinichi kudo 18 amis voici 2 ans j'ai été victime de tentative de meurtre par un ennemie dangereux je suis détective non j'était détective j'en ai marre de d'enquêter j'ai vu toute sorte de meurtre résout toute sorte d'enquête kidnappée plus d'une fois torturer maltraité plusieurs personne j'ai été témoins plusieurs reprise pris des balle faillit mourir par des bombe et d'autre façon j'ai déjà été humilier violée par une personne qui censé me protéger une qu mes parents font confiance j'ai garder tout mes aventure sous silence j'en ai marre de de ces secret de vivre enfer je me suis enfuit après une nouvelle fois été battu servis de jouet sexuel à cette personne je fais des cauchemar je vis depuis 2 ans dans des cauchemar je ment à tout le monde sur moi je ne montre jamais mes émotion tout le monde me trouve courageux mais ces faux c'est de la comédie que je joue il à les enfants avec qui je traîne il sont sans cesse à vouloir m'aider tout le monde me trouve parano ou téméraire personne ne peut comprendre ce qu je vis j'ai fuguer cette nuit  de fin d'octobre mais j'ai peur j'ai penser me tuer mais je suis trop lâche je voudrais bien aller chez moi il à des tueur qui cherche shinichi aller chez mon parrain non il poserais trop de question surtout aimi san je me suis souvenu maman parlait de son professeur de déguisement qui était un des meilleur qu'elle à connu de ce que sache il mort sa maison est sans être vide comme c'est les vacance scolaire je décide de chercher son adresse sur le net je me suis rendu avec mon sket en prenant soin d'éviter les rue filmé par des caméra de circulation déjà douloureux blesser je suis arrivé j'ai réussi remarquer la villa est aussi grand que celle de mes parent s il à des caméra et d'autre chose j'ai couper l'alarme en cas ou je suis rentré par un fenêtre du salon j'ai visiter la maison je commence à me sentir en sécurité la première chambre j'ai trouver c'est une chambre d'enfant garçon décorer un univers d'enfants se déguisement je me suis couché dans le lit d'enfants trop fatiguée je me suis endormis une nouvelle fois je fais des cauchemar mais cette fois ci je me suis mis à pleurer quoi je fasse ces cauchemar me hante je sait plus quoi faire une fois calmé je suis allé prendre un bain en faisant en sorte les trace de son passage disparaît du moins j'ai essayé j'ai des cicatrice des blessure non cicatrisé en m regardant dans e miroir je déteste mon corps ça fais des moi je séché le cour de sport la cantine jy mais plus les pied je fais croire mon gardien ne paye pas la cantine je suis dépendant pour beaucoup de chose mais je suis aussi très indépendant je peut survire dans la nature si je veut mais depuis 2 ans j'a et 1/2 j'ai repris habitude de me faire traiter comme enfants la nuit voir la fille que j'aime prendre soin de moi jusque au moment elle rentrer à l'université elle quitter la mes cauchemar à empire je vis vraiment enfer après l'école au fur à mesure il ma interdit toute sorte de chose aller camper jouer avec les enfants il me fiche la trouille encore plus que gin quand il rentre il faut je dois déjà prêt à lui servir de moi tout les jour il défoncé que je l'entend arriver je file dans ma chambre quand je me cache il me bat avec des coup de cravache ensuite il m'oblige servir son jouet ça me fais mal tout le temps la premiere fois ii la fais j'ai saigner sur des jours puis il revenu sans arret maintenant je sait que il est la je l'attend dans la chambre prêt à punir j'ai pas envie mais je fais quand même je le hais l ma brisée il à pris de ce que il me restait ça fais des jour des semaine des mois je vis tout les jour cette torture en silence j'ai plus d'amis plus personne pour s'occuper de moi j'ai peur des adultes j'évite la police mes parents je suis à me battre avec les enfants les garçon pour il me fiche la paix j'ai changer cet enfer à commencer il 2 ans 1/2 mais ça empirer quand elle est partit à l'université il ma menacer de me tuer si je le dis à quelqu'un en visitant la maison je suis allé dans la cuisine pris un fruit pris des chose mangeable les yaourt les compote les crème ensuite je suis retourné dormir après quelque heure seul dans un minimum de sommeille rattraper j'ai continue la visite je suis tomber sur une salle de déguisement grand ou petit il à de tout j'ai commencer à essayer les petit déguisement mais à chaque essais je me regardais dans le miroir je vois shinichi caché de ses lunette je me suis mis à pleurer à mes souvenir je me sens si seul mais ce souvenir de maman moi et cette autre garçon ma intriguée elle disait les jumeaux des étrange j'ai décider laisser ce souvenir de coté pour l'e moments et devenir un autre petit garçon oublier Conan et shinichi il sont maintenant mort 'ai trouver teinture pour cheveux j'ai choisit le blond j'ai prepare la teinture puis commencer changer mes cheveux brun en blond comme les instruction explique en attendant j'ai supprimer mes lunettes je les est brisée mis à la poubelle tout comme vêtement de Conan les seuls truc je garde c'est mes gadget mon badge j'ai ôter l'emmeteur j'ai tout jeter dans une grande poubelle en sachet les gadgets de mon parrain j'ai garder pris une douche mi les vêtement enfants j'ai trouver dans la chambre enfants dans l'armoire une boite une chemise en coton bleu un veste sans manche en jean bleu un short jean noir un pull blanc en soie des chaussette bleu imprimé un nouvelle fois je suis regarder la pour premiere fois je vois plus shinichi ni Conan mais un simple petit garçon blanc blond aux yeux bleu une nouvelle coiffure juste un garçon qui à rien d'autre comme regard la douleur la peur la tristesse la solitude qui garde des secret qui lui fond du mal c'est déjà mieux je suis aller manger j'ai fait des pâte au fromage regarde la télé je suis allé dormir je suis me suis réveiller d'un cauchemar à nouveau pour me changer les idée j'ai fouiller ma nouvelle chambre j'ai trouver des jouet de tout genre je suis installer jouet avec le différent jouet j'ai trouver un nounous tout doux un singe j'ai serrer j'ai senti que eu impression de connaitre il est si doux je me suis endormie avec j'ai décider il sera mon nouveau doudou après quel jour 'ai remarquer il reste plus rien à manger plus rien pour me mais je pensait trouver de l'argent pour acheter à manger ou me faire livrer j'ai trouver quelque pieces et billet j'ai fais livrer deux trois plat divers j'ai mis au frigo je sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici je ne suis pas sorti je regarde plus la télé j'ai jeter mon portable je fais pas grand chose j'ai arrêté l'école mais je penserais dire ça les enfants me manque et depuis peu je pense à cette petite qui ma toujours regarder avec des yeux amoureuse qui fais partit de mes amis j'aimerais voir cette fille j'ai peur d'aller lui parler j'ai peur de sortir de tomber sur lui ou sur mes snipeur qui me veut mort les jours passe je me sent très seul depuis j'ai tout arrêté je n'ose pas sortir la télé je ne regarde plus tout ça parce que lui ma interdit de regarder j'aimerais le regarder mais à chaque fois j'essaye j'ai l'impression lui arrive il me tape dessus en me disant j'ai pas droit à la télévision ça fais des mois j'ai pas regarder la télé quelque jour passée une fille est passé faire le ménage et mettre à manger dans le frigo je suis rester caché je l'ai surveiller jusque elle parte j'en conclut il à une personne qui habite la maison à part moi mais ça fais des jours je suis la j'ai vu personne j'ai penser cette personne à du être partit en vacance il ou elle reviendra a dans les jours je dois partir avant mais je suis encore faible sans médicament et mes blessure certaine prend plus de temps pour guérir j'ai pris un fruit je suis monter ans la chambre j'ai pris une feuille j'ai commencer écrire une lettre pour le propriétaire cette lettre je l'ai jamais finis je me suis endormis plus tard j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir en juger la vois c'est un garçon de mon age réel je suis rester figé mais je pensait il rentrerai en cas 7 il à remarque du passage j'ai entendu de la musique puis la douche couler j'ai finalement déchirez la lettre je suis aller sur le lit j'ai serrer mon compagnon de nuit je me demande si je dois sortir ou rester dans la chambre jusque il aille dormir ben j'ai préférer rester dans la chambre j'ai pu entendre la douche fermer je suis rester longtemps je me suis même endormie je suis réveiller par mon cauchemar en sur mon coeur bat fort je respire aussi fort mes larmes tomber j'ai eu du mal à me calmer mon estomac ma rappeler à l'ordre j'hésite à sortir j'entend toujours la musique jouer je me demande même si il va dormir j'ai regarde le trou de serrure le couloir n'est pas allumé je suis descendu en serrant mon compagnon je suis allé la cuisine avec ma seul lampe de poche discret j'ai pris deux banane et deux pomme je suis remonter dans ma chambre en essayant d'être toujours discret manger mes fruit j'ai décider de repousser la douche à plus tard j'ai un peu jouer avec les jouet pour changer les idée allé m'asseoir à la fenêtrer il fait nuit regarder les étoile allé dans dormir plus tard je suis réveillé il à plus de musique je suis allé voir si je peut faire à manger j'ai vu un mot petit déjeuner micro onde petit frère intrigué je suis chercher il personne je penser il est sorti il semble il sait je suis la petit frère surement il à du s'apercevoir je suis un enfants en retournant dans la cuisine intriguée j'ai préférer prendre un fruit mais l'odeur de la nourriture je reconnais trop des œuf brouille avec hésitation je suis allé regarder dans le micro onde le plat de œuf brouillé mais avec un visage sourire et un clin d'oeil il semble le propriétaire soit un artiste je me demande si je dois ou pas mais mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre j'ai vu le petit déjeuner es t froid je l'es réchauffer j'ai manger pas mal j'ai laver le plat j'ai mis dans le micro onde je suis allé me doucher quand je revenue dans la chambre il avait la fenêtre en bois ouvert laissant passer la lumière du jour apparaître entendre les voisinage les drap de mon lit été changer les vieux jouet remplacer par des nouveaux jouet plus moderne même les vêtement sont plus moderne sous neuf repasser plier dans l'armoire il à même des cahier de coloriage vierge des feutre crayon neuf un réveille à jour il semble la personne soit la ce qui m'intrigue il cherche pas à moi il sait je suis la il joue les ange gardien en à jouer ce jeu plusieur jour à chaque fois je vais en cuisine petit déjeuner déjeuner goûter dîner m'attend dans le micro onde on c'est jamais croisé la nuit il est la avec sa musique joue un jour je me suis décider essayer voir celui qui veille sur moi en secret j'ai regarder dans la chambre ou j'entend la musique il est pas dans sa chambre ni au salon ni à la cuisine j'ai laisser tomber la maison et trop grande il à pleine pièce j'ai pas visiter en remontant j'ai entendu du bruit dans une piece j'ai vu un jeune hommes grand brun avec des écouteur il s'entraîne au combat sur un mannequin j'ai vu c'est une salle de sport avant il me vois je suis retourné dans ma chambre je pouvais voir je tremble mon coeur accéléré respire fort je serre mon compagnon plusieurs jour passe toutes mes tentatives d'approche je tremble j'ai les coeur qui bat très fort je respire for mais ce soir j'ai refais un cauchemar je me suis mis à pleurer j'ai marre de faire des cauchemar tout les jours il est venu il regarder ensuite il tenu dans ses bras il'est assis il ma bercer comme maman me fait ou papa malgré mes tremblement je me suis débattu il à réussit à m'endormir ensuite il ma remis au lit il allumer une veilleuse il ma couvert embrasser le front il sorti en douceur il continu de veiller sur moi jour et nuit quand je fais un cauchemar il viens il refais le cou le lendemain j'ai trouver d'un cauchemar il écrit mini kuroba il te faut un prénom et des amis pour la tristesse de mon petit frère s'en va signer kaito ton grand frére après réflexion jet recherche sur le net j'ai choisi de répondre je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle plus tard il eu réponse kazutomo ça te va bien petit frère j'ai écrit akitomo à la place de kazu plus tard j'ai trouver réponse un gâteau écrit akitomo bon appétit une bougie de d'anniversaire allumer joyeux anniversaire akitomo kuroba un gâteau aux chocolat à la crème avec des bonbon dessus cet artiste m'impressionne avec de la nourriture il arrive à me laisser un message je me demande si c'est pas un moyen de communiquer avec moi il fais ça juste pour éveiller ma curiosité un soir je suis descendu il dormait sur le canapé violet habillé d'un uniforme la télé jouer il c'est endormie devant la télé je croyais pas mes yeux on à le même visage je me suis demander si c'est pas un masque de moi malgré mes tremblement je suis approcher prudent touché son visage pour tester son visage ça n'a pas l'air de masque j'ai vu des papier sur lui kudo yukichi une photo de maman et papa 3 enfant ma grande soeur et deux bébé le souvenir de maman et l'autre garçon revenue j'ai compris enfin c'est mon frère jumeau en voyant maman mes larme tomber une main caresse le visage j'ai regarder c'est kaito il me sourit il me dit salut petit frère tu pas mignon quand tu pleur je me suis sauver dans ma chambre j'ai voulu je suis tomber il est venu il agis prudent avec moi il ma ramasser il ma emmener dans ma chambre il ma mis sur le lit il sortit chercher la pharmacie il ma soignée nouvelle blessure embrasser le front pour empêcher de voir je sais pas pourquoi je laisse faire malgré j'ai peur je tremble j'ai éviter son regard j'ai bien vu il remarquer sur moi le cicatrise il sourciller il ma dit akitomo n'est pas peur je te ferais pas de mal je veille sur toi j'ai essayé de parler aucun son sorti je sais juste que mes larme est tomber quand il fini me soignée il allait sortir je l'ai retenu il ma regarder en essayant obtenir mon regard que j'évite je lever les bras pour il me porte je veut pas rester tout seul il compris il ma poter au salon il ma amis devant la télé il ma mis des dessin animé il ma dit un peut amusement te fera du bien je vais préparer le dîner il est allé dans la cuisine préparer le dîner il revenu avec un plateau il mis devant moi au bout de 30 min il vu j'ai pas touche au dîner il pris des couvert trop occuper à regarde la télé il couper les saucisse en morceau mélanger avec les pâtes il ma fais manger j'ai rougis j'ai eu impression d'être observé et d'être un bébé ensuite je me suis endormir j'ai senti il ma déplacer dans mon lit ma border quel que jour je suis vraiment très mal je respire très mal tout mes effort me fatigue j'ai mal je tient pas debout kaito n'est pas sortit pour veiller sur moi j'ai de la fièvre j'ai aussi vomie j'ai impression je ne m'améliore pas ma santé se dégrade que je vais mourir_


	2. Chapter 2

_quand kaito ma parler d'appeler sensei j'ai refuser en piquant une crise il à pas fait il essayer les traitement maison thé soupe les médicament de base sirop autre je me suis endormie réveiller par des cris dans le couloir deux voix une fille qui semble énerver elle entre dans la chambre en disant ou est elle kaito se donne du mal lui expliquer il à pas de fille il est seul ici la fille ma vu dit uso cet enfants c'est qui kaito dit mon petit frére akitomo si te plait calme toi tu lui fais peur il suffisamment malade il c'est assis prêt de moi mis sur genoux me fait un câlin pour me calmer il me dit gomen outouto on ta fais peur elle c'est aoko ma meilleure amie en générales elle très gentille je regarde la fille d'un regard méfiant elle venu s'approcher je suis accroché à kaito tremblant elle c'est arrêté une voix douce gomen akitomo kun je suis aoko nakamoury 18 ton grand frère et moi on est les meilleure amis depuis les 4 kaito je vais t'aider veiller sur lui je serais dans la cuisine kaito aligata aoko il la regarde sortir resserre ses bras autour de moi il me tout va bien petit frère je suis ici je veille sur toi il me berce je te protège personne te fera du mal je veille que tu sois bien c'est si bizarre ces sentiments que j'ai avec lui il arrive à me calmer comme maman ou papa depuis la première fois il jamais poser de question pourtant il sait on ma fais du mal je l'observe il est moi version cheveux bataille yeux tricolore c'est genre violet bleu gris voir vert il à les yeux qui change de couleur il est muscler pas étonnant il passe plus de temps à faire du sport quand il s'entraîne pas faire de la magie ou s'entraîner devenir quelqu'un d'autre avec divers déguisement il chronomètre il passe aussi beaucoup de temps sur son ordinateur depuis je suis malade il veille sur moi il sort seulement pour faire à manger ou se changer je vois il est inquiet pour moi quand il voit je pleure il passe sa main sur mon visage il efface mes larme il me dit petit frère je déteste te voir triste tu n'est pas kawaii j'ai pris sa main j'ai dis doucement kiddy nichan aligata il ma souri il ma dit content d'entendre ta voix tentai kun nichan à nouveau je lui dit doucement comment il sait je suis la il ma dit maison magique à yeux partout je sourcille incompréhension il soupir il à dit il à des camera caché pour mes ennemies et tu as bousiller une partit de mon alarme je remarque toujours quand mes affaires est déplacer comme la salle de bain ou salle déguisement plus tu es chercher tu as disparu plus d'une semaine du jour au lendemain il à pas beaucoup de personne qui connais toichi et qui était proche ma chambre  d'enfant te va bien qu'est t'es arriver pour tu vienne ici je lui dit j'ai pas envie d'en parler je veut juste un endroit je me sent sécurité désolé pour il me faire taire me répond tu as pas t'excuser tu es bienvenu petit frère ici tu es en sécurité tu as besoin de stabilité et d'un responsable pour veiller sur toi et je vais veiller tu sois bien tu puisse retourner à l'école avec tes amis quand tu sera en état je t'inscrirai comme mon petit frère je veut tu me fasse confiance akitomo même ci ça prend du temps je te laisserais pas tomber jusque la mort nous sépare même mort je serai toujours veiller tu sois bien je me suis sentir rougir j'ai fuis son regard j'ai eu impression entendre une déclaration d'amour kaito me fais vraiment sentir bizarre je comprend pas grand chose sur les sentiment depuis j'ai changer de corps j'ai compris un peu les sentiment la première fois kids venu me rencontrer j'ai toujours eu un sentiment j'ai jamais réussi expliquer tout ces flash back me donne mal de tête les souvenir le cauchemar que je vois sans cesse la cette phrase j'ai eu impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part je sais pas quoi faire quoi dire je me sent mal tout ma vie c'est un enfer de sentir les bras de kaito autour de moi m'apporte une certaine sécurité cauchemar je suis mort de peur en même temps il me rappelle mes parents combien il me manque j'ai toujours détesté il me traître comme un enfants mais je suis enfants tout me manque mes parents mes amis je voudrais vivre normal mais tout ce danger kaito lui fais confiance il toujours venu m'aider si seulement j'avais désobéi à lui il m'aurais aider plutôt lui m'empêche d'aller au défis il ma faire résoudre le code si j'ai malheur de lui donner fausse il me punis comment je pourrais défier un adulte je suis incapable de me défendre il trouve toujours moyen pour empêcher tout le monde m'aider il ma empêcher voir heiji ou les enfants en dehors de l'école il même venu m echercher après l'école pour être sur je traîne pas il prétend il à une enquête le weekend il dé le vendredi soir il me déplace dans un des ses endroits secret il m'endors il m'attache à me lie à une chaîne qui limite mes mouvements en plus il surveille mes fais et geste ce souvenir ma fais trembler et si je suis chercher il vont me renvoyer la bas avec lui je veut pas retourner avec lui j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir je me suis coincer au maximum sous les bras de protection pour me protéger c'est aoko qui est retenu avec un plateau juger l'odeur c'est un bouillon elle dépose sur la table de nuit elle dit kaito je lui fais un bouillon il faut il mange il est tout pale kaito je sais bien aoko en ce moment il vomis aoko dit mais tu devrais l'emmener voir un médecin kaito ça va un peu de repos de la bonne soupe il ira mieux aoko tenter toucher mon front j'ai pas laisser faire aoko dit depuis quand il est avec toi ton petit frère kaito dit depuis mon retour de voyage aoko tu dois dire à personne j'ai un petit frère maman ma dit de le protéger ceux qui ont tuer mon père vont le cibler tout comme il cible ma mère et moi aoko d'accord je ne dirais rien demo kaito il pas mort d'un accident pendant le spectacle ton père kaito répond sur un ton colère ça c'est eux qui le dit je suis sur c'est pas un accident il était le meilleur c'est impossible papa pu faire une telle erreur je le prouverais papa n'est pas mort de simple accident du travail et c'est un meurtre je suis sur ce jour la cette personne je lui ferais payer son mensonge en fessant justice à mon père et ma famille tu as la parole de magicien aoko je ferais régner justice à n'importe prix tout comme je protégerai mon petit frère par tout les moyen je dispose aoko dit kaito fais attention je voudrais pas toi et ton frère soyez mal kaito souri il fais apparaître une fleur rouge pour aoko elle lui dit demo kaito c'est dangereux kaito répond ne t'inquiète pas aoko je serais prudent je voudrais pas mettre akitomo et toi en danger je vous protégerais vos n'avez rien avoir avec cette personne vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à ma famille et ma meilleure amie tu as ma parole aoko me regarde et souris dit kaito je sais tu changera jamais je sais à quel point tu es têtu quand tu as une idée mais maintenant tu as responsabilité tu veut protéger ton frère je comprend mais tu devrais commencer par t'assurer il est en bonne santé regarde le il mal il à besoin de sensei pour l'aider kaito mis une serviette humide sur mon front il dit non ce qui à besoin c'est de son grand frère veille sur lui de tendresse d'amour d'affection je vais m'occuper de lui comme on c'est occuper de moi avec du repos il ira mieux il sera meilleur forme il caresse mon visage je te promet petit frère je vais tout faire pour tu retrouve la forme on va commencer par un peu de nourriture avant de prendre repos petit frère il me donne le bouillon à la cuillère j'ai grimace trop chaud pour moi aoko ris dit kaito tu devrais souffler pour lui c'est chaud kaito  fais la moue repond avec surire tu as raison faudrait pas mon petit frère se brûle il souffle avant me donner chaque cuillerée aoko dit hé quel age t-il kaito répond il est 7 aoko tu peut rendre un service aoko répond oui bien sur que veut tu je fais kaito dit je veut tu prend papier inscription pour moi à l'école teitan primaire pour moi aoko oui bien sur demo pourquoi tu le met pas à haido primaire comme nous on était petit kaito dit parce que sur je vais déménager bientôt sur l'autre coté de Tokyo avec mon petit frère je veut pas cette personne s'en prend à mon frère tu pourrais venir avec nous comme colocataire aoko je vais réfléchir demo il à otossa je dois veiller sur lui kaito dit je comprend tu as de la chance ben même ci je déménage on se verra toujours on reste sur Tokyo et on pourras toujours se voir à l'université et en dehors aoko répond tu as raison même ci on n'habite plus même quartier Tokyo est grand mais on reste quand même région quand est que vous déménager kaito me regarde et me souris très bientôt quand mon petit frère sera en pleine forme j'ai prévu une surprise pour lui cette endroit va lui plaire dit tu la vu en rayon l'autre projet aoko dit ah ça oui il est arriver depuis le début du mois il est super les enfants vont adorer tu est douer pour ce genre de chose kaito souris oui je travaille sur le n° 2 mais cette fois ci je vais mettre direct dans ma propre entreprise le voyage en Amérique ma beaucoup inspirer sur ce coup la je vais faire surprise personne ne saura de quoi est question ce proje tout ce que je peut dire ce projet sera un grand tour de magie de magicien moi je pense prétentieux et sur de lui il change pas c'est vraiment agaçant parfois mais chez lui rien est impossible il la déjà prouver plus d'une fois dans ses défis bref 2 jours est passer ma fièvre ne tombe pas ce qui inquiété kaito et aoko quand elle pas à l'université est venu souvent elle fait à manger kaito ne dors pas bien que je me demande si ça lui arrive de dormir la seul fois je l'ai vu dormir c'est le jour j'ai vu son visage pour la première fois si non il est toujours sur divers chose ou il fais du sport voir il fait plusieurs chose en même temps aoko trop occuper à es disputer avec kaito n'ont pas emarque rentrer son père l'inspecteur ginzou nakamoury qui est aussi parrain de kaito et tuteur de kaito est venu chercher sa fille inquiété de pas voir vu rentrer venu voir si elle était che kaito les as surpris se disputez dans le couloir devant ma chambre sujet de ma santé il est habitué à leur dispute mais quand il entendu akitomo il leur dit kfm qui est akitomo aoko dit otossa qu'est que tu fais la l'inspecteur il fais nuit je m'inquiétait tu soit pas rentrer ben je me doutais tu passerais chez kaito mais vous voir encore à vous disputer c'est pas nouveau mais votre ton de tout les deux me laisse penser il à un problème quelle est le problème kaito bestuni ojissan aoko dit uso kaito refuse de laisser un sensei venir kaito ne t'avise pas de faire baoko aoko réplique bakaito ne m'appelle pas baoko tu l'es plus que moi papa à droit de savoir kaito réplique non ça me concerne que moi je suis seul responsable de lui baoko en  met ba devant mon prénom l'inspecteur kfm ça suffis vous deux kaito tu manigance quoi encore kaito bestuni ojissan je peut régler tout seul le problème aoko dit uso ça fais + de 2 jours tu laisse le problème s'aggrave akitomo à besoin d'un professionnel kaito idiote il à besoin que de moi ça va lui passer l'inspecteur qui est akitomo quel est le problème aoko dit le petit protéger de akitomo il est fiévreux mais ce baka refuse il soit visité kaito dit cafteuse je suis captable de veiller sur lui l'inspecteur dit je ne doute pas kaito à voir ta tête tu ne semble pas avoir dormis c'est dernier jours tu oubli deux chose pour veiller sur un malade il faut des médicament et toi même tu sois en forme kaito dit je vais bien ojissan j'ai habitude de pas dormir aoko je paris c'est encore te cauchemar kaito la ferme tu m'enerve l'inspecteur bon sang kaito tu peut d'être têtu ou est le malade kaito ojissan aoko kaito tu as dit tu veut le protéger mais il faut le protège de ce qui le rend mal tu sait il souffre il à besoin d'aide pour vivre si lui arrive mal je te connais tu te pardonneras pas tout comme tu t'es jamais pardonner pour ton père kaito ojissan n'aimerais pas soit à nouveau mal comme la dernière fois tu es magicien pas sensei fais le pour lui au moins on puisse le soulager je pense elle le prend par les sentiment j'ai serre fort mon compagnon quand la porte c'est ouvert kaito aoko et l'inspecteur sont rentrer kaito c'es assis sur mon lit il caresse mon visage il dit akitomo voici ginzou nakamoury c'est le père de aoko et il aussi mon parrain et tuteur en l'absence maman ojisan voici akitomo 7 inspecteur me regarde la chambre avant de regarder kaito et aoko tout en touchant mon front malgré mes effort il dit quelles est sa dernier température aoko dit 39°5 la plus haute le plus 38°2 l'inspecteur quelle sont les symptôme kaito  il eu kaito dit avec hésitation il vomis souvent il  à mal à la tête la fièvre il tient pas debout il dort beaucoup aoko dit tu oublis sa respiration est difficile l'inspecteur depuis combien de temps il est comme ça kaito dit 5 jours l'inspecteur kaito la vérité c'est pas simple maladie kaito soupir dit 8 jrs aoko dit 1 semaine kaito pourquoi tu as fais ça kaito dit parce que il pique des crise quand j'ai parler de sensei et ça n'était pas il commencer être mal depuis 5 j'ai tout fait pour li soit bien en utilisant les remède que je connais 'ai acheter de médicament sans ordonnance pour l'aider l'inspecteur dit je veut bien croire kaito la tu n'a plus choix je vais chercher la voiture on l'emmène à l'hôpital moi je me suis coincer sur kaito kaito ojisan il veut pas aller à l'hôpital l'inspecteur dit aoko trouve lui un couverture aoko hai et sort l'inspecteur kaito  il dépasse 39 ce qui est pas bon pour un enfant de son age à ce stade il proche de la mort kaito je sait que tu déteste les hôpitaux mais la c'est de sa santé on parle de plus je te rappelle toi et lui vous êtes mineur akitomo à besoin de professionnel je sait que tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu pour l'aider visiblement le problème dépasse tes compétence si sa fièvre continu de grimper tu risque plus gros problème non assistante personne danger mais à vie de moins de 15 ça peut te coûter cher même ci tu es mineur tu peut faire de la prison il à des chose qui sont pas de compétence des ados toi tu n'a rien à faire en prison je suis pas ton tuteur pour rien toichi ma demander d'être ton parrain  on'est pas seulement voisin on était aussi meilleur amis tu as fais de ton mieux maintenant je prend la relève pour votre bien à tout les deux tu devrais le préparer il pleut dehors il est sorti Kaito c'est mordu la lèvre il serrer les poing sur un ton énerver merde otosan ça va pas recommencer j'ai serrer sa main il ma regarder il ma souri rassurant par son tour de magie habillement remplacer le pyjama par une chemise blanche un jean bleu un pull violet et bleu caresse mon visage petit frère j'aurais tant aimer voir tu va bien je te demande pardon j'ai pas veiller sur toi correct je suis pas un bon grand frére j'ai pas veiller tu sois en bonne santé je t'ai pas protéger je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en le regardant j'ai vu il se sent coupable aoko revenu avec une couverture dit akito tu trompe de ces 3 jours je vous est observer tu agis avec lui comme un grand frère tu veille sur lui te voir essayer de lui changer les idée après un cauchemar en le berçant ou lui racontant des histoire tu veille qu'il mange tu t'occupe de lui sachant il est malade tu prend soin d lui au prix de laisser ta santé pour lui son en forme kaito un ton colère maîtrisée en'empêche je l'ai pas protéger conte ce qui le met mal c'es moi l'aîné c'est à moi de veiller sur lui le protéger au lieu de sa je l'ai mis en danger aoko lui remis la couverture aoko dit un ton apaisant et rassurante kaito tu as 18 ans c'est vrai tu as de le protéger les enfants c'est beaucoup de travaille c'est beaucoup de responsabilité vivre avec eux +de 24 heure c'est pas la même chose de passer quelle heure auprès d'eux à les divertir ça fais seulement quelque jour tu vis avec un enfant c'est normal de commettre des erreur tu vois moi j'ignorais que un enfant dépasse 39 c'est dangereux si papa me l'avais pas dit tout à l'heure maintenant je le sait je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois ce qui compte maintenant c'est faire en sorte il va mieux je t'aiderais veiller sur lui je veillerais sur toi aussi comme tu toujours veiller surmoi quand j'était malade emmenons le voir sensei pour il est plus mal kaito me recouvre de la couverture leu et me porte dans ses bras répond tu as raison aoko j'ai commis quelque erreur mais je ferais tout pour ne plus faire ce genre d'erreur qui met en danger akitomo merci d'être obstinée quand je suis sur mauvais il l'embrasse la joue amie pour la vie en harmony aoko elle à les joue rougi met mon compagnon sur moi répond avec sourire ami pour la vie en harmony kaito papa nous à attend à l'entrée dans la voiture kaito ma mis un casquette bleu allons y il ma porter jusque dans voiture il sait j'ai peur je tremble il à même vu je m'accroche à lui de mes faible force mes larme couler j'ai peur il nous sépare quand l'inspecteur apprendra kaito lui à menti sur ma présence je m'en veut c'est à cause de moi si il à des problème tout ce que je voulais c'est être en sécurité et personne apprend vérité j'évite le regarde de l'inspecteur de aoko kaito bien parfois nos regard se croise je vois dans son regard inquiétude interrogateur de la colère tristesse la peur le stresse je l'ai jamais vu montrer ses sentiment même quand on un défis tourne mauvais il toujours garder son poker face la il à essayer plus d'une fois le mettre mais ça n'pas pas tenue en juger par son rythme cardiaque il est stresser aoko qui est assis devant prés de son père le regard inquiet même son père qui nous conduit avec rapidité et gyrophare pour faire bouger les voiture nous observe de son rétroviseur il à pas poser de question sur moi pour le moment mais kaito et moi on sait tôt ou tard les question viendront peut être vérité et secret verrons jours peut être preuve j'espère le secret je suis shinichi ne verra pas jour jamais je dois protéger ma famille et haibara et toute les v.a.s.o de ces organisation criminelle_


	3. hospitaliser

_chapitre 2 moi l'auteur: les personnage qui m'appartienne Yusakina Kudo soeur de Akitomo(Shinichi/Conan) et Yakito ( Yukichi/ Kaito) étudiante en pédiatrie hopital beika, Dr Takeshi Natashima pédiatre hopital haido , Shizuko Kentyama infirmière de nuit service pédiatrie ,Julia Surah infirmière de jour pédiatrie ,Uchito Fujiminine frère de Yukiko Fujimine policier , Kioka Fujimine fille Uchito soeur Hiroaki et Hamira,Maroya Cotir patiente de pédiatrie , Taiji Gojima patient de la pédiatrie colocataire de Akitomo Fujibarudo Héléna Michel patiente pédiatrie Annie Chibana animatrice de pédiatrie ,Gary Hirojima étudiant médecine stagiaire pédiatrie hopital haido Naeko Adowa étudiant médecine stagiaire pédiatrie haido , Hairina Hattory soeur de Heiji primaire ,Shailly Hattory meilleure amie de Yusakina soeur aîné d'Heiji étudiante à école de police agent cadet du FBI partenaire de Hiroaki , Hiroaki Fujimine agent cadet du FBI neveux de yukiko , Hamira Fujimine jumelle de Hiroaki étudiante en commerce tous ces personnage apparition  les chapitre suivant_

* * *

* * *

_le trajet du prendre au moins 30 min de chez kaito à hopital de haido quand on est arrivé un sensei est deux infirmière nous attendais muni de leur parapluie quand kaito ma mis sur le lit malgré mon refus malgré le fais je respire mal j'ai pas laisser mettre le masque d'oxygène mes cris et larme pour ne pas il me touche il nous séparer à la porte séparatrice des urgences le sensei ma mis sous calmant en est passer un couloir on est rentré dans une salle beige chacun fais ce qu'il faire j'ai pas de chance le sensei qui s'occupe de moi est un homme blanc de la trentaine voir + cheveux court blond swagg yeux vert moustachu taille environ 1 m 80 porte un haut pyjama bleu du personnel un pantalon bleu marine en plus de son badge magnétiser accroché à son haut je peut lire sur son badge Dr T. Natashima pédiatre il commencer par la visite l'infirmière qui porte un ensemble pyjama personnel rose haut imprimé par dessus un pull vert clair selon son badge son identité c'est S . Kentyama dans la catégorie 20 /30 ans taille moyenne cheveu mi long châtain un bandeau vert assortit au pull yeux bleu plus clair que les miens elle à enlever mes vêtements c'est vrai que on est au urgence ça perd pas de temps si j'était pas déjà rouge de fièvre me faire déshabillé par une femme exposant mes blessure et cicatrice je deviendrai rouge d'embarras me retrouver en sous vêtement devant les femmes de la pièces ma mis une blouse pédiatrique bleu ciel imprimé motif enfants elle aussi enlever mes chaussure des basket force roller vitesse rouge signé agasa laissant mes chaussettes bleu clair rayure blanc au pied la mis dans un panier ma montre mon badge tiens j'avais oublier mon badge je l'ai fermer le jour de ma fugue mon carnet et stylo gadget elle à tout mis dans le panier y compris ma chaîne en argent un cadeau de maman elle à changer mes initiale de S.K en C.E elle me la donner à ma naissance elle veut pas en s'en sépare c'est unique c'est grand père qui la fait pour chacun de ses petits enfants on tous une chine de leur initiale pour les garçon c'est en argent pour les filles c'est en or je regarde les 2 arrivant des stagiaires qui porte des pyjama personnel d leur badge et le stéthoscope de la couleur de sensei je les connais il sont à l'université dans le club cinéma de ma grande soeur une fille qui s'appelle Naeko Adowa 20 ans version sonoko 1 m 67 mais en brune yeux vert vient de l'ouest du pays accent Kansas selon badge stagiaire en pédiatrie elle à un dossier elle remplie et l'autre stagiaire c'est Gary Hirojima 21 également en pédiatrie lui il est blond cheveux mi long yeux gris taille de 1 m 70 environ sensei lui à demander de mettre la perfusion sensei qui écouter mes poumon dit on l'intube je déteste être intubé un couché le lit l'infirmière à remplacer le simple masque oxygène par un masque anesthésiante malgré j'ai essayé de lutter contre le masque j'ai respirer l'anesthésie au bout 1 min je me retrouve endormie mais je sais j'ai vu Gary et naeko parler de moi il ressemble il faudrait lui demander sensei dire que comploter vous tout les 2 Gary dit ah cet enfant ressemble à une de nos camarade l'infirmière dit vous connaissez cet enfant naeko qui m'intubée dit euh non on est pas sur il ressemble à une fille qui est dans le club cinéma qui fais stage à la pédiatrie de beika un de ses petit frére sensei dis dans ce cas demander à votre amie de venir Gary kun vous accompagnerez akitomo kun au scan faite lui un scan complet idem pour la radio Echo toxicologie complet bilan sanguin naeko chan venez avec moi c'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre avant rentrer totalement en inconscience il semble le tube à du mal passée mais il on quand même, réussi m'intuber toute ces image que je haie ne font que renforcer mes larmes et ma peur cette personne qui me tape dessus l apremière fois il ma violé cette nuila t il rentré dans la chambre je me changés j'étai mouillé à cause de la pluie il rentrer sans frapper il est ivre ma gifler en disant gamin tu es en retard je lui dis gomen ojissan en rougissant il ma dit toi gamin pourquoi pas aller école ce matin je pensait chiez si j'avais pas suivis un suspect tout en préparant ma montre dans mon dos un reflex j'ai pris quand je me sent danger qui manque de chance elle était cassé à cause du criminelle ojisan me regarde avant de sortir en disant dépêche toi en va manger en à été manger dans un restaurant bar j'ai eu sentiment d'etre observé en plus il eu une nouvelle fois un meurtre sur chemin du retour ou heiji et moi on à trouver le coupable heiji on la croisé a hasard ce jours la après il est rentré chez lui moi avec lui j'ai pris une douche en rentrant dans la chambre avec mon peignoir j'écoutait ma messagerie sur mon portable était déchargé je me suis fais attrapé par derrière il ma embrasse mis sur le lit il ouvert mon peignoirs m'exposant il commencer me caresser il ma immobilise oubliger ouvrir mes jambes la mis sa main sur ma bouche d'un regard dissuasion ma tenue le visage il ma dit tu reste sage interdiction de te débattre il mis un gode en moi j'ai fait résistance il ma frapper de sa ceinture pour m'oblige reste sage pendant la gode préparer le terrain il ma obligée à le sucer en même temps il ma caresser frapper lécher mordiller sucer j'ai pas choix d'avaler il me forçais à prendre tout j'ai eu vraiment mal ensuite il pendant je reprenais respiration il ma immobilier m'obliger exposer mes fesse il mis un doigt puis force le deuxième et le troisième rentre en mon anus j'ai eu mal j"ai essayé de me débattre ensuite ma pénétrer me déchirant l'anus ça brûlais ça fais mal il m'empêcher crier après plusieurs coup de rein j'ai saignée fut éternité à me faire pénétré ensuite ma sucer lécher titiller mordiller les téton le pénis à nouveau pénétrer il juifs sur mois il ma menacer de me tuer si je le dis à quelqu'un il ma doucher habillé en m'interdisant de me baigner ou habillé il ramener dans la chambre il enfermer à clé je voulais partit il mais j'tait trop mal à peine j'arrive me déplacer ce jour la j'ai commencer pleurer il revenue 1 semaine après puis tout les 3 jours puis les 2 jours tout les jours jusque j'ai fuguer maintenant je sais mon secret ne va plus l'être tout le monde va savoir je suis battu et violé je vois ces image tout les jours à chaque fois j'ai les yeux fermer je voudrais les ouvrir mais je peut pas tant le truc qui ma plonger dans le coma fait effet mes seul compagnon sont mes souvenir mes cauchemar première enfance mon passé je me demande ce qui se passe de l'autre coté j'ai impression de flotter en même tant d'être pénétré à nouveau non je regarde par mon sommeil forcé une image c'est moi sur la table couché intubée c'est horrible tube qui me permet de respirer passe par mon cou il à du monde en blouse en masque je peut voir du sang oh ho je me fais charcuter 1 h 2 h 8 h 20 passe finis l'opération tete poumon os le suis un rat de labos voila l'impression ça me donne 8 h 40 on sort on passe plusieurs couloir il m'emmène dans une salle de réveille un peu bizarre il relie plusieurs fils de couleur sur moi de 3 appareille je lis sur lèvre d'une infirmière tu pense que ce petit vivra l'autre répond ce petit à vécu enfer c'est un miracle si il survie si j'était à la place de ce petit moi je demanderai de me laisser partir au parade le pauvre petit est dans un état que c'est ecoeurant de voir ce petit corps qui vécu torture à tout les niveau l'autre répond ben on va s'occuper de lui et lui apporter douceur un peu d'amour en va lui donner son doudou je vais chercher son grand frère je pense même dans le coma il se sent seul sans son grand frère pour veiller sur lui je regarde mon corps actuelle c'est vrai que ça me donne envie de partir me voir dans le coma avec tant de fils et pansement en entend la machine qui me fais respirer soulevant mon torse pour respirer le rebaissant pour me faire expirer le moniteur cardiaque un autre qui fais des graphique de mon cerveau je vois les deux poche une de perfusion et une poche de sang de mon groupe sanguin j'était concentrer sur mon corps et que j'ai pas remarquer les infirmières sont sorti en me laissant mon compagnon et ma recouvert d'un drap blanc j'ai vu deux personne rentrer l'infirmière et un garçon je vois c'est kiddy il à l'air de zombie quand l'infirmière est sorti il c'est assis prêt de moi il me tient la main droite et caresse mon visage je frisonne il efface mes larmes il ma regarder il fermer les yeux il me dit bat toi pour vivre si te plait ma abandonne pas j'ai besoin de toi tu as besoin de moi incroyable le magicien qui montre jamais ses émotion pleure il fais pas l'effort de l'essuyer il est rester des heures prêt de moi jusque sensei et le personnel font visite c'est bizarre tout ceux qui rentre dans ma chambre porte un costume blouse de siret filet des gants pour le personnel pas de bijoux je remarque il  des rideau transparent autour de mon lit j'ai suivi kiddy tel comme un fantôme je suis j'ai essayer lui donner la main ça fais passer à travers lui lui parler il m'entend pas un homme ressemblant à papa le même de la photo de la maison de kiddy il me dit shinichi il t'entend pas je le regard avec méfiance ilà  s'approche j'ai envie de partir je trouve pas d'endroit il c'est mis mon niveau douceur me dit salut shinchan tu te souviens de moi je lui dit toi sur photo de kiddy il me répond oh oui j'aurais préféré il découvre pas ce secret mais c'est fais je peut rien faire je suis toichi kudo kuroba tu te souvient quan tu avais 8 ans tu était avec ton amis cette fille qui à peur des fantome moi j'ai tristement ran vous êtes venu à mon école vous m'avez lancer un défis j'ai penser c'es papa qui vous envoyer parce que je reste trop intérieur maman se plaint je sors pas mais c'est pas moi le défis était viser vous m'avez appeler petit frère il ma dit c'est vrai le défis ne t'était pas destiné je voulais tu lui porte un message pour moi mais je t'ai un peu sous estimé tu n'es pas genre abandonner un défis te voir te casser la tête pour trouver les indice ma beaucoup amuser ben un super soleil coucher te voir sourire à la fin de ce défis fut un vrai trésor il à rien de mieux que voir un enfants sourire pour apporter bonheur à un magicien je dis demo j'ai pleurer kiddy comme je fais pleurer les fille maman il me dit shinchan kiddy ne pleure pas seulement pour toi kiddy aussi un passé qui garde sous clé depuis des années il à des souvenir douloureux il appris recensement des nouvelle que toute ce qui il croyais est mensonge que sa famille il connais n'es pas des personne casier vierge déjà il repris un flambeau dangereux qui le met en danger ensuite son tentai préférer se retrouver mêler à certain de son passé mais en  toi tu te retrouve en arrière ça et tout ses problèmes maintenant il te voit dans cet état c'est normal de craquer même un magicien est un humain il aussi des émotion c'est vrai nous les magicien ne montre pas nos émotion à notre public mais quand on est seul ou en privée derrière notre poker face nos émotion apparaisse ce qui concerne les filles c'est de leur nature de pleurer pour tout quand elle regarde un film il à des scène qu peut toucher les âmes sensible les filles elle auront toujours des larmes soit de joie ou de tristesse moi ma femme elle pleure à chaque scène romantique elle voit à la télé demo c'es aussi occasion pour un garçon de la séduire je dis comme le tour des fleur de kiddy il ma dit oui ce tour la aucune fille ne peut résister à une jolie fleur le tour de séduction ça marche à tout les coup la premiere chose j'ai appris à kaito c'est le tour de séduction il c'est servi pour amadouer ma femme quand elle fâché après lui il fut trés drôle de voir ma femme fâché avoir un sourire après ce tour la il à pas que kiddy qui s'en sert ton papa aussi s'en sert pour ta maman ou sa soeur sa fille je dis papa connais de la magie il me dit tu serais bien surpris de savoir qui lui appris la magie je dis toi il me dit non j'ai appris la magie par quelqu'un tu connais quand j'était en maternelle du moins les base après des année d'entrainement j'ai pu inventer des tours comme kiddy invente des tours ou les perfectionner maîtriser la magie c'est un don pour devenir un grand et bon magicien faut de la patience de l'entrainement de la persévérance obstination respecter le code de la magie respecter les règles du talent la plus part de ce que kiddy à pour être un bon magicien je dis demo il est bon il arrive à faire des tours impossible possible il ma dit c'est vrai il est bon mais kaito est comme toi il est borné je dirais même un perfectionniste tant il arrive pas il n'aime pas s'arrêter il à tendance vouloir dépasser ses limite même un magicien à besoin de faire une pause lui tant il n'est pas pas parfait il serais capable de s'épuiser sans faire de pause les seul fois il s'arrête c'est quand les obligation ou on le force à faire une pause tu as du bien deja voir un aperçu de sa personnalité d'ailleurs tu es bien placer pour savoir ce qu'il ressent comme émotion je dis je sais pas je vois il est triste ojissan pourquoi je voit toi il ma dis je suis un ange gardien j'ai une mission tu me vois parce que tu est dans le coma et tu es seul voir ce que les grand ne vois pas moi je dis pourquoi je suis à voir ce que les grand ne vois pas il ma dit pour plusieurs raison l'une d'elle ta vision est lier à ton corps actuelle c'est à dire Conan une autre que tu entre deux monde tu peut voir le monde des vivant je lui dis c'es quoi ta mission il ma dit confidentielle je lui dit je vais mourir il ma dit seulement à ton heure je lui dis tu es qui pour papa il ma dit tu as déjà la réponse rappelle toi notre rencontre je lui dis tu es son grand frère il ma souris je dis ojissan je vais retrouver mon corp dans le futur il ma dit je ne sait pas et même si je savais j'ai pas droit te révéler ton avenir je soupire je regarde ma chambre le personnel qui s'occupe de moi j'ai droit à la toilette il change la poche de perfusion vide par des poche remplis mon compagnon le singe je peut voir je pleure endormie je tremble ensuite j'ai droit aux visite kiddy est de retour il me tiens la main perdu dans ses penser il porte des lunette de soleil les étudiant et ma soeur sont rentrer il parle je les entend pas pourquoi j'entend pas ce qui se dit j'ai ojissan pourquoi je les entends pas il ma dit parce que tu es inconscient tant les médicament font effet tu sera dans l'inconscience totale je dis combien de temps je vais rester comme ça répondu temps que ton corps à besoin pour reprendre force sensei est rentrer avec oncle tomichi j'espère il me reconnais pas kaito j'ai senti il c'st mis mode tendu quand il à vu l'oncle je dis il déteste vraiment la police ojissan ma dit normal kaito n'a pas apprécier leur travaille même avec le père de aoko il à relation tendu il en veut à la police de pas l'écouter et on sait tout les deux il à un personnage qui la police cherche arrêter il à de quoi pour être tendu j'ai regarder j'ai pu lire sur les lèvre certain phrase sensei dit Gary kun naeko chan vous êtes plus de garde que faite vous la Gary dit natashima sensei on est venu avec yukina chan c'est elle qu'on vous à parler ma soeur dit sensei c'est vrai ce qu il m'on dit cette enfant à été maltraité sensei répond bien sur ces pourquoi fujimine keiji est la l'oncle dit que lui à ton fais sensei natashima sensei répond ce petit à de de nombreuse trace de coups sur lui possibilité genre de fouet ou d'autre chose on à aussi trouver des blessure mal cicatriser bras jambes son bras gauche semble avoir été cassé plus d'une fois on aussi trouver quand à ces coté c'est un terrain guerre le plus dangereux cette enfants à un important trauma crânien il à quel heure on lui à fait 3 opération en 1 une à la tête pour faire descendre la pression de hémorragie selon le neurologue en l'aurais frapper à la tête plusieurs reprise une opération pour réparer son poumon droit qui fut transpercer par un éclat d'un os cassée tant que j'y sui c'est limite son rein gauche fus pas trop endommager mais on à trouver un fragment de balle coincer dans us et une veine un coup de plus la veine serais couper la derniére opération son bras gauche qui également mais à commencer mal cicatriser ce petit survie c'es un miracle kiddy énerver si pas question il meure je jure sil il survie pas je ferais nécessaire de le venger cet enfoirer la torture sil à bien une personne qui doit mourir c'est ce salaud sensei kaito kun je vous l'es deja dit votre frère même si il survit il passera plus de temps faire des aller retour à l'hôpital il seras sujet de cauchemar kaito empoigner sensei il le colle au mur il ôte ses lunette regard à la gin croyez moi vaut mieux pour vous il survie il a que 7 ans trop tôt pour mourir même ci il est sujet cauchemar je veillerai sur lui je le protégerais je ferais tout pour il soit au moins bonheur faite votre travaille sauver le par tout les moyen je ferais mon travaille avec lui il fichu un puissant coup de poing au mur je regarde ojissan il se dit lui même baka kaito tu un baka en fessant ça je dis ojissan il ma regarder il me souris poker face qui at il shinichi je dis timide est ce que kiddy est danger aux comme mon père il ma dit trés plus que ton père surtout un magicien en colère ça fais beaucoup dégât je regarde sensei qui dirais rien mais n vois il est inquiet ma soeur est inter venu kaito kun je doute ton frère voudrais tu franchi limite pour lui kaito sourciller puis frapper 2 éme fois son poing en sangleter sur le mur il dit froidement the lady sachez 1 chose voici 3 règles 1 on touche pas la famille sans subir punition de magicien cette personne enfreint 2 règles si c'est moi qui l'attrape en premier j'en fais mon affaires si ces incapable en regardant ojisan qui l'attrape il devrais faire leur au moins une fois dans leur vie un travaille qui libère pas ce fils de pute si il viens à être libre c'est moi qui fais m'en affaire oncle tomichi dit kaito kun ne faire justice sois même n'est pas une solution kaito réplique je m'en fou de ce que vous penser keiji fait votre travaille correct rien arrive j'estime vous incapable de faire justice tout peut arriver particulière si mon petit frère meurs je pense terrifiant magicien en colère sensei finis par dire kaito kun je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver votre frère mais calmez vous c'est mauvais pour votre frère même ci il est dans le coma il m peut sentir entendre ce qui se passe kaito fixer droit sensei il remis ses lunettes dit gomen sans émotion sil retourner s'asseoir prêt de moi il me caresse le visage il dit petit frère je veille sur toi n'écoute pas ceux qui disent tu vivra pas tu es un battant montre leur que tu es un vrai battant tu vivra on sera ensemble plus fort que tous j'ai pus voir les autres nous regarder oncle nous observe il dit à t il moyen je des photos sensei on peut demander à aux personnel de faire pour vous mais le patient est en chambre stérile pour limiter les microbe déjà que son système ne fonctionne pas de lui même cette enfants est une maison pour microbe à ce propos on à trouver des une accolémie assez élever de même que cette enfants serais sujet de tranquillisant ma soeur dit on la droguée sensei dit non je penserais plus pour des prescription pour le faire tenir tranquille vu à son arrivée ce petit se débattais assez violemment je dirais même que il dois pas se laisser faire facilement ma soeur demo sensei les prescription de tranquillisant se fais sous ordonnance en générale à forte dose ça peut être dangereux si doser pour un adulte et cette personne l'utilise contre l'enfants ça signifie il cherche à contrôler l'enfants sensei c'est vrai c'est une sorte de contrôle de l'enfants mais si je devrais décrire cette personne je dirais il à chercher laver le cerveau de l'enfant il lui infliger toute sorte de punition vu le taux d'alcool et de tranquillisant que l'enfants à dans le sang c'est plutôt une personne qui à penchant pour l'alcool doit avoir minimum de connaissance de espacer les deux ou alors la personne lui donne seul les tranquillisant l'enfant peut faire des tache ménagère si il alcool à sa portée il peut boire de lui même ce qui est sur cet enfant ne fais pas son poids ni même son age il à été battu sous alimenter il vu le nombre de fracture mal cicatrisée il à pas du voir un médecin c'est dernier mois que cet enfant à vécu agression de tout les niveau ma soeur dit est ce il à été violé sensei vous sembler connaitre cette enfant jeune fille ma soeur dit non je suis tentai comme mon frère shinichi kudo sensei dit avec surprise shinichi kudo le détective disparu ma soeur oui c'est mon petit frère nos parents sont aussi détective sensei quel age à cet enfant sensei à ce qu'on sache il est de 7 oncle tomichi sensei vous sembler pas sur sensei dit pour être franc cette enfant à plus l'air d'un enfant enlevé à la base il serais brun mais il à teint en blond kaito devenu plus nerveux ma soeur dit ah j''oubliais sensei est ce que cette enfant aurais une cicatrice en bas du dos de blessure gave sensei oui le regard de ma soeur de surprise puis un regarde colère dissimulé je pense me dit pas elle à reconnu elle dit en faite sensei vous m'avez pas répondu cet enfant à t'il violée sensei regarder kaito il dit pas impossible avec ce genre de personne tout est possible infliger enfer à un enfant ce qui est sur cette enfant vivra avec des cauchemar toute sa vie Gary dit sensei si l'enfant à été teint c'est peut être par agresseur ou certaine personne qui joue gentille kaito fichu un coup de poing à Gary espèce de con sous entendrais tu je suis salaud qui fais du mal à mon petit frère Gary répliquer par triple coup de poing défense kaito répliquer je regarde kaito et Gary se battre ma soeur sensei oncle les sépare sensei dit Gary kun sortir d'ici Gary sensei sensei dis fâché sortez d'ici déjà vous êtes pas de garde vos connerie retomberont sur l'hôpital sortez tous d'ici la visite est terminer vous deux je vous vois pas traîner à l'hôpital en dehors de vos garde si ça pas un de vos amis suis fais comprendre Gary natashima sensei il sont tous sortit ojissan dit ancien militaire je dis hein ojissan me sourire dit tu comprendra quan tu deviendra adulte kaito revenu prés de moi gomen petit frère je crois je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter sensei dit kaito kun kaito gomen sensei je sais pas ce qui ma pris j'aurais pas du frapper votre étudiant sensei je peut comprendre kaito kun cette histoire peut mettre tout le monde sur les nerf mais il à pas que votre frère qui vous met à nerf je peu dire à votre attitude vous sembler toujours sur la défensive comme si vous chercher vous protéger tout comme protéger votre frère kaito : non il à que cette situation qui met mes nerf sensei dit vraiment kaito kun vous êtes plutôt auto destruction kaito dit je vais bien sensei sensei dit kaito kun aller vous faire soigner la main prendre repos kaito dit je quitte pas mon frère sensei dit kaito kun soit vous faite soigner sois je suspend votre autorisation de visite de votre frère kaito soupirer entendu je vais me soigne petit frère je reviens te voir plus tard bat toi pour vivre on veillera l'un sur l'autre comme à chaque fois de notre jeu il ma dit quel chose à l'oreille il est sorti je suis sorti derrière lui pourvoir ce q'il va faire il est avec sensei se soigner la main sensei lui à demander kaito kun vous avez pa mal kaito genki sensei sourciller kaito kun ça vous arrive d'avoir mal kaito dit non je suis habitué sensei kaito kun avec qui vivez vous kaito dit avec mon frère sensei sensei ou sont vos parents kaito garder silence sensei kaito kun je suis pour vous aider kaito dit durement sauver le pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous c'est tout ce qu'on à besoin qu'on nous laisse tranquille pour oublier ce cauchemar sensei finis soigner la main il observe en silence kaito à une tolérance à la douleur incroyable sa main est casée malgrés ça il frappe avec sensei ça la un peu impressionner mais on peut voir il est inquiet pour lui plus tard j'ai vu kaito la police lui parler il envoyer la police balade un rien kaito se bat cassé il refuse de coopérer le policier tenter de le arrêter kaito c'est défendu il est combattant furieux les agent de sécurité la police les sensei tout le monde c'est pris ses art martiaux mais quand ma soeur intervenu avec ses art martiaux il pas répliquer les policier ont profiter pour l'arrêter la tête d'ojissan il semble vraiment contrarier du comportement de kaito quand il sont arrivé au poste il fume noter à la chaise faut dire ma soeur le bloque il réplique pas quand on l'interroge il répond avec sourire je vous emmerde keiji quand lui demande son identité il répond va vous faire foutre il est répondant quand le keiji dit il vont prendre les emprunte il dit pas sans mandat ni sans mon avocat avec un rire diabolique quand on à parler des parents il répond ta mère et ton père sont mes parents le policier lui vous en garde vu kaito sourie lâche une bille et c'est barrer en disant dans vos rêve attrapez moi je dis incroyable il c'est laissez arrêter pour les ridiculiser en s'échappant ojissan toichi me dis il est encore au poste le connaissant il à un plan le seul à le démasquer c'est toi il le sait il peut faire le malin si ça l'amuse il joue pas en sa faveur je regarde ma chambre cette personne qui me caresse ma fais frisonner j'ai pas reconnu tout e suite maman déguiser me dit mon age je me suis inquiétez pour toi pas t"entendre pas te voir tu ma manquer je dis okassa je peut voir mes larme tomber tu me manque aussi j'ai vu maman pleurer je caresse son visage je lui dis pleure pas tu es pas jolie quand tu pleure elle ma embrassez le front me dit mon ange reviens moi vite mon ange guéris vite les infirmière vous êtes maman répond une voix déguiser sa maman mon fils aîné ma appeler comment il va l'infirmière dit il est dans le coma la police à emmener son frère maman dit pourquoi l'ont il emmener l'infirmière votre fils refuse de coopérer avec eux il est c'est battu avec eux vous pouvez lui parler il vous entend maman dit je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras l'infirmière dit il viens d'être opérer d'une grosse intervention pour le moment laisser le cicatriser mais si voulez vous pouvez lui raconter une histoire ou en mettre autre chose maman dit c'est possible de mettre la télé l'infirmière bien sur on à des papier à signer pour lui pouvez vous mamn dit d'accord ou dois je aller l'infirmière dit à l'accueil des admission excusez moi je dois faire les soin maman dis d'accord puis je avoir ses affaire l'infirmière dit je vous l'apporte par contre désole on à découper ses vetement maman dit c'est pas grave elle ma embrasser la joue dit mon bébé je reviens je pense maman tu pourrais éviter m'appeler comme ça en public j'ai voulu suivre maman ojissan ma dit je peut plus sortir de ma chambre j'ai dit pourquoi il ma dit c'est les ordre je lui pose des question il répond confidentielle la plus part des question quelqu'un emmener la télé mis sur les dessin animé il u se passer des heure en dehors du personnel maman reviens avec ma soeur elle est pas rester longtemps elle de garde sensei natashima à pris son service il venue faire visite avec les autres sensei soin du soir je déteste l'hôpital c'est un ennuie quan il à pas de visite ça y est voici 24 h je suis rentrée à l'hôpital sensei à autoriser maman de rester avec moi pour la nuit il à un règlement à suivre maman ma lu des histoires un peu trop filles à mon gout ça fais plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie de maman voir elle me caresse me tient la main me fais des bisous elle efface mes larme me rappelle à quel point elle me manque j'aime maman je sais je lui fait du mal en restant loin sans l'appeler sans la contacter j'ai honte d'avoir agis comme ça je sait mal lui à raison je suis un crétin je suis méchant un idiot j'ai mérité la punition j'ai causer des problème à ma famille à kiddy c'est de ma faute j'ai mérité être punis la nuit est calme en dehors des allé venu de l'infirmière la télé sur les dessin animé maman c'est endormis elle est si jolie quand elle dort je comprends mieux papa aime l'observer quand le dort même moi j'ai rougi à l'observer le fait je sois rouge mon infirmière à même penser je fais de la fièvre elle à pris ma température ma fièvre elle même est descendu je suis presque à 37 je suis 38°3 j'espère elle ne monte pas à nouveau les heures passes je l'ennuie et ces images sont encore présents heure de visite est arriver j'ai pas beaucoup de visite ma soeur est venu kaito aussi venu déguisée je doute bien avec sa prestation il surveille son passage prés de moi papa et oncle sont aussi venu j'ai les voir discuter limite dispute il sont au courant je suis Conan kaito déguisée dit vous êtes qui maman répond nijiko fujibarudo sa mère tu est kaito obassan je suis kimio fujibarudo cousin maman sourit dit je te croyais en prison kaito sourit magicien encore il faut m'attraper maman dit tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec sensei ma soeur ohayo man ohayo kaito observe ma soeur et maman il garde sa main blesser dans sa poche ma après avoir embrasser man et ma joue observe kaito et demande soupçonneuse tu veut quoi toi kaito réplique toi tu veut quoi maman dit du calme tout les deux vous êtes même sang kimio papa et ojissan tomichi ont rejoint il parle kaito papa incroyable t'es homme ont perdu un témoin oncle dit je te dit ce gamin à de qui tenir papa dit tu as du nouveau ojissan dit oui konnichiwa mina papa dit domo il regarde kaito tout de suite je remarque l'atmosphère à changer ma soeur dit tomi ojissan tu as dit tu as du nouveau est sur ce garçon ojissan pas seulement j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi frangine maman dit qu'est que c'est ojissan j'ai retrouver tes fils ma soeur dit tes maman dit princesse il à trés longuement quand tu avais 5 enfant ton frère avais 3 seulement il n'était pas seul il était papa dit des jumeau yukichi à été enlever à 3 ans il à disparu personne ne sait ce qu'il devenu j'ai mener enquête à chaque fois j'ai une piste sur ton frère il fut déplacer comme tu sait beaucoup d'enfant disparaisse du jour au lendemain on à découvert il à un trafique d'enfant des enfants sont enlevée vendu à des famille ou la plus par tombe e mauvaise main il sert de jouet la plus part des enfants enlever sont de bonne famille ou comme notre famille ceux qui enlevé les enfants ont des complice au sein de la police pour brouille le piste qui es préviens de la descente quand on fait descente il à personne pas de preuve pas d'indice pas de témoin ma soeur dit en dirais les ennemie de shinichi demo il peuvent être lier papa dit ce n'est pas impossible les mib comprend plusieurs branche d'après l'enquête il faut pas oublier ce genre de criminelle il pas que mib il à la mafia les pédophile en réseau les simple criminelle les proches des parent pour des raison vengeance jalousie l'argent le pouvoir perte d'un enfant dans certain etc tu as du nouveau tomichi tomichi effectivement deja la confirmation de Conan c'est cet enfant le deuxième c'est le témoin c'est yukichi j'ai parler à nakamoury kaito le nom lequel il appeler chikage kuroba c'est marié quand son fils avait 4 à toichi ton frère que selon elle kaito serais né en France j'ai vérifier kaito kuroba est bien né en France mais il mort à 2 ans 1/2 d'un allergie après ça elle à disparu sa famille ne sait pas ou elle est autre chose il est dit elle venu s'installer au japon sous fausse adresse selon nakamoury toichi la rencontrer la bas lors de sa tourné peu avant la naissance de son fils c'est quelle lui à dit nakamoury dit toichi était amoureux d'elle quand il appris il est papa il c'est dépêcher de finir la maison pour mettre sa famille toichi parlait souvent de son petit frère des neveux il même dit il voit son fils jouer avec ses neveux chikage est venu quand kaito doit fêter ses 4 ans et la chose bizarre en France il est bien mort à 2 ans 1/2 quand j'ai vérifier chikage kuroba est venu au japon bien avant sous fausse identité j'ai demander à nakamoury des affaires de kaito et chikage aucune correspondance j'ai comparer tes emprunte yusako kaito est yukichi demo j'ai aussi effectuer des recherche sur kaito apparition scolaire jusque la mort de toichi il est aller à l'école maternelle primaire haido juste après la mort de toichi chikage disparu à nouveau avec kaito puis 3 mois après kaito est à nouveaux enlever jusque à 4ans kaito réapparu au lycée haido maman dit on sait ou il était entre toichi et il à 4 ans ojisan dit non kaito disparu pendant période vacance scolaire dans la ville de kuchiro selon déposition il étais en vacance vu il ne fus inscrit dans aucune école du japon il fort possible kaito fut inscrit sous fausse identité ou à l'étranger on continue l'enquête ma soeur ça veut dire shinichi à trouver kaito vu il se connaisse et en juger la réaction de kaito hier il doit savoir qui est coupable papa dit quel genre de réaction ma soeur dit il était sur la défensive il frapper le mur tien en voila la trace de son poing il à frapper plusieurs fois son poing sur le mur toujours j'ai plus écouter je préfère les observer voici 1 semaines je suis rentrer l'hôpital je suis toujours dans le coma j'ai commencer entendre à nouveau je peut entendre à nouveau la télé et les appareille sensei natashima et un chirurgien m'on tester pour voir mes chance de survie il sont pas beaucoup optimiste ma famille n'est pas pour me laisser partir même si mes sensei sont pour me débrancher depuis 1 h mon coeur bats bizarre surtout quand j'ai entendu la télé dire il à eu un incendie dans un quartier résidentielle sur haido résidentielle mon frère habite un quartier résidentielle et juste avant il à eu un fusillade il il 3 morts il est partit tout à l'heure j'ai pu voir il reçu un SMS il pris une tête inquiet il ma dit petit frère je reviens te voir tout à l'heure j'ai une urgence toi bat pour vivre je crois c'est à ce moment mon coeur s'emballer j'ai comme un impression c'est un mauvais pressentiment il est revenu le même que haibara et moise bat contre les mib la c'est pas moi qu'on peut viser ça serais kaito après tout il dit haut et fort il trouvera le meurtrier de toichi par tout les moyen de ce que je sait kids aussi de ennemie si c'était un piège une fusillade dans un quartier résidentiel c'est bien leur genre ou alors c'est une diversion la cible c'est moi on à découvert je suis shinichi à cause de mes empruntes ça signifierai que haibara seras en danger génial c'est réflexion mon donner mal de tête l'infirmière venu pour vérifier sur moi regarde la feuille cérébrale appeler un numéro sensei venu peu après avec deux femme il vu la feuille il demander de m'emmener au scan il m'emmener au scan après quel min sensei à dit que c'est simple stresse surement un cauchemar il demander qui est passer la nuit infirmière dit sa mère à dit il à quelqu'un qui censé venir une infirmière demo j'ai vu un jeune homme brun sortir il avais l'air presser natashima est il blesser à la main l'infirmière dit oui il en à l'air il avais un regard inquiet sensei so c'est son frére aîné si il reviens retenez la police le chercher une infirmière dit est il dangereux sensei dit pour lui oui pour son frère non il assez protecteur avec son petit frère non selon la police il est un témoin quoi qui se passe avec le frère de cet enfants cet enfant à du sentir son frère inquiet ça le stresse trouver moi quelqu'un pour cet enfant pour veiller sur lui une infirmière dit jusque une personne viens je vais rester prés de lui je suis plus de garde dans 10 min sensei dit aligata date chan il ma donner médicament à travers ma perfusion il dit c'est tout de même incroyable on la fais les test son cerveau n'était pas trés actif la son cerveau est en plein activité une infirmière en dirais son cerveau réfléchis une des infirmière pensif sensei remarquer il dit qu'il y a t il l'infirmière dit cet enfant ma rappeler mes frère l'infirmière demo si je me souviens bien tu 3 frére l'infirmière oui un grand frère et les jumeau cette enfants me rappelle les jumeau si il à un qui est mal l'autre le ressent sensei tu pense cette enfant à un jumeau l'infirmière je l'ignore mais je sais mes frère quand un stresse l'autre stresse parfois mon grand frére dit il mauvais pressentiment après il se passe quelque chose pas forcement nous ais autour de nous sensei dit quoi se soit prévenez la police dit prévenez la police que le frère de cet enfant leur témoin est revenu moi je pense et si c'est vrai même en étant enfants j'arrive ressentir ce que mon jumeau ressent les deux cas soit mon frére est la cible de ses ennemie soit c'est moi le mauvis pressentiment est dangereux si c'est l'organisation qui mêler que soit pour mon frére maman est venu plus tard quand à kaito il est revenu mais pas en on état il est blesser il aurais pris une balle en surprise pas comme kaito mais enfants il est arrivé par l 'ambulance il serais pris par l'incendie blesser dans une maison vide pris dans l'incendie il parais l'incendie serai propager il est blesser grave mais quand même inconscient il aurais respirer la fumée et deux brulure superficiel il à été battu je crois bien il à pas que moi qui garde des secret obscure dans ses placard mon frère à des cicatrice sur lui mais ça parais pas mais elle sont anciennes j'ai pu voir kaito du moins son âmes il pas compris pour l'instant quand il vu toichi il dit surpris otossa l'oncle lui dit bon sang pas toi en plus qu'es tu as encore fait kaito répond maman j'ai reçus un message de son portable me disant elle est à la maison elle voulais me voir quand je sui arrivé il était la maman avec ma demander de trouver une pierre pour eux j'ai refuser il tirer en l'air pour m'avertir la police est venu ça commencer tirer de tout les sens gin vermouth vodka bourbon champagne tous était la j'ai essayé emmener maman en sécurité en se sauvant à l'étage je voulais prendre le passage secret en ma tirer dessus assommer je suis revenue j'était comme nichan je cherchai maman qui à disparu à nouveau j'ai entendu une explosion puis un autre il commencer avoir un incendie impossible de descendre il eu 4 explosion j'était coincer j'ai bien cru j'allais y passer mais je me suis souvenu nichan à des chaussure spécial qui ma bien aider j'en ai profiter pour m'habiller la dernier chose je me souviens j'ai été la seconde maison la je sais pas je suis mort oncle dit tu est vivant en croire les sensei tu aurais respirer la fumée par les nouvelle l'incendie c'est propager sur 3 maison pour le moment il aurais 3 mort plusieurs blessé tu fais parti des blessé quel la pierre qui veule tu chercher kaito l'étoile éternelle il pense c'est surement pandora demo comment il ont retrouver maman toichi dit désolé confidentielle ce qui est clair maintenant vous êtes vraiment en danger l'un comme l'autre kaito l'autre nichan est la toichi me désigne kaito me prend la main petit frére je suis rassuré te voir je lui dit partons nichan allons la bas kaito ma dit surement pas les laisser gagner hors de question on va vivre et lettre hors jeux une bonne fois pour toute il vent de commettre une énorme erreur en lançant une attaque il vont payer je lui dit kaito c'est dangereux en est pas en position de les battre kaito me dis tu te trompe il ignore que nous somme vivant on peut les battre après tout je suis kids j'ai un moyen de les retrouver mai petit frére s 'ai besoin de toi pour les mettre hors jeu tu dois sortir du coma j'ai dit non je veut pas y aller j'y retournerais pas entre ses main gin je veut pas kaito petit frères tu n'a rien à craindre tu retournera pas dans ses main il va aller en prison c'est toi le tentai c'est ton enquêtes je dis non je veut pas y aller je suis plus tentai kaito me supplié si te plait moi je lui dit non j'irais pas la bas je veut pas laisse moi vas y moi j'y retourne pas kaito dit si tu meurs je meurs aussi pas question mon frère sois la bas et moi vivant on sera vivant tout les deux je dis kaito il me dit je suis sérieux petit frère on nous à séparer trop longtemps c'est pas quand je retrouve mon frére je laisserais pas ses salaud nous séparer à nouveaux je te jamais laisser tomber depuis on se connais c'est pas maintenant je vais commencer je sais tu as peur c'est normal l'enfer tu vécu fais peur que soit gin ou cette personne faut pas laisser gagner tu es toujours faire justice ça serais dommage sherlock des temps modernes connaisse pas ou l'enfant de la justice reste en injustice que aucun de ses cruel crime vers toi il à suffisamment injustice dans la famille c'est si injuste de faire justice et pour les autre et le héros vis en injustice je dis pas faire justice pour Conan mais shinichi aurais pu mettre fin à sa carrière en mettant close à sa dernière t grosse enquête je déteste ces personne qui t'on infligée la peur et cauchemar brisée des rêves brisées des familles kaito dit ça avec tant de tristesse dans sa voix son regard aussi est triste ojissan dit kaito kaito otossan j'ai essayé avoir justice pour toi il ont pris maman il on pris la maison il ont pris tout pour m'empêcher de les mette à jour ojissan toichi dis d'une voix rassurant u n'es pas coupable tu es victime toi et ton frère des victime qui paye qui fus mêler à une guerre dont les mineur n'ont rien avoir dans un monde des adultes na t'inquiète pas ces personne payerons un jours chaque action à conséquence tôt ou tard il tomberons définitif le principale c'est toi tu va bien c'est pas grave pour la maison après tout vaux mieux les secret des kuroba disparaît que l'un des dernier kuroba disparaît kaito il est temps pour toi tu repars che es vivants kaito je veut pas sans tentai ojissan dit kaito tu es simple inconscient ton frére est dans le coma pour prendre des forces quand il sera assez fort il aura besoin de toi qui veillera sur la famille si vous êtes tout les eux ici yukina maman ont besoin de toi pour les faire sourire akitomo à besoin de son grand frère pour le mener le haut comme toi tu as su le faire kaito me regarde il m'enlace fraternellement il me dit bat toi pour vivre petit frère soyons les plus fort ensemble j t'aime petit frère jusque à ton réveille je veillerais la famille soit bien pour toi je te promet de veille sur toi avant il retourne chez les vivants dure de négocier avec ojissan pour il me laisse voir ce que il se passa avec kaito mais réussi voir un peu son réveille les urgences infirmière dit sensei il c'est réveiller sensei ohayo dessus natashima sensei comment tu t'appelle kaito nerveux dit yakito sensei lui poser question il répond pas j'ai remarquer certaine question il serre fort les poing comme moi il se mord la lèvres il laisse personne le toucher et encore moins le piquer mais bon il à vite perdu contre les adulte la tête il fait quand il c'e retrouver moitié nu il c'est replié automatiquement sur lui devenu blanc il cache son torse même ci sensei remarquer le blessure de son dos sensei lui à poser question c'est pas laisser examiner il l'on endormie mais pas pour l'intuber pour le moment il l'on emmener faire ses examen sous masque sensei semble l'avoir reconnu est venu dans ma chambre il à parler maman de kaito en lui posant de question maman savait dé le départ que c'est kaito faut dire maman fonctionne sur instinct elle sait toujours quand il à un problème elle lui à répondu elle peut rien dire que sa famille est sous témoin protéger du FBI avec la photo sensei lui montrer elle reconnu kaito et dit c'est mon frère jumeau il s'appelle yakito qu'est il arriver sensei dit il il à été parmi les victimes d'un incendie maman dit été est ce mon fils est sensei il va dort en fais des examen il respirer la fumée quelle brulure superficielle et beaucoup de blessure cicatrice il semble il à pris une balle perdu à la jambe une blessure à la têt Mme Fujibarudo vos jumeau semble avoir été battu maman dit c'es des personne qui nous veut du mal il ont pris ma soeur il ont faire mon taire mon maîtrise qui travaillais pour eux mon mari vu des chose il comptait les dénoncer c'est moi qui les à séparer en pensant akitomo chez des amis pour sa sécurité il avais déjà kidnappée mon fils yakito puis je voir yakito sensei pas tout de suite en termine ses examen ensuite le transfert dans sa chambre il semble ces personne vont par tout moyen pour vous atteindre il vont pas le main doux il torture vos enfants maman dit le FBI est en route pour nous protéger c'est possible les garçon soit dans la même chambre sensei tout dépend des résultat des examen pour akitomo il est dans cette chambre par rapport son système immunitaire qui fonctionne pas correct dé que il sera bien il pourra aller en chambre normal je vous préviendrais à des résultat maman dit aligata natashima sensei voici 3 semaines et 3 jours 7 h 10 min j'était dans le coma à l'hôpital haido je dis j'était parce que je viens de me réveiller le temps mes yeux s'habitue à la lumière ma santé revenu à la normal la presque toute mes blessure et tout les cicatrice sont quasi totale invisible je suis encore intubé je peut pas dire j'ai mal vu je suis sous morphine bon de vu je suis j'ai pu voir des dessin des cadeaux des panier fruit des dessin prés du mur sur une table ben oui les cadeau de rétablissement pour moi il semble je suis tout seul mon compagnon à changer il porte des vetement personnaliser ça c'est signer ma grande soeur mon regard tombe sur mon corps j porte une blouse pédiatrique vert des chaussette vert imprimé d'un cow-boys toujours aussi petit j'arrive bouger les orteils le bras droit mon bras gauche toujour hors service kaito est rentré yakito avec un pyjama violet et blanc imprimé et personnaliser signer de ma grande soeur des chaussette violet des un peignoirs il surveille la porte avant de me rejoindre quand il ma vu réveiller il ma dit ohayo petit frère tu ma manquer il souris mon infirmière est venu peu après yakito kun qu'est tu fais hors de ta chambre il est tard c'est l'heure de dormir kaito fais la moue il dit voix enfantin nichan réveiller je veut rester avec li l'infirmière me regarde me souri et caresse mon visage konbawa akitomo kun je suis Shizuko Kentyama ton infirmière c'est moi qui est garde le soir tu peut pas encore parler sensei va te débarrasser de tout ça dans un moment kaito dit shizuko onessan est ce que nichan va bien infirmière dit oui il va bien toi tu retourne dans ta chambre kaito dit demo je veut rester avec nichan l'infirmière lui répond avec douceur rassurant tu reviendra après sensei va voir ton frère avant je viendrais te chercher après en attendant retourne dans ta chambre kaito soupire pris ma main dit petit frère je reviens te voir je suis content tu dors plus tu ma manquer il sorti avec l'infirmière moi je me demande si étais bonne idée j'ai vu toichi ojissan sourire à nous il à disparu en disant tout va bien shinchan à bientôt c'est la dernière fois je l'ai vu le sensei natashima est revenu avec le personnel fais faire quelque examen avant de me libérer de mon matériel j'arrive respirer seul ce qui me range pas je déteste être intuber j'ai hâte d'aller en chambre normal et quitter l'hôpital aller dans ma maison ou ce qui nous servira de maison vu la maison d'ojissan est détruit quelle que heure plus tard kaito ma soeur mes parents sont venu c je peut dire papa est contrarier parce que je suce mon pouce il peut trin faire maman lui fais obstacle ma soeur me trouve kawaii comme ça maman à insister pour kaito et moi en fait photo ensemble voir maman sourire ça fais chaud à mon coeur papa ils'amuse à la vexer pour quand mamn le rappelle à l'ordre il répond avec un ton amuser je plaisante yukiko kaito ma dit il fais ça tout le temps j'ai pu voir à travers ses blague pap m'observe ma soeur c'est limite je suis pas sa poupée la voir rappeler à l'ordre les parents ça m'amuse comme kaito lui il s est allongé sur mon lit à coté de moi avec ses écouteur un console de jeu il joue un jeux ninja tout en surveillant les parents et me souri je peut voir il est joyeux bien il cache son regard d'inquiétude pendant le match de foot de la télé Tokyo Spirit contre big Osaka ou le score est de 1 par tout je me suis endormis la tête contre épaule je suis pas seul kaito c'est aussi endormis avec sa musique de yoko okino faut dire les médicament et l'ennuie ça nous fatigue j'ai pu sentir on nous observe papa se demandais pa si il devais pas déplacer kaito à sa chambre mais ma soeur et mamn on dit non il sont trop kawaii come ça laissons dormir ces anges allons plutôt leur trouver des vêtement papa dit on ma soeur dit oui maman moi et toi papa passe je vous laisse entre femme j'ai autre chose de prévu ma soeur dit suke je vais rencontrer des beau gosse maman tu pourrais tes voir tes beau fans maman dit pourquoi pas papa sourciller il dit rêver mes chérie personne approche vous deux tant que j suis la maman à dit tchao mon amour ma soeur embrasse la joue pap bye otossan nous embrassez la joue et sort avec maman papa dit bon sang ces deux la elle ont don de m'irriter il est sorti derrière elle kaito ouvert un oeil tu t'es fait avoir il ma dit petit frère tu dors j'ai pas répondu je suis mis une meilleure position pour dormir du moins j'ai essayé parce que je suis toujours avec mes cauchemar frères Fujibarudo secret et vérité_


	4. réveille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akitomo sort du coma visite des amis amitié naissant

##  [frères Fujibarudo secret et vérité](http://rose-ecka971.skyrock.com/article_3247465472.html)

_chapitre: 3_

  
_voici maintenant 3 semaine je suis rentrer à l'hôpital je suis rester dans le coma 2 semaine 3 jour 7 h  10 min 3 jours de plus après mon réveille en chambre stérile  aujourdhui je suis transférer  dans une chambre normal  j'ai deux colocataire  kaito et un autre garçon de peu prés l'age que je suis censé être 7 mon frère est autorisation de sorti mais lui il refuse de sortir sans moi   depuis je suis réveiller il reste toujours prés de moi sauf quand c'est l'heure de visite et des soin les infirmière nous en vu dormir ensemble après mon réveille trouve kawaiii e n faites si on me voit rougir   c'est parce que les femmes dé qu'elle rentre dans ma chambre premier motelle dit kawaii après les soin la visite je passage divers service  on ma emmener dans ma nouvelle chambre mon frère est avec 3 enfant son colocataire  et 2 fille de environ de notre ages il  fais de la magie  enfin les tour facile  quand les fille m'on vue venir avec Sam le brancardier sur mon fauteuil le on dit kawaii j'ai rougi mon frère gai  dit yatta nichan est la Sam dit konnichiwa maroya chan Hélène chan  taiji kun yakito  kun  les enfants dit konnichiwa Sam ojissan Sam ma installer dans le lit  je vais pas nier le contact des hommes me met mal à l'aise j'ai pas vraiment choix  de laisser le personnel  faire leur travaille même mon papa j'ai du mal à ne pas avoir peur de lui je sais il sont gentille les simpl_ _e geste  ou trop prêt d'eux je tremble je suis encore plus méfiant  avant quand j'ai trop peur je peut me mettre à pleurer je peut me débattre ça fais sensei me faire dormir quand je suis trop agité la nuit je dors trés mal à cause  de mes cauchemars sensei me fais voir un psy pour enfants  tout comme kaito il à droit aussi lui veut pas aller mais on nous oblige aller  Sam dit  yakito kun c'est l'heure kaito répond je suis obligé d'aller  Sam dit oui yakito kun   ton frére  est allé c'est ton tour  y_ _a_ _kito soupire ranger ses affaire de magie   mis ses chausson les amis veiller sur mon petit frére  une fille répond OK  avec qui tu va yakito kaito dit je sais pas c'est qui Sam ojissan Sam répond   tu avec le psy  je t'emmène kaito ma remis un sac en papier il me dit c'est de la part du prof et  du club avant de d'aller avec Sam  j'ai regarder le contenu il à  mes gadget  à jour mais il semble avoir un changement sur certain  de mes gadgets  comme le badge le carnet le stylo  à la place  du  D de détective il un  A une petite fille  yeux bleu ciel 2 couette blonde avec un vava rose   sur les couette accent américain  mais maîtrise assez bien le japonais qui porte une salopette rose un pull rouge_ _des chaussette rayure violine blanc rose_ _me dit ça veut dire aventurier joyeux je répond sur ma tablette bleu version enfant  comment tu sait  elle ma répondu parce que  ton frère à fais le club et en fais partit du club  yakito kun  est le chef du club akitomo kun  tu va bien je lui répond genki vous êtes qui pourquoi vous êtes à l'hôpital  l'autre fille  porte une jupe short  jean bleu ciel un tee shirt dora  rouge  un bandeau rouge une veste jean rose des chaussette rose dora_ _dit ohayo dessus Hélène Michel 8 3B_ _haido je suis ici j'ai eu un accident  de moto avec mon papa la semaine dernière l'autre fille dit  dessus Maroya Cotir 7  je suis à l'hôpital à cause  de mes crise Epilepsie il à 3 jours  le garçon  porte  une blouse pédiatrique vert brun un blouson bleu marine  cheveux court yeux vert   dit dessus Taiji Gojima  8 je suis ici  à cause  de l'appendicite  j'ai été opéré hier je suis  aussi dans ta chambre  je répond  tu es mon colocataire  il me dit votre colocataire ton frère est aussi  dans la chambre  maroya dit Hélène et moi on est dans la même chambre la 317 Hélène dit j'aime bien avoir quelqu'un quand je suis à l'hôpital c'est plus amusant on s'ennuie moins ton frère à dit u était dans le coma c'est vrai  je répond oui  taiji dit pourquoi tu était dans le coma  je répond pas envie de parler de ça  maroya m'observe avec joue rougi Hélène aussi  je demande aux fille qu'et qui il y a  t il Hélène me dit bestuni  maroya dit akitomo kun sit ton frère  il à une copine  je observe maroya je rougis léger je lui répond je sais pas  mon frère tu l'aime bien  maroya chan  maroya rougis le nie   en me disant un non de la tête  Hélène un ton moqueuse  c'est pas vrai elle amoureuse de ton frère elle parle tout le temps de lui maroya rougis plus  me regarde timide ment je pense c'est vrai kaito est un beau gosse il semble que je suis pas le seul les fille plait en parlant de filles 2 heures plus tard mes club  de détective est venu me voir avec mes cousin  heiji  et le profs  quand sensei Arnold  lest venu me voir il fut bien surpris devoir autant d'enfants dans la chambre kaito est aussi revenu   de son rendez vous lui c'est un clown dragueur impossible d'arrêter  Mr drague_ _ai dit mina j'ai trouver sa chambre vous venez   kaito me dit voici les DJ dm  maroya dit c'est quoi DJ  dm kaito répond le club detective junior et detective musclor le club de mon frère et cousin shinichi nichan veste club DJ  est rentrer j'ai vu cette fille  cheveux  court noir yeux bleu identique au mien qui est de moi  avec son  bandeau rose une robe  rose un tee-shirt blanc chaussette rose  basket bleu avec le blouson  du club  ses cheveux noir ses yeux bleu qui à un sourire  deviens jalouse  dé que je suis  à parler avec d'autre fille elle rentre souriant après avoir vu les fille  et kaito et moi  tous nous regarde surprise   comme j'ai changer d'apparence il me reconnais  pas kaito et moi on à tout deux teint nos cheveux en blond   moi j'ai plus mes lunettes  et c'est la première visite autre que la familles j'ai droit par contre il à un kaito va pas apprécier il sont pas au courant pour mon frère à part ai ma cousine hairina la petite soeur de heiji_ _genta dit ale ou  est Conan le club dit genta kun kun    genta rougi gêné gomen   taiji demande c'est qui Conan   haibara sèchement ça te regarde pas    le prof ai chan   haibara souris faux gomen prof maroya vous venez voir qui  mina  kioka   dit ohayo en cherche mon cousin akitomo  kaito répond par ici il est la  ayumi me regarde puis kaito  dit   kawaii des jumeau les filles  c'est vrai il sont kawaii ces jumeau j'ai rougis  tout comme kaito kaito sourire magicien fais tour des fleur à faire rougir les filles dit ohayo je suis Yakito FUjibarudo 7 akito c'est mon frère vous êtes le club de mon frère et le club de shinichi nichan   kioka  dit oui c'est nous je suis kioka fujimine 7 je suis dans la classe de ton frère avec hairina chan ayumi chan    2 A teitan  cousine et membre du club des détective junior ensuite ayumi  ohayo dessus Ayumi  Yochida 7  DJ ensuite hairina dessus H_ _airina  Hatorry 7 DJ puis aimi salut  dessus Aimi  Haibara  8 2 B teitan DJ  puis misturiko ohayo dessus  Misturiko Tsubaraya 8 nouveau 2B teitan DJ puis genta yo dessus  Genta Kojima 8 2B   teitan  DJ  puis  les DM se présente_ _ma cousine_ _Ha_ _mira_ _age de ma soeur  dessus Hamira  se présente ohayo je suis Hamira  Fujimine la grande soeur de kioka lui c'est mon frère jumeau  Hiroaki Hiroaki dit vos grand cousin_ _shailly   se présente  dessus shailly  Hattory  la n°1 de ma fratrie  et lui c'est heiji mon petit frère taiji dit heiji hattory comme le détective de l'ouest  heiji lui même tu viens de l'ouest  du aussi   taiji dit  hai je sui né à Osaka  j'habite à Tokyo depuis mes 5 ans   hairina   dit ale toi tu serais pas taiji Gojima   taiji  répond hai c'est moi comment tu sait ça hairina chan   hairina  en maternelle je sui rentré à 2 ans et demis tu était dans ma classe il avais petit dans dans notre classe en fais classe ensemble 2 fois  quand à l'école maternelle d'Osaka  taiji sourit  je me souviens  tu  à fais la moyenne section quand j'étais grande section avant mon déménagement tu souriait tout le  temps  tu joue avec ma cousine   Enako  et Isao kun heiji nissan  je peut avoir un orthographe pour ma grande soeur elle est ta plus grande fan heiji sourire  sorti une photo pour la signer  répond bien sur comment s'appelle ta soeur   taiji répond joyeusement  Silvana Gojima maroya  sortit son portable ion frère aussi est ton fan je peut avoir pour lui une photo avec moi   si te plait heiji nissan_   


  
_heiji ma lancer un regard frimeur  et Hélène moi aussi je veut une dédicace  et une photo_ _ensemble_ _si te plait  taiji dit hé moi aussi  heiji tout sourire du calme je veut bien faire plaisir  à tout le monde kioka  si voulez je peut faire une photo avec mon appa_ _reille photo  heiji dit excellente idée je vais faire mieux les fan et les DJ  avec moi sur la photo  ai  dit passe   ma cousine dit  les cousin vous faite avec nous kaito le club des aventurier joyeux est d'accord  faire une photo avec DJ ayumi dit  c'est qui les aventurier joyeux kaito c'est le nom de mon  club maroya  dit dessus maroya cotir 7 je suis dans le  club des AJ Hélène  dit dessus Hélène Michel 8 dessus 3 B haido sensei harold   domo je me suis tromper je suis  à 'école  hiroaki vous êtes  sensei harold dit je suis chinsuko harold orthopédiste  je cherche le patient aki kaito  dit akitomo c'est mon frère  me désignant    genta sensei harold vous soigner quoi sensei harold je soigne les os tu te casse le bras ou la jambe  c'est moi qui  aide tes os à guérir  l'infirmière du jour   rentrer konichiwa mina  taiji kun  yakito kun maroya chan Hélène chan allez dans la salle d'activité avec vos amis   kaito   dit je su_ _is obliger d'aller Julia obassan  l'infirmière yakito kun c'est obligatoire  Annie chan  vous attend pour faire des activités ne t'inquiète pas ton frère rejoindra quand il aura finis  tu peut emmener tes amis avec toi heiji  dit puis je vous accompagner  J l'infirmière dit vous êtes  heiji répond hattory heiji  j'ai été  engager pour sécurité s des jumeau  infirmière demande  vous avez quel ages  heiji 18 l'infirmière seul les mineur sont autorisé les plu  le sensei harold parmi vous at-il un responsable du patient hiroaki dessus  cousin  si non il  le prof qui est le parrain  des jumeau  harold les membre de la famille non enfant peut rester les autres attendre dans la salle d'attendre   kaito ma murmure  quel chose avant de sortir  avec les autre ma cousin mes cousin jumeau et le prof sot restez les autre accompagne l'infirmière sensei ma poser des question sen_ _s_ _ei harold dit akitomo kun je suis la pour t'aider j'ai quelque question à  poser  tu comprend j'ai dit oui de la tête  sensei dit   tu peut me dire si tu te blesse souvent  j'ai signer parfois  sensei sourciller  ma cousine dit il à dit parfois  sensei vous comprenez langue des signe  mon cousin tout ce qui est langue c'est obligatoire dans notre famille sensei demande vous êtes quel famille ma cousine  répond fujimine  sensei je vois   akitomo  kun comment tu t"es cassé le bras j'ai signer je sui tomber dans l'escalier mon cousin sourciller il ma signer vraiment je lui signe oui sensei qu'est  ma cousine dit il est tomber dans l'escalier sensei  dit mais mon cousin répond  il est tête l'air et un vrai cascadeur   il tient jamais en place sensei  dit quel age tu akimoto kun j'ai signe 7  sensei dit ça arrive souvent  tu tombe dans l'escalier je signe non mon cousin  ma signe menteur dit la vérité j'ai repiquer par signe je ment pas c'est la vérité  il réplique cette année c'est la 5 éme fois à qui tu veut faire croire ça sensei observer  sourcillant   dit quel est le problème  mon cousin  bestuni  il veut savoir pourquoi vous poser toute ses question sensei dit  je fais mon travaille votre cousin à de nombreuse fracture  qui on mal cicatrisé  je cherche des explication ça lui arrive souvent de se blesser  ma cousine  dit oui  parfois mais c'est vrai que cette année  c'est la 5 éme fois sensei demande quel est la dernière fracture il à eu le prof dit  c'est la sa cheville  au foot sensei dis  akitomo  kun tu fais du sport  je signe le foot avec le club et le sport de l'école  mon cousin dit  le foot au club et le sport à l'école  sensei dit à quel école tu va akitomo kun  tu es en quel classe   ma cousine dit il est 2  teitan primaire  sensei dit  avec ou vivait til lors de sa dernière blessure le prof dit il était chez un amis de la famille sensei dis à quand remonte la dernière blessure mon cousin il à 6 mois lors d'un match amicale un joueur de l'équipe adverse il c'est fouler la cheville  sensei dit  ça arrive souvent il se blesse au foot  le prof akitomo est douer il est trés bon assez dangereux pour ses adversaire   sensei quelle est le poste tu joue  akitomo kun je signe attaquant milieux terrain il mon cousin  dit attaquant  et milieux  il est un bon buteur  sensei dit à quel club tu joue akitomo kun je signe mon club avec mes amis  et Tokyo junior il à marre des question  débarrasse moi de lui mon cousin n me signe ne crois pas tu échappe   la police et le FBI à aussi des question pour toi je signe lâche moi je suis fatigué mon cousin m'enerve il me crois pas la façon il agis avec moi il agis plus comme l'agent que ma cousine dit il joue avec ses amis et le club Tokyo junior  il est fatigué  sensei dit 2 question je te laisse tranquille   tu veut bien  akitomo kun ma cousine me signe  juste il t laisse tranquille mon cousin tu as peu de te trahir je signe je vois pas de quoi tu parle il signer menteur  je lui signe de ma chambre  ma cousine hiroaki yamero  tu lui fais peur  mon cousin ss tu m'énerve frangine  sensei sourcille demander un problème mon cousin dit bestuni juste ma jumelle qui lis mes pensée  sensei dit avez vous d'autre jumeau dans votre famille   oui il en du coté de notre père mon cousin dit il en à aussi du coté d'ojissan le père de notre cousin sensei me regarde il me pose la question que redoute le plus dit akitomo kun y'a t-il quelqu'un qui te fais mal j'ai pas répondu mon cousin  me lancer un regard le même que celle de son père il me fait j'ai préférer ignorer sensei  lever  un sourcil  demande il à compris ma cousine c'est approché de_ _moi elle me signe si je vais bien je lui signe ça va à part un  mal tête je regarde mon cousin lever un sourciller bizarrement j'ai impression il va pas me lâcher il est vraiment comme son père  le frère de maman il à 2 ans et demi de plus que shinichi il est très protecteur avec ses soeur quand je suis rentré à l'école il aimais me protéger vu on à fais presque tout temps école ensemble jusque il déménage quand je suis rentré sur mes vrai 7 ans il à quitter le pays  habiter en_ _France revenue il à 2 ans avec son père quand il ont appris j'ai changer de corps il me soûlé trop trop protecteur avec moi surtout quand il appris je me suis pris une balle d'ailleurs c'est à cet période il sont revenue_ _leur soeur et leur père_ _ojissan est divorcée ma cousine chaque vacance elle va en France va voir c'est autre frère j'ai sourciller perdu dans mes pensée sensei poser des question au prof et mes cousin et il est sortir ma cousine fichu une tape derrière la tête de son frère dit toi  mon cousin réplique hé frangine pourquoi tu me frappe elle lui dit tu as vu comment tu agis avec  notre cousin il dit j'ai fait de mal à ce que je sache j'ai fait juste mon travaille ma cousine dit justement tu agis comme agent tu lui as fais peur si tu veut il parle tu employé mauvaise stratégie tu aurais du faire différence entre famille et agent  pas mélanger mon cousin dit hein je sais différencier famille et agent je te signale moi je suis gentille attend de voir  les policier et leur méthode j'ai vu bien plus dur comme méthode d'interroger je pense cousin à raison il à plus dur que lui il te pose des question à répétition qui peut mettre à nerf n'importe qui j'ai préférer laisser mes cousin et leur dispute je suis allé dans la salle d'activité en m'emmenant dans ma chambre il montrer la salles des activité la salle de jeu pour les enfants et la salles des ados il à 5 salles repartit pour les patient de pédiatrie une salle pour les bébé une salle pour les maternelle et primaire pour les activité celle qui sert de salle de classe pour les sensei des école une salle de jeux pour les maternelle et primaire  la cantine pour les patient qui peuvent se déplacer on est crèche maternelle primaire  au premier service au 2 ème service c'est collège lycée pour les grand de -18 la dernière c'est une_   _salle cinéma ou spectacle il à des magicien marionnettiste qui viens divertir tout le mineur et personnel de la pédiatrie cette salle est ouverte à 18 h à 22 h la salle d'activité est ouverte de 10 h  à 15 h 30 la salle de jeux est ouverte de 9 h à 17 h 30 je vous parle même pas du couvre feu à 21h les enfants réintégré leur chambre 22 h les ados réintégré leur chambre et toute les salles commune est sous surveillance des caméra même chose du couloir et la je parle même pas la présence du FBI et la police qui contrôle tout qui ma rendu plus nerveux même ci je voudrais m'enfuir les porte s'ouvre seulement de l'intérieur sauf ci tuas un badge du personnel la porte s'ouvre  se referme juste après et autre problème il à que les adulte qui peut ouvrir les moins de 11 dois avoir un responsable pour la nuit en raison de nombreux enlèvement qui il à eu  l'hôpital mis règle sont obligatoire pour moi jusque à présent c'st maman ma soeur ma cousine la grande son frère papa et ojissan j'ai du mal avec eux mon cousin sensei riojima ma dit c'est normal que j'ai du mal ce sont des adulte c'est des adulte qui m fait du mal les ados j'arrive accepter un peu leur présence je reste peur je suis perdu dans mes pensée j'ai marcher dans couloir en voyant porte ouverte je suis tenter franchir cette porte  qui peut m'emmener hors de ce lieux c'est le jour des livraison jute à coté il à un chariot  ou il plein de carton poser sur le chariot ou autour du charia je vois il apporte deux sapin j'ai écarquille les yeux on déjà en hivers quand je me suis enfuis en était en automne j'a vraiment envie d'aller mais j'ai vu la porte se fermer en plus ma cousine kioka aimi et ayumi avec la soeur de heiji revenir avec des sachet rentrer juste à temps difficile de dire elle m'ont pas vu la première chose  ayumi et ma cousine  son venu prés de moi ma cousine me demande  cousin tu va bien je lui répond oui  de la tête ayumi dit tu as finis avec sensei je signe oui ma cousine dit tu peut venir avec nous  cousin on va faire_ _truc cool je lui signe quelle genre elle me dit un projet pour le club en va profiter de faire dessin aimi me signe on à été acheté pour ton frère du matériel vu il peut pas sortir j'ai signer aimi tu peut je te parle plus tard s elle me signe d'accord  qu'est qui t'es arrivé pour ton bras j'ai signer mauvaise chut ma cousine dit tu es tomber comment je signe avec mon sket j'ai plus de sket demander au prof de faire pour moi  aimi OK ayumi me dit akitomo il était ou ton frère je signe j'ai pas droit de le dire  ayumi qu'est qui la dit ma cousine répond il ta dit il n'a pas droit de le dire j'ai hésité de le signer  ayumi chant tu veut je t'apprend les langue que je connais aimi me signe tu devrais lui dire tes sentiment pour elle j'ai rougit signer sans commentaire et misturiko kun tu lui dit quand elle rougit et s'avancer en disant dans tes rêves tentai kun je signe je suis plus tentai m'appelle pas comme ça ma cousine surprise heiiiiiiiin tu es plus détective elle à dit aimi ayumi me regarde  ayumi dit co akitomo kun c'est vrai tu es plus détective je regarde autour de moi les adultes qui nous observes m'ont mis mal à l'aise aimi dit ayumi chan kioka chan allons parler ailleurs  sans oreille  ma cousine dit bonne idée la soeur d'heiji me souris en prenant ma main en est allé rejoindre les autres je peut sentir rougir je sui entre 4 filles j'ai vu les enfants du club et d'autre patient plus jeune et un peu plus grand mais niveau primaire je crois  c'est réunis que les enfant du primaire et de la maternelle  une des animatrice  venu nous voir elle dit puis je vous aider ma cousine dit on est avec akitomo et yakito mes cousin   l'animatrice appelle une de ses collègue Annie  voici de ton groupe l'animatrice Annie venu n_ _ous rejoindre elle dit konnichiwa dessus Annie tu es akitomo kun en s'adressant à moi je lui répond de oui de la tête elle ma proposer sa main j'ai pris avec hésitation elle à dit venez avec moi les enfants  elle dit je suis l'animatrice qui s'occupe de 6/8 c'est avec moi tu sera après les soin c'est comme à l'école de 10 h 17 h 00 on fait divers activité tu peut manger aussi avec les autre enfants à la cantine   je viens mercredi après midi vendredi matin_ _lundi_ _samedi dimanche tu est toute la journée avec moi les autre jour s il à le sensei viens pour chaque groupe le sensei   de ton groupe s'appelle Stephan Rubato aujourd'hui on est samedi akitomo kun est tu droitier ou gauche  ma cousine dit il est gaucher  mais il sait utiliser sa main droite  Annie l'animatrice tu as de la chance aujourdhui on fait de la peinture tu peut utiliser ton deuxième bras  je regarde kaito qui porte un tablier qui paint un sapin_ _qui est dans son élément faire le clown pour amuser Annie dit yakito kun tu fais ton travail kaito ma vu souri dit hai Annie onessan  mon nichan et les girly vont faire aussi de la peinture   Annie oneesan Annie dit oui mais toi fais ton travaille je m'occupe de ton frère je regarde heiji il surveille sa petite soeur qui s'intéresse à taiji il est drôle il arrête pas de sourciller taiji hairina  s'entende bien maroya elle n'arrête pas de regard mon frère quand elle à vu mon regard elle vite détourner son regard sur sa feuille misturiko et genta avec Hélène parle ensembles tout en fessant  un dessin de peinture incroyable aimi est jalouse elle c'est immiscer dans le trio prés de misturiko qui il à rougi je crois ben Hélène la bien compromis genta regarde ma cousine  qui elle à repère un garçon elle n'a pas arrêter de lui sourire quand elle à vu son frère qui est dans le couloir il nous surveille avec la soeur de heiji et sa soeur elle  à pas pris risque  d'aller son frère est vraiment trop protecteur elle et ayumi avec moi on est allé sur une table vide après avoir mis  le tablier ou Annie à dit on fait de la peinture on dessine ce qu'_ _on veut d'écrire notre prénom et notre age  peinture_ _ma cousine elle fait des fleurs et des animaux ayumi à dessiné des enfants  kaito nous à rejoint avec une nouvelle feuille blanche et c'est aussi à coté de moi il ma chuchoter à l'oreille dessinons un super héros c'est pour le projet  secret je lui signe c'est quoi il sourcille j'avais oublier il maîtrise pas les signe ma cousine  lui dit il te  demande c'est quoi  kaito c'est un secret je vous en parlerais après   les filles ça vous dit on fasse un concour de plus beau super héros ma cousine dit comme kamen yaiba   kaito oui mais c'est pas un existe déjà mais un c'est vous qui l'inventé le plus beau  sera pour un projet ma cousine inventer une nouveau cool je participe  ayumi  répond ayumi aussi participe  kaito dit ayumi chan pourquoi  tu dis ayumi pour parler de toi genta qui entendu  kaito viens devant lui dit c'est quoi ton problème avec ayumi kaito se levé face à genta  tu crois me faire peur je parle à ayumi chan pas à to  Annie yakito kun genta kun que se passe il genta dit c'est lui qui embête ayumi  ayumi gifler genta   fâché elle le dit uso tu devrais avoir honte genta kun de te faire remarquer à l'hôpital tu me fais honte tu ose mentir sur un patient yakito kun ne m'embête pas il ma simple poser une question tu viens jouer les dur ici genta kun ton comportement fais honte à tout le club et tu me fais honte je supporte trop longtemps tes bêtise  à partir demain tenant toi tu t'approche plus de ayumi nous somme plus amis honte à toi de salir notre club  elle  s'asseoir  genta  rouge de honte dit ayumi ma cousine dit genta kun tu as entendu ayumi chan tu laisse tranquille genta dit demo  aimi dit  genta kun tu es sourd genta dit tout ça de ta faute yakito kun j'ai retenu kaito  j'ai signer ma cousine  genta kun est virer   ma cousine  dit genta kun tu es exclu du groupe tu est prier de remettre tes accessoires du club avant demain genta kun dit hein je veut pas   c'est pas toi qui commande  heiji intervenu que se passe t il  hairina   dit nichan genta kun est exclu du club  tu peut le faire sortir  genta dit j'ai rien fait  moi je signe à heiji fais le partir de l 'hopital avant mon frère lui casse  il à menti sur mon frère heiji m signer tu es sur je  lui signer oui genta kun est virer il à  énerver ayumi   et dépasser limite heiji dis compris genta kun viens avec moi  gent a dit heiji  nichan heiji stop genta kn tu as fais assez dégât pour aujourd'hui  genta regarde ayumi dit ayumi chan ayumi l'ignore genta m regarde son regard me fais de  la peine   kaito j'ai vu genta  avoir ce genre de  regard kaito serrer ma min en le regardant j'ai vu il me lance une regard dissuasion quand genta vu tout le club ignore il est sorti déçu je déteste cette ambiance entre les enfants  le club à instaurer des règles j'ai été élu c_ _hef du club par les autre en plus je me suis pas présenter c'est les enfant qui on voter  idée de ma soeur parce que genta s'autoproclame chef  les autre trouve il n'pas les compétences c'est eux qui on insister pour mettre les règle genta à reçu plusieurs avertissement  il pensait tout se passe comme il veut j'avoue il à ce qu'il cherche mais je trouve beaucoup trop cruel c'est règles pour un enfant de le virer en voyant ayumi elle à le regard de tristesse tout les enfant du club lui demande si elle va bien ayumi répond  genki les amis ayumi est forte pour faire croire elle va bien genta et elle sont amis depuis la maternelle  et elle est trés amicale avec toute le monde  elle aime toujour sourire un peu plus tard j'ai esquiver déjeuner en prétendant d'être fatigué je pas dire j'ai un repas de choix en dehors soupe nourriture  mixé ,gelée,compote liquide,fortifiant,crème ,purée_ _pas de solide_ _ça pendant un mois sensei ma dit je suis rester très longtemps sous intuber plus longtemps que la dernière fois mon corps doit se réhabitué à nourriture pour éviter étouffement rejet    infection pour être hydrater je dois toujours marcher avec ma perfusion et en fauteuil roulant personnaliser privilégié d'être un fils de riche mais bon pour le moment j'ai fauteuil standard jusque ma sorti s à cause de mes coté douloureux il est vrai ma chambre il aller retour du personnel avec le club présent dans ma chambre la police et le FBI c'est abstenu de poser des questions pour le moment je sait tôt ou tard il me poseront les question surtout l'hôpital à signaler et fourni les preuves que je peut pas nier j'ai peur je sait pas quoi faire quoi leur dire surtout papa traîne à l'hôpital et avec lui impossible de Annie l'animatrice est d'accord est je peut rester  dans ma chambre avec mes amis en plus je dois dire j'ai pas de bonne nouvelle même  moi c'est nouvelle me fais peur j'ai la moité de mon corps  fonctionne pas correct je suis paralyser temporairement et ça c'est à cause de lui d'ou la raison j' dois rouler en fauteuil le la part du temps ça c'est conséquence de mon cerveau à fonctionne assez normal sauf pour mes membre j'arrive à bouger mon bras droit mes pied mes genoux et jambe ça fonctionne pas trop et ça à cause de la maltraitance de lui sur ma tête et mon corps  qui à endommager mon cerveau je suis toujours intelligent sur ce coté c'est intact sur le coté émotion sensation à moitié perturbe souvenir et cauchemar malheureusement pour moi toujours la je voudrais tant plus me souvenir de ma vie de shinichi et des mauvais souvenir et cauchemar de Conan  pendant j'était avec le club la spécialiste est venu avec un catalogue de fauteuil roulant avec papa ayumi me dit akitomo kun  tu sort quand  j'ai marquer sur ma tablette sensei ma dit peut être dans 2 semaines je vais d'abord faire rééducation aimi dit pourquoi tu est en rééducation j'ai marquer nichan dit leu kaito  nichan je lui marque si te plait j'arrive pas leur dire  ma cousine dire quoi    kaito  soupire mon frère peut pas marcher sensei à fait des teste à son réveillé il allais bien mais un peut plus tard  quand il à voulu se lever  avant hier il est tomber  ses jambes  répond pas      sensei à dit il est paralysé partielle qu'il doit faire de la rééducation pour retrouver ses jambes pour les 3 prochain mois et son bras gauche  aimi me regarde tu sent tes jambes je lui marque pas tout temps parfois j'ai trés mal parfois je sent rien j'ai pas tout sensation mes pied j'arrive les orteils c'est mes genoux et mes jambes  qui sont pas   hairina dit demo ça veut  dire tu peut pas jouer au foot kaito dit il peut pas jouer au foot pour 6 mois il à beaucoup de chose il est interdit   de faire jusque à son rétablissement ma cousine  dit tu marche en béquille  ou en fauteuil j'ai marquer les 2 pour l'instant c'est en fauteuil les amis je dois quitter le club de détective junior  misturiko  dit pourquoi  je marque plusieurs raison en premier je suis plus détectives  j'ai des problème sur beaucoup de chose et une des raison je peut pas faire certaine activité le chef sera ma cousine ayumi dit demo akitomo kun tu sait même ci tu as des problème en peut t'aider  en est tes amis  kaito ayumi chan ce que mon frère dit il veut pas être détective il arrêter mais veut pas vous empêcher d'enquêter il sait vous aimer résoudre   misturiko  c'est vrai j'aime bien résoudre  mais le meilleur c'est on frère et sans lui c'est pas pareille ayumi c'est vrai il à raison le meilleur c'est ton frère mais ayumi préfère s'amuser avec ses amis passer du temps tous ensemble   hairina  mais pourquoi akitomo change pas le nom du club tout simplement  ma cousine dit excellente idée  hairina comme ça on peut rester un club mais d'amis misturiko je suis d'accord  sit akitomo kun tu peut toujours camper je marque je sais pas j'ai pas demander vous voulez vraiment changer le nom du club  ayumi dit pour hairina dit oui  ma cousine pour les enfant regarde aimi  elle sourit dit OK misturiko dit je suis pour je marque nichan  pense quoi  il ma dit je pense pour retrouver une normale tu as besoin de tes amis c'est ton club  tes amis et on à besoin de tout le monde pour t'aider c'et une bonne idée de renommer ton club  et avec nos 2 club en pourra faire des activité ensemble de temps en temps peut-être camper avec nos 2 club ou faire partit de jeux vidéo ça serais super petit frère je regarde les enfants en réfléchissant  je sait il aime tous la nature  et il sont amis obstinée papa et le spécialiste est entré  dit konichiwa les DJ les enfants dit konichiwa yusako ojissan konichiwa obassa   la spécialiste dit konichiwa mina  je cherche akitomo kun les enfants me désigne j'ai signe à papa c'est qui    il me répond en signe elle vient pour te faire choisir fauteuil c'est une de mes amis je signe otossan je suis obligé il ma répliquer tu préfère je choisi à ta place  j'ai signer je veut faire   la spécialiste dit yusako kun c'est qui tout ses enfants papa répond c'est les_ _a_ _mis de akitomo avec sa cousine  et son frère jumeau akitomo voici  E_ _rika Nakatomi elle travaille pour une entreprise de spécialiser pour équipement médicale  elle vient te montrer des fauteuils pour choisir  la spécialiste   sortit un catalogue  di je viens aussi pour t'aider  répondre à tes question yusako il comprend papa oui il ne peut pas parler parce que il à été intuber il dois retrouver sa voix dans les jours avenir   ayumi dit yusako ojissan  est ce que il peut venir camper avec son fauteuil  papa dit je sis pas spécialiste poser question   à Erika  la spécialiste vous campez  ma cousine dit oui souvent  la spécialiste je peut vous dire il à un des modèle tout terrain  de toute les couleur vous faite  quoi d'autre comme activité  ayumi on va se baigner à la plage   hairina on fais ski ma cousine du roller  du patin du vélo  misturiko on théâtre  aimi dit pécher la spécialiste je vois des vrai aventurier elle ouvre la moitié  du catalogue elle me donne me montre les modèle  alors celui ci  c'est le modèle manuel pliable transportable partout il à tout les couleur celui la c'est pareille il à imprimé ce modèle trois roue  certain l'utilise comme voiture c'est 3 modèle sont électrique imprimé ou pas il tient sécurité  kaito dit Erika obassa vous avez pas des modèle qui font les deux elle nous montre à la page suivant si mitte il 3 catégorie il sont tout_ _électrique et  manuel tout terrain deux modèle imprimer ou uni divers couleur  si non tu peut commander ce que tu veut  de ce_   _modèle_ _ma cousine dit il peut personnaliser  la spécialiste oui pour un aventurier ce mode est pratique il peut ajouter des option comme lumière guidon de vélo il à même un dossier pour se baigner  déplaçable imperméable akitomo kun tu peut tout demander combien ça coûte  je signe pap ma dit ne pas te soucier  de a je m'en charge je lui demande je  peut prendre le plus cher avec un sourire n'exagère pas non tu demande le nécessaire je veut bien te donner quelque option pas+5   kaito ma chuchoter quel chose j'ai regarde  les fauteuil j'ai écrit sur ma tablette  je veut multifonction couleur du club   des  amis de la nature  bleu  vert électrique et manuel pour  avec les foot j'ai montrer  il ma dit quelle fonction j'ai noter lumière  pourvoir camper me baigner si c'est possible Erika obassa elle ma dit bien sur   akitomo kun tu demande on ait je vais prendre tes mesure kaito montre le modèle 3 roue il_  


  
_Erika_ _obassa ne lui donner pas un modèle ringard comme ça donner lui un cool mon frère est un garçon cool  je veut il soit cool Erika prend mes mesure   pas de problème en fera ton frère akitomo kun tu veut quel modèle  je lui montre celui qui dossier jusque ma tete   et un écran elle not les mesures  dit tu as du gout la prochaine fois je reviendrais c'est pour t'emmener ton fauteuil cool  elle range ses affaire dit bon mina je  vous laisse j'ai d'autre client aller voir à bientôt akitomo kun à bientôt le sorti papa dit les enfants 30 min après laisser le se reposer il est sorti  ayumi dit tu va bien akitomo kun je lui signe de oui de la tête  haibara me signe tu es sur  d'aller bien  je lui signe ça va est ce elle est au courant pour moi  elle me signe ta petite ami je lui réplique c'est pas ma petite amie c'est ma meilleure amie dit tu pourrais réconcilier ayumi chan et genta kun  ma cousine dit non on à pas besoin de lui je signe pourquoi ça elle ma répliquer il est égoïste quand tu as disparu  il à dit tu es parti prendre trésor pour toi tout seul il ne soucis jamais des autres il parle  trop il ment il vole il nous met dans des problème j'ai signe genta vole haibara ma signer ça mamn l'envoyer acheter des chose pour elle il s'en servit pour acheter de sucrerie  un jeu vidéo des bande dessiné la moitié des article de sa mère il à menti à sa maman en disant il en avais pas misturiko dit de quoi vous parler aimi chan kioka chan  ma cousine dit des bêtise de genta kun et pourquoi on veut plus de lui  hairina  sérieux bas ma grande soeur à fais un gâteau l'autre fois  il est venu jouer avec ayumi chan misturiko kun il à dit il est allé au toilette il c'est servi du gâteau sans autorisation et c'était un gâteau  pour anniversaire d'un de ses amis elle mis refroidir  elle était fâché elle accuser nichan  parce que il c'était plaint d'avoir faim je lui dit comment tu sit c'est genta qui la fait elle ma dit parce que on jouai à un jeu de société il avais du chocolat dessus les billet en rangeant mon jeu j'ai vu il salis les billet avec du chocolat quand je lui est dit tu as salit mon jeu il ma dit c'est pas lui je l'ai dit à ma grande soeur elle à nettoyer mon jeu ma dit de pas utiliser mes affaire quand il est la en plus ce baka à casser un mes affaires ayumi dit je m'en souviens il casser un des objet de ta collection  misturiko oui hairina était fâché elle à même pleurer heiji nichan la interdit de venir jouer chez hairina mes parent aussi ne veut plus il joue à la maison mon papa ma interdit de jouer avec lui il à dit de pas jouer avec un enfant mal élever  après l'école on été à la librairie il feuilleté un magasine les main sale le libraire appeler mes parent mon père donné une fessé et ma puni tout un mois d'argent de poche mes jeux vidéo la télé si il apprend je joue avec genta il me gronde  ma grande soeur me dénonce en plus kaito dit vous venez avec lui à l'hôpital aimi dit il c'est invité tout seul hier soir les filles et misturiko dormais à nous chez le prof il est veu sonner chez nous il entendu dire on viens voir ton frère il voulais venir le prof accepter ide le laisser venir  je signe pourquoi tu l'a pas invité  haibara parce que on les autre voulais faire une réunion sans lui_   


_ma cousine dit ben il est venu 1 seule foi chez moi il c'est mal compter papa lui à dit de pas venir chez moi si il est incapable de bien se comporter avec chez moi c mon grand frère à la maison il ne rentre pas d'ailleurs c'est de sa faute si akitomo à pris ne balle avec ses bêtise  kaito nani tu as pris une balle à cause de lui  je lui marque c'est accident de hasard aimi it un hasard oui mais si il c'était pas fais remarquer tu n'aurais pas été blesser grave  dans cette grotte  je signe mais non je suis rentré aussi par curiosité  ma cousine dit ayumi chan ma raconter comment tu t'es fais blesser  misturiko  dit j'ai trouver la grotte c'est lui qui à eu l'idée de rentré ayumi dit c'est aussi lui qui 'est presser en disant à chercher le trésor il à vu les meurtrier hairina et c'est  cause de lui il t'on tirer dessus dans la grotte quand tu voulus nous protéger aimi dit de toute façon à chaque fois on est quelque part il se fais remarquer et attire des problèmes au club c'est toi qui les tire de leur ennuie à cause de ses bêtise kaito dit plus maintenant je suis la je laisse pas mon frère payer pour les autres  il se débrouille tout seul_ _deja il est un bavard  et un traite dé son arriver il appelle mon frère par Conan devant tout le monde en plus il veut se battre sans raison j'ai dit écrit il voulais défendre ayumi chan  ayumi j'ai pas besoin d'être défendu je parle à qui je veut si il refus e de voir la vérité c'est  son problème il n'a pas droit de m'empêcher parler aux garçon et mentir sur ton frère alors c'est lui qui à commencer  je pardonne pas il mérite pas mon amitié akitomo c'est seul les vrai ami comme toi à droit de me défendre et mon papa personne d'autre en plus pap est d'accord j'aille dans le club avec ta cousine   ma cousine dit tu veut faire jujitsu  ayumi dit oui j'ai demander à mon papa de m'inscrire dans un ton club pour apprendre me défendre parce que quand ayuli serai grande je eut travailler comme jodie  sensei ou sato keiji  en faite  voulez faire quoi plus tard les  amis hairina je veut est sensei ma cousine dit moi j veut être une artiste qui crée des jolie chose et des vêtement  misturiko dit moi vétérinaire  haibara san tu veut faire quoi haibara dit moi je sais pas peut être une sensei de science  -ou sensei à l'hôpital ou comme le profs  et les jumeaux vous pensez faire quoi  je marque je sait pas mais je veut plus  détective kaito dit moi acteur réalisateur de jeux vidéo et tant jy suit je fais un film avec des nouveau super héros  vous pouvez inventer votre super héros comme voulez avec 2/3 couleur  le pourvoir vous voulez lui donner  il sera dans le jeu vidéo que je ferais  ma cousine dit comme la ligue des justicier  kaito oui sauf les super héros c'est nous qui le fait et je frais des dessin animé   papa rentré  je te trouve bien ambitieux yakito   kaito mais je sui un acteur je veut jouer un super héros comme kids  ma cousine  ah  ça serais génial on fait notre propre dessin animé j'aime bien  jouer le théâtre je pourrais jouer avec toi cousin  kaito dit si tu veut on_ _pourrais créer une pièce de théâtre avec déguisement  pour s'entraîner petit frère tu serai être mon coéquipier je lui marque non passe prend plutôt une fille comme maroya  kaito rougit chotto pourquoi u parle de maroya chan  ma cousine tu  as pas vu elle te regarde   hairina  dit  elle nous à dit tout à l'heure  elle trouve mignon kaito rougi dit ohé ohé  ça veut rien dire  on est ami aimi dit j'ai deja entendu cette phrase et pourtant c'est plus qu'il veut croire en me regardant j'ai signer la ferme occupe toi de tes affaire avec misturiko  ma cousine sourit yapadit  je le savait aimi chan  c'es vrai haibara me fusille dur regard en rougissant je ne vois de quoi tu parle papa dit mina laissez les malade au repos vous reviendrez un autre jour les enfants dit hai yusako ojissa_ _n après les filles  nous embrassez la jou_ _e mis à part aimi qui n'est pas ce genre souvent e salut il sont sortit de notre chambres kaito monter sur mon lit me dit petit frère ça  on s'entraîne à réunir notre télépathie je noter  j'ai pas envie de  lire tes pensée tu sait on et plus vieux que les enfants il faut pas le taper il  me dit c'est toi qu me  ça je suis au courant pour tes bagarre à l'école je sait plus sur  toi que tu pense je suis pas idiot je l'aurais ps frapper je sai me faire respecter sans touche un enfants   contrairement à lui qui ta maltraiter j'ai même mon idée sur celui qui ta mis dans cette état c'est  qui ta commencer ta couverture je lui dit c'est pas lui il fais apparaître un sachet transparent ou il à mon journal  j'ai palis comment tu as ça il me dis par kiddy je lui dit ne le lis pas il ma dit trop tard je lui supplie de me le remettre il refuse j'ai essayé  de le reprendre envoler tomber par terre l'infirmière la ramasser elle à sourciller dit yakito va sur ton lit  kaito  obéit elle poser mon journal sur la table commencer par kaito faire la routine tension prise de température du pouls prise de sang elle vérifie les pansement dit à qui est ce cahier kaito dit à moi  Julia onnesan à quelle heure est le spectacle l'infirmière dit après la .18 h 30  vous avez temps de prendre du repos   tout les 2 pour vous calmer kaito dit c'est pas  l'heure du goûter  kaito pris sa console pour jouer  passe à moi elle dit l goûter c'est dans 1 h 30_ _l'heure_ _tu as temps de faire une petite sieste  après mon tour des soin_ _avant de sortir elle nous laisser j'ai regarder la table il me dit t'inquiète c'est un faux il à juste des dessin et des histoire le tient est la ou tu laisser je suis pas idiot pour exposer mon frère dans un lieu publique je lui marque tu la lu il me dit vite fait pour vérifier il pas exposer l'autre secret demo j'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu c'est lui le coupable je l'ai vu plusieur fois te traiter mal  et si je rajoute ton changement de comportement  et il faut pas être idiot pour comprendre qui est capable de faire du mal à  mon petit frère  tu garde silence pour protéger  d'autre personnes une qui tu tiens à protéger tu veut pas lui faire du mal  que tu aime 2 jours plus tard un jour d'école j'ai moins de visite des enfants il est vrai je fais des cauchemar à chaque fois je ferme les yeux  le FBI sont venu interroger  kaito sur ces  cicatrice il à jamais voulu répondre à la police il refuse de parler de son passé oncle tomichi  sait il à été torturer pendant son enfance après l'attaque de l'organisation il nous appris  le jour de la fusillade le FBI à lancée une contre attaque il mis fin à l'organisation gin snake chikage  sa mère adoptive et un policier qui avait été affecter à la surveillance du domicile de kaito quand il était rechercher sont mort leur corp à carboniser vermouth bourbon sont en fuite le  boss et d'autre de les mib ont été arrêté il on totalement  dissous  l'organisation mais il ont trouver vidéo  d'enfants kidnappée se fessant brisée par des torture extrêmement dur  sans pitié sans coeur pour un esprit d'enfant peut lui infliger des cauchemar pour les obliger  obéir un des membre collectionne sur l'une d 'elle il  à kaito oncle tomi lui à dit tu peut mentir j'ai des preuve ça à mis kaito dans un état oncle tomi lui à dit il va pas exposer par rapport à la situation en échange il lui donne tout les information sur ce qu'il à vu kaito à pas voulu au départ oncle  tomichi il à dit il à d'autre preuves  sur un personnage  fantôme_ _en gros oncles tomichi tient kaito par tout les cotés oncle tomichi à dit il va se taire sur certain secret il va dévoiler certain si il continu de pas coopérer kaito à craquer surtout il c'est mis à trembler  à ses flash back il à été  avec le FBI dans leur bureau sous on vrai corps qu e haibara donner une de antidote provisoire  pour faire  kaito  devenir témoin_ _officiel_ _sous une autre identité qui est pas yakito fujibarudo  aimi à trouver un moyen faire détruire ADN de kaito pour enregistrer les empruntes  de yakito en quelle jour  il et revenue il à un moment il est triste et effrayant il à les yeux rouge sensei l'a endormir quand il piquer une crise à s'auto frapper au point de se faire saigner j'ai dit à maman qu'est qui il c'est passer avec lui elle ma dit ton frère  ne supporte pas que la torture de  l'organisation lui infliger des cauchemar que kaito à été traumatiser par de personne sans coeur après la mort de toichi quand il à été enlever j'ai signer demo pourquoi il se fais du mal maman ma fais un câlin ma dit  ton frère à le syndrome d'auto destruction c'est un symptôme quand une personne deviens insensible à la douleur  quand il est en colère il deviens dangereux pour lui ou son entourage  il préfère se faire du mal  plutôt de faire du mal aux autre  comme il à été former  durant son enfance à faire du mal aux autre kaito refuse de faire du mal pour protéger il s'en prend à lui le psychologue à dit dans son cas c'est à cause des  séparation  brutale   avec nous et oncle toichi de chikage la bas on dit aux enfants leur parent ne les aime pas  il les à vendu pour eux parce que il sont méchant  que leur parent ne veut plus d'eux ou il sont mort il sont tout seul personne les aime les enfant les plus rebelle sont enfermer il sont torture jusque il soit brisée et_ _obéissant kaito ne se laisse pas faire il 'on torturez jusque il accepte leur règles j'ai signer maman il m'aurai laver le cerveau s kiddy il était pas venu contre carrer leur plan  maman ma embrasser le front dit aucune chance avec ton papa et ton oncle sur leur dos on aurai mis tout les moyen pour intervenir pour les empêcher mon autre fils soit dans leur main mon ange qui ta fais du mal c'est qui te fais pur j'ai pas osez regarder maman juste regarder mon frère  j'ai pu sentir j'ai mes larmes je tremble maman ma bercer pour me calmer elle tenais la main de kaito en même temps elle dit  doucement mes fils des personne cruel vous ont fais vivre un enfer maintenant il sont hors jeu  maman papa tout ceux qui vous aime  vont aider vous oublier l'enfer ces monstre vous en plonger en va redevenir une famille vous serez heureux avec ceux qui vous aimes ces mot fais mal comment peut on vivre heureux avec des souvenir et des cauchemar qui nous hantent la vie à jamais mon frère et moi qui nourri la peur en nous le lendemain  c"es une  visite je m'attendais pas elle et lui ont venu me voir bien surpris de savoir j'ai un jumeaux mais il m'est difficile de cacher aux ados me rendre visite je tremble cet personne dans ma chambre me lancer des regard de me dissuader de parler pon cousin et les autres ont bien vu il m'intimide kaito le regard furieux contre cette personne n'a rien dit les détective musclor m'observe même elle à vu à chaque fois un 'eux me pose des question  ou si je vais bien après quelle heures j'ai fait des cauchemar vraiment plus effrayant que ceux que je fait il fait du mal à mon frére devant moi cette nuit la mon coeur bat tres vite je suis  essoufflé  je transpire nerveusement je tremble  réveiller par taiji et mon frère qui ont vu j'ai sommeille encore plus agité qu d'habitude taiji me réveiller  akitomo réveille toi kaito dit j'aime pas mon frère voit ce type réveille toi petit frère je me suis réveiller en sursaut après vérification autour de moi je me suis mis à pleurer sur kaito le serrant il ma laisser faire il m dit c'est finis petit frère c'est un cauchemar  taiji dit demo ton frère passe tout les nuits à faire s un cauchemar kaito  tu dis rien à les adultes a va les inquiéter mon frére veut juste on le laisse tranquille plus voir son cauchemar des méchant qui fait du mal à nos parents taiji dit un ton inquiet demo comment u veut il oublis ces cauchemar regarde le tu vois bien il tremble il pleure  il peur  de ces méchant si tu le dis pas sensei qui peut l'aider comment tu veut il oublis  kaito me caresse je protégerai mon petit frère  si il veut pas parler de son cauchemar il peut l'écrire sur un papier le mettre à la poubelle en le déchirant comme papa nous à appris qu taiji san tu dois pas le dire sensei laisse pas jamais sortir mon frère de l'hôpital tu dois pas nous trahir le club n'aime pas les traître t aji dit je vais rien dire mais tu me laisse vous aide je fais du aïkido et taikendo  kaito est art martiaux   taiji dit oui mon papa est professeur des art martiaux il m'appris à défendre  tu débrouille bien j'ai vu tu fais technique que je sait pas faire kaito dit c'est mon grand frère qui me les  appris papa lui appris grand père à appris mon papa taiji dit sukke pas étonnant tu soit si for  qui ta appris la magie kaito dit mon grand frère  taiji dit ton papa ta pas appris aussi kaito répond non notre papa est mort quand on était bébé on apprend des tas de chose avec mon grand frère   il nous montre ce que papa lui a montrer taiji dit il à l'air cool ton grand frère moi mon grand frère me déteste il veut jamais rien faire avec moi il aime pas je traîne avec lui on l'oblige s'occuper de moi il est si fort en base ball il fait des home run je voudrais jouer au base ball avec lui mais il veut pas kaito dit pourquoi tu dis pas  tes sentiment pour lui  taiji dit parce que il va pas m'écouter quand il joue avec son groupe de musique  je les écoute chanter  je le trouve génial il à beaucoup de compétence je voudrais apprendre avec lui mais je suis  juste  son petit frère gênant  il est bien plus grand et plus fort que moi kaito dit c'est pas une raison vous êtes frère il doit t'apprendre ce qu sait faire moi  j'ai mes frères il sont toujours nous protège trop mon grand frère ma toujours dit de pas laisser les grand m'intimider  que c'est pas bien de laisser un grand m'intimider  tu sait je veut t'aider  je veut montrer les tour de magie que grand frère m'appris  il verra tu es cool il sera jaloux il voudra t'apprendre tout ce qu'il sait faire taiji dit tu crois ça va marcher   kaito me regarde avec un sourire oui grand frère dit toujours il que la magie qui peut faire des miracle pour rapprocher des personne  n'est ce pas petit frère j'ai marquer la magie et l'amitié  ton frère à quel ages taiji il ma dit il à 14 k_ _a_ _i_ _to dit   si tu fais ce que je te dis on réussira réaliser ton rêve de faire ton grand frère  passer du temps  avec son petit frère  au moins pour noël tu il aura peut être changer le club va t'aider j'ai marquer le kaito dit tu as raison nos club vont aider taiji san taiji sourit  les amis et appeler moi tai ou taiji on est amis on à pas besoin de vouvoyer tu va bien akitomo je marque beaucoup mieux dit pas à mes amis tu ma vu pleurer il crois je suis courageux taiji dit ah si un ami sincère vois son ami mal il ne moque pas il l'aide aller mieux si un ami utilise la faiblesse de son amis contre lui n'est pas un ami sincère si un ami pense qu'a lui pense  il raconte tout tes secrets c'est pas un amis sincère un traître et un égoïste il à pas sa place dans le ran de l'amitié il ne peut se considérer meilleur amis en trahissant la confiance de son amis d'ou tu connais cette phrase il répond une fille qui est dans le club de ton frère ma dit ce qu'une des amis lui à dit qui une personne lui à dit un jour  qui une personne l'autre jour quand quand toi et se garçon et cette petite fille à fais honte à ce garçon quand vous êtes retourner dans la chambre  j'ai marquer c'est qui ta dit ça il dit une petit fille qui viens de ma région qui est asse jolie il rougit oublier ce que je viens dire kaito sourit elle plait n'est ce pas  taiji dit je vois pas  de quoi tu parle j'ai marquer hairina hattory  il rougit plus tenter nier kaito dit tu es amour d'elle  tu veut je t'apprend le tour de séduction  taiji fais la moue puis dit le tour des fleur que tu fais avec le gilles kaito dit OK  pour  y arriver tu dois croire en toi et t'entraîner taiji souris amicale promis lui  dit je ne suis pas le seul qui aime une filles qui est jolie kaito sourcille de qui tu parle taiji sourit retourne sur son lit ton  frère et cette fille qui fais honte à ce garçon je me suis sentir rougie kaito me demande tu es pour elle je lui marque non je peut pas il ma refermer ses bras autour de moi il me dit petit frère ne laisse pas gagner tu as droit d'avoir pour une personne qui mérite vraiment pas un voleur il veut te faire perdre tu mérite de gagner je me suis endormis  dans ses bras   depuis je suis transférer dans la chambre normal les parents et les parent de taiji ont alterner les nuit surtout les maman il veille sur nous 3 ce soir c'état la mamn de taiji qui était censé veiller sur nous elle à pas pu venir pour veiller sur nous maman travaille papa lui c'est plus fuir l'hôpital ou ses fan qui le reconnait facilement vu il est mauvais acteur maman est jalouse des autre femmes il reste à la maison travailler sur son bouquin ou enquêtée ma grande soeur viens veiller sur nous quand elle pas de garde à son stage à l'hôpital de beika savoir sur moi je sent bizarre de savoir tout les adultes veilles sur moi j'arrive pas m'habitué à leur présence  m'oblige être méfiant toujours surveiller les gestes_   



	5. le coupable hors jeu

chapitre 4

voici bientôt 2 semaine je suis sorti du coma 5 semaines je suis rentrer à l'hôpital taiji sort aujourdhui maroya et Hélène sont sorti il à 2 jours les filles sont revenue nous voir le club de mon frère est aussi amicale qu ceux de mon club mon frère il est aussi sorti la nuit il reviens dans son corps de kaito le sensei chef à dit si mon frère est plus malade de le faire sortir je suis tout seul maintenant dans ma chambre après la rééducation passage divers service nutritionniste le psy neurologue divers examen je suis pas aller avec le sensei qui vient faire école à mon groupe c'est un hommes je vais seulement avec Annie onnesan très gentille chaque jour il à des sortant des arrivant dans le service dans mon groupe je vis très rare avec eux il me reste 1 ou 2 semaine à tenir à l'hôpital si tout va bien erika est venu me voir avec mon nouveau fauteuil maman était la elle ma meilleure amie de shinichi non mon ex meilleure amie il m'est difficile de la voir son voir lui venir dans souvenir elle revenu pour la 3 éme fois on testait mon fauteuil dans le jardin de l'hôpital ça me rend triste de la voir à chaque fois je la vois cette personne lui viens aussi dans mes souvenir on rester un moment dans le jardin de l'hôpital ensuite Sam est venu me chercher pour aller faire un examen en revenant sur le couloir j'ai vu un reportage sur lui il prétend avoir résolue enquête de meurtre ce que je doute ensuite il était la à se vanter auprès de ses fans ma vu il ma lancer regard intimidation regard meurtrier cette fois ci il à des témoins en plus des agent du FBI son regard vers moi après Sam ma remis au lit mon cousin est venu avec la police et le FBI me poser des questions c'est vrai jusque à présent j'ai tout fait pour éviter répondre leur question en jouant les endormie ou j'avais la visite des enfants et d'autre visite de civile allumer la télé sur le foot prendre mon goûter sensei natashima à dit tant que je fais pas un poids correct il me laisse pas sortir surtout même à l'hôpital j'ai peu manger en sautant des repas il est aussi venu il joue le détective difficile de cacher ma peur de lui pendant interrogatoire je sent son regard d'intimidation tout ses mauvais regard sur moi mon cousin est entrer avec shailly jodie okiya sato shiratory takagy qui sont de la division 5 et 7 criminelles et des mineur me dit salut cousin je boit mon jus de pomme en voyant bien il qui est avec lui j'ai serrer koko il me signe comment je vais je lui signe genki jusque tu viens avec eux il me signe il veulent te parler tu a retrouver ta voix je lui répond non de la tête je veut pas leur parler il ma signer tu sait ton papa est à l'hôpital tu préfère il soit la à ma place je lui répond non ou est maman il ma signer elle est aller travailler tu la verra plus tard je suis la pour faire interprète je regarde shiratory qui regarde les dessin des enfants j'ai signer il fait quoi shiratory keiji mon cousin dit shiratory keiji vous faites quoi shiratory dit je regarde ses super dessin sont -il de lui moi je signe de mes amis camarade de classe du club et de mon frère mon cousin dit non c'est les dessin de ses amis du club camarade de classe et de son frère sato concernant son frère pourquoi il nous à jamais parler de lui je signe c'est une règle pour faire surprise mon cousin dit c'est leur règle takagy dit et comment s'appelle son frère je signe yakito et kaito mon cousin yakito et kaito shiratory regard toujours les dessin yakito 7 ans seriez vous jumeau j'ai dit oui de la tête sato dit pourquoi vous avez été séparer ton jumeau et toi je signe je sait pas peut être parce que on se dispute souvent mon cousin dit il se disputait avec son frère shiratory dit ou était ton frère ses 2 dernière année jodie confidentielle sato dit est que tu le voyait quan tu était avec moury san j'ai frisonne à son nom de lui j'ai signer pour les vacance quand il retournais en Amérique mon cousin levé un sourcil me signe je vais bien je lui menti en signant de oui de la tête j'ai vu okiya shiratory sourciller mon cousin dit pour les vacances quand il retourne en Amérique sato me dit il te manquait pas je signe oui de la tête takagi comment tu communique avec lui quand il est pas la je signe par mail SMS ou téléphone par lettre mon cousin dit mail téléphone lettre SMS sato tu dis quoi à ton frère je signe j'ai pas droit de le dire mon cousin dit secret de jumeau sato je vois shiratory dit est ce que tu dis à ton frère tes aventure ou si quelqu'un te fais peur j'ai signer parfois mon cousin dit parfois depuis quand ton frére est au japon je signe je sais pas avec les épaule shiratory m'observe que c'est il passé il à 2 mois je signe 2 mois mon cousin me dit ça fais 2 mois tu as disparu tu passe à ta 5 éme semaine à l'hôpital as disparu 3 semaines je signe on est en quel date il me signe le jeudi 8 décembre tu le sait je lui signe je ne le savais pas je sait juste en est en hiver que la période de décoration est arrive sato dit quel est le problème mon cousin répond il dit il ignorais ça fais 2 mois shiratory dit pourquoi il regarde toujours la télé mon cousin me signe pourquoi tu ignore je lui signe c'est la première fois je regarde la télé depuis des mois Sam à mis sur les dessin animé juste changer pour voir un match mon cousin me signe demo la télé est toujour allumer quand je viens je signe oui mais je regardais pas taiji kun frère était avec moi quand j'ai pas de visite je dors ou je vais avec Annie oneesan en activité ou faire des examen il me signe tu t'ennuie tout seul je lui signe oui je déteste l'hôpital je veut rentrer mon cousin me signe tout va bien tu as rien à craindre je veille sur toi puis dit il ne regardais pas la télé il regarde seulement pour la première fois depuis des mois okiya dit des mois pourquoi il regarder depuis des mois lui qui est fan de foot il regarde même pas un match j'ai signer je voulais pas regarder mon cousin dit il voulais pas regarder okiya dit et pour le camping il voulais pas non plus mon cousin dit okiya san ou tu veut en venir okiya dit ton cousin qui est un grand amateur de camping n'est pas venu camper avec les enfant depuis plus de 4 mois la même période il se retrouve avec moury san depuis le départ de ran chan shiratory dit selon nos information à son école il est venu à l'école il dort il fais aussi des cauchemar il mange pas à la cantine quand à les jours de sport il viens pas  
je pense mauvais avec shiratory je signe à mon cousin qu'est qui saves sur moi il me signe il en à aucune idée il n'a pas accès au dossier son père lui à demande me surveiller il sait que son père et mon père enquête chacun de leur coté shiratory qu'est mon cousin dit bestuni shiratory keiji shiratory ditv un ton soupçon j'ai bien l'impression vous comploter mon cousin irriter dit nani vous m'accuser de cacher des information shiratory keiji shiratory dit vous êtes cousin tu peut bien cacher des information pour le protéger mon cousin un peu énerver si je dois protéger mon cousin c'est contre cette personne qui s'en pris à lui je sais très bien différencier famille et enquête tout ce qui me dit je le dit et dois je vous rappeler c'est un enfant vous devez pas interroger comme un criminelle sato dit bah on se calme tout les 2 on est du même camps hiroaki kun ton aide nous est précieuse on est sur un dossier qui n'est pas le plus facile on veut tous attrapé celui qui à fais du mal à ton cousin mon cousin dit de drôle de manière okiya hiroaki kun du calme shiratory keiji je vous pris de garder vos allusion déplacer sur notre agent shiratory juste un gamin votre agent sato shiratory va prendre l'air shiratory dit hai il sort takagi dit c'est quoi son problème sato dit il pense que c'est moury san qui est derrière jodie dit pourquoi pense t il c'est moury san sato dit on à interroger tout ceux qui connaissent akitomo on à trouver des incohérence dans ce dossier qui remonte à plus de 2 mois mon cousin dit comme quoi il aurais des incohérences sato dit tout d'abord selon l'école il ne mange pas à la cantine mais le prof nous à dit que tout le mois l'argent est verser pour tout les besoin d'école et médicale le besoin de Conan kun après les mois 2 mois du départ ran chan il mange plus à la cantine on vérifier l'argent est bien verser à moury san mais la question ou passe l'argent mon cousin me signe c'est vrai qu'est devenu l'argent je signe je sais pas il me signe ne ment pas ça se voit à ta figure tu ment je signe je ment pas il me signe tu t'enfonce comme tu veut tu aura voulu il dit il sait pas ou est passer l'argent sato dit est que il se passe quel chose avec moury san je signe comme quoi mon cousin répond de quelle genre sato dit du genre moury san comment est t-il avec toi je peut sentir mon coeur battre fort je suis devenue plus nerveux mais je ment en répondant il est gentille mon cousin dit sur un ton pas convaincu il est gentille sato dit qu'est qui fais il de gentille je signe comme quoi takagi me dit qu'est qu'il fait de gentille avec toi sato dit ou est ce que il t'emmène voir des spectacle ou il te fais sortir voir les animaux j'ai menti en signant de oui sato dit quelle est le dernier endroit vous avez été voir je pense qu'est je peut dire lui fesait pas je signe dans une ville voisine au source et au théâtre voir tamanasuke mon cousin dit dans une voisine voir la troupe de tamanasuke aux source chaude takagy qui d'autre viens avec vous je signe tamanasuke l'inviter mon cousin dit demo il à pas inviter le club je crois savoir invite le club en général je signe il à inviter ojissan ne veut pas s'encombrer des autres enfants il dit il coûte trop cher il est pas baby setter mon cousin dit il à été tout seul avec l'oncle okiya dit est ce que moury san le frappe toujour quand il traîne dans ses pied sur les enquête je dit non d la tête sato dit ou dormez vous quand vous êtes hors ville je signe à l'hôtel pas cher mon cousin dit à hôtel bon marché sato dit quand tu es avec lui vous dormez dans la même chambre j'ai pas voulu répondre mon cousin signe vous dormez dans la même chambre je signe nerveusement chacun son lit parce que je suis un enfant j'ai pas droit d'avoir ma chambre on nous donne une chambre 2 lit mon cousin dit oui parce que il est un enfant il à pas droit d'avoir sa chambre il dorme dans un chambre doubles sato dit effectivement de nombreux hôtel font partager les enfant avec des adulte si j'en crois principale le famille quand tu es avec moury san qu'est il dit à la réception je signe parfois il dit je suis fils ou son neveux mon cousin dit son neveu ou son fils okiya et quand vous changer tu te change devant lui je signe je change quand il est pas la ou je me cache dans les toilette j'aime pas me changer devant les grand mon cousin dit il se cache dans les toilette il est un timide il aime pas se changer devant du monde sato aux bain public il fais comment j'ai rougis j'ai signer attend il à personne ou je me cache mon cousin dit il attend d'être tout seul oui il se cache dans un coin c'est vrai que niveau timidité il à pas plus timide que lui jodie dit kawaii cool kids j'ai rougit shailly dit trop kawaii ma soeur dit c'est ce qui le rend pop avec les filles de son école mon cousin dit vous me dire ce qu'il à de cool un garçon timide shailly dit c'est un secret mon cousin dit casse surtout avec vos secret de fille okiya dit tu as pourtant des soeur mon cousin c'est bien ce que je dit mes soeur sont complot en cachette et trés manipulatrice moi je souris à sa phrase ça me rappelle maman et ma soeur quand elle veule manipuler papa mon cousin me signe que il à de drôle je lui dit toi et les cousine il ma signer fais pas malin tu es pas mieux avec les filles ayumi chan ran chan je signe la ferme sato dit akitomo kun tu peut nous dire si moury san ta fais de chose qui sont interdit avec toi je signe comme quoi mon cousin me signe tu sait bien sur quoi un adulte et un enfant qui font interdit j'ai pu sentir des frisson me traverse le sang mon cousin dit il veut savoir comme quoi okiya dit comme un adulte caresse enfants ou il embrasser un enfant j'élargie les yeux de peurfrères Fujibarudo secret et vérité quand on parle de lui le voici entrer j'ai serrer koko il dit ah que du monde pourquoi tout ce beau monde sato et les autre sourciller dit on travaille sur une enquête que faites vous la moury san il dit ah j'était dans les environ pour voir un client au passage je viens prendre nouvelle de Conan mon cousin ne l'appeler pas comme ça moury san il dit pourquoi ça c'est son prénom jodie dit moury san il est un témoin protéger en l'appelant par son prénom vous mettez en danger okiya lui dit fermement en danger de témoin mineur peut vous coûter cher il dit ça va je connais la loi et qu'a t il dit mon cousin dit en quoi ça vous concerne on sait tous vous en foutre lui dit toi gamin ta pas autre chose à faire mon cousin dit moury san j'ai 22 ans contrairement à vous je suis plus responsable qui vous sois disant détective lui rit toi tu es rien d'autre que gamin comme tes idiot cousin okiya sorte de cette chambre moury san vous êtes pas bienvenue vous déranger notre enquêtes lui dit à ce que je sache vous êtes pas autorité pour commander papa dit sort de chambre moury kun tu n'a rien à faire ici il ma fais un sourire dissimulé son regard d'intimidation meurtrier avant il est sorti escorter par okiya et papa cousin me dit hé tu va bien je lui signe je suis fatigué laissez moi tranquille il touche ma main vite éloigne il me dit désolé je lui dit sortez de ma chambre laissez moi tranquille je me suis retourner leur donner dos je serrer koko je peut sentir je tremble mes larme couler takagi demande il va bien mon cousin soupire répond il est fatigué il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille jodie dit shailly chan hiroaki kun vous garder la chambre tout les visiteur et personnel doit être contrôle shailly et hiroaki dit hai il sont sorti sato dit jodie sensei vous contez faire jodie envoie un SMS j'ai mauvais sentiment on va limité les visiteur à la famille et les enfant il à beaucoup trop de passage qui monte le risque auprès de akitomo on va organiser déplacement d'une chambre que seul nous le personnel la famille ceux sont autorisée à connaitre moury san est assez célèbre il peut mettre akitomo en danger avec les vautré qui rodent autour de lui takagi dit c'est pas dangereux de mettes de agent cadet pour garde jodie sensei dit il sont assez bon en art martiaux de+il à des agent sous couverture dans cette étage il mon chef veut pour réunion d'urgence jodie envoi un SMS 2 second takagy et sato regarde leur potable il dit OK il sont sorti jodie est venu près de moi elle dit en douceur cool kids 'ai prévenu ton frère il arrive tu as rien à craindre j'ai signer jodie sensei vous savez +vous comprenez les +signe elle ma souri comment as tu deviner je lui signe vous êtes jamais intervenu okiya san na pas dit au hasard ce qu'il pense elle ma dit ont du FBI on sait toujours ou enquêter il est vrai on à soupçon sur lui depuis un certain temps je signe jodie sensei qui à déclare ma disparition il me dit ton parrain nous à prévenue quand les enfants t'on pas vu à l'école il ont été te chercher tu était introuvable aimi chan est aller dans l'appartement elle à senti fort odeur de javel dans la chambre du sang séché je signe vous saviez c'est lui n'est ce pas vous m'avez piéger jodie me répond d'un ton doux apaisant il est parmi les suspect on à aussi soupçonner ses ennemie ou l'organisation on la mis en possibilité elle caresse mon visage des agent on vu il t'intimide dans le couloir cool kids c'est finis on trouver des preuves chez lui on à aussi trouver ton journal son comportement avec toi est clair n'a fais appuyer les soupçon sur lui tu n'a plus rien à craindre tu es en sécurité il va payer pour tout le mal qui ta fait pour maltraitance,viol sur mineur ,abus de confiance , négligence, vol ,détournement de mineur, mise en danger de mineur, escroquerie , intimidation sur mineur , pour séquestration de mineur ,et coup et blessure sur mineur mes larmes c'est renforcer ma soeur et mini kaito sont rentré ma soeur ma vu en larme elle me serre dans ses bras kaito dit jodie sensei vous lui avez fais quoi à mon frère jodie sensei dit tout va bien c'est finis on va arrêté le criminel ma soeur dit qu'est qui va se passer maintenant jodie sensei jodie répond on va transfert ton frère dans une chambre seul la famille les enfants le FBI police le personnel auront accès à sa chambre on va tout faire pour protéger cool kids des média je dois y aller veiller bien sur lui elle est sorti ma soeur m'embrasse le front me dit pleure petit frère tu en as besoin j'ai pleurer jusque je me suis endormi dans le bras de m soeur on ma transférer dans une nouvelle chambre comme jodie la dit seul la famille le personnel restreint les agent police et FBI sont au courant du numéros de ma chambre un peu plus tard lui est venu dans mon ancienne chambre la ou il c'et fait piéger par mon frère il à pris ma place le FBI la police se doutais il voudrais revenir kaito lui à fichu coup pied force dans se zone sensible en lui disant connard de pédophile tu est échec mat quand lui sortie escorter de la police des brigade des mineur les vautour qui attendait le scoop devant l'hôpital prévenue par un informateur anonyme qui leur dit ce soir à l'hôpital haido personne célèbre va se faire arrêté quand les vautour on vu la police lui il baisser la tête pour cacher son visage il voulais pas s'exposer quelqu'un crier dans la foule à mort pédophile à tout le public c'es mis à crier mort pédophile depuis le scoop lui grand kogoro moury endormie est arrêté fais la une des infos sa photo feras les premières page il voulais être célèbre il est maintenant célèbre pas pour les enquête il est célèbre pour tout les crimes sur mineur dont il est accusé cet enquête est la dernière enquête officiel de shinichi kudo mon frère c'est fait passer pour moi en shinichi il à dit il est plus détectives il va prend retraite quand un journaliste lui à demander qui est la victime de moury san il à dit c'est confidentielle torture et maltraiter un mineur c'est un crime impardonnable c'est de la trahison c'est pourquoi je félicite la brigades ds mineur qui m'on aider à mettre hors jeu des criminelle dangereux pour les enfants mon équipe et kaito kids ont mis fin à la plus grande organisation criminelle il à quelque jours il à u une fusillades sur haido faisant des mort de civiles et d'officier de police kaito on peut voir les signes de changements sur lui il transpire il tousse une journaliste lui dit shinichi kun êtes vous bien kaito répond moi même j'ai été victimes de tentative de meurtres par empoissonnement sur moi j'ai l'air d'aller bien mais cette tentative de meurtre ma rendu malade très malades il à pas de traitement possible les journaliste choquer une demande shinichi kun êtes vous mourants papa sortit de sa voiture derrière kaito dit shinichi en y va kaito dit oui je le suis c'est pour cette raison j'ai disparu demo quand j'ai appris un crime aussi horrible de la bouche d'un enfant qui est mort de peur il vie de ce cauchemar je devais lui faire justice et prendre retraite un journaliste dit qu'allez vous faire kudo kun kaito regarder papa dit faire ce que je n'ai pas pus faire pendant mon enquête dangereuse profiter de ma famille et de mes amis maintenant l'organisation criminelle et cette enquête sur un enfants est terminer je vais profiter de ceux qui m'aime après cauchemar vérité établie places aux rêves il désigne le ciel avant de partir rejoindre papa à vu les caméra montrer le ciel une pluie de feux d'artifice laissant un message pour moi une journaliste dit kudo san qu'allez vous faire papa dit je vous informerai dans les jour avenir de certain projet celui qui s'en pris à mon fils est hors jeu définitif il commis l'erreur de s'attaquer aux kudo shinichi est un gamin têtu mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire taire des mineur que soit enfant ados ces personne qui leur fais du mal sont désormais traquer on ne vous lâcheras pas on vous retrouve et met hors jeu définitif quelque soit les crimes sur mineur , faites vous serez tous hors jeux sont considérer ennemie n°1 tout comme cette organisation criminelle qui est démanteler par mon fils et allié je dois l'admettre l'obstination de mon fils me rend fier de voir faire justice pour les victimes un exemple pour la jeunesse du futur les enfants ados qui j'espère seront des meilleur adultes deviendront des adultes bien et généreux pourront faire un monde meilleur dans le futur il sourit il à qu'une seule vérité pour petit et grands il est rentré dans la voiture il est partit j'ai regarder par a fenêtre ma soeur à vu je suis réveiller elle me dit nichan depuis quand tu es réveille je lui signe assez longtemps pour voir lui se faire arrêté à la télé comment elle ma dit l'autre jour quand ran chan est venu avec son père on à tous vu il te fais peur j'ai signer sui à trouver mon journal elle ma serrée dit ran chan est venu quand tu était en rendez vous en était ensemble on o vu il ta intimider ran chan voulais pas croire au départ quand elle entendu que tu as changer juste après son départ on est allé chez elle avec heiji sera e saguru elle c'est souvenue ta avoir vu écrit sur un cahier une nuit après un cauchemar à l'époque qu'elle était on à chercher le cahier en la fini par le trouver comme c'était écrit en anglais saguru on lit quelle passage de l'enfer lui ta plonger petit à petit sera chan heiji kun saguru kun ont trouver d'autre preuve c'est ran chan qui prévenue le FBI et oncle tomi je signe neechan pour shinichi c'est quoi se plan j'ai vu elle ma embrasser dit l'idée de kai il à dit il veut faire une belle fin pour ta carrière de détective le sherlock des temps moderne n'a pas obtenue justice avec son ennemie qui est mort mais l'enfant de la justice mérite connaitre justice avant de disparaître je signe u'et qui va se passer elle me signe vous allez vivre avec moi yakito et akitomo comme des jumeaux je signe les parents elle ma dit maman et papa vont faire disparaître définitif shinichi kaito et Conan fumiyo jusque le procès il préfére être loin des média vous protéger il vont faire croire qu'il retour Los Angeles veilleront sur nous à leur manière au japon j'ai signer est maman et papa savent pour interdit ma soeur dit je sait pas c'es possible après tout ce sont les baron de la justice quoi il en est mes petits frères sont réunis on fera tout pour vous aider oublier le passée vous ayez une vie normal tu as faim je signe j'ai pas faim elle ma dit si tu veut sensei te laisse sorti d'ici tu as interet manger je peut ressentir les douleur de changement ma soeur me demande si je vais bien je lui signe combien kaito est devenus moi ma soeur me dit juste après tu soit endormis il à dit il va faire son plan on à exécuter demo on c'est fais doubler par le FBI on se doutais pas il surveillais la chambre aimi chan à dit ça devrais faire + de 10 h je signe ça fais longtemps je me fis pas à c'est antidote provisoire il sont pas fiable aimi rentrer avec papa et kaito,rétrécit endormis dit excuse moi de ne pas être fiable dans mes antidote je l'observe et regard kaito j'ai palis je signe c'est pas ce que je veut dire haibara san elle me dit tu peut m'appelle aimi je signe comment vous revenir la vous étiez télé papa dit c'est pas du direct ça c'est passe il à 1 h 30 ma soeur dit demo c'est le journal 21 h papa dit bande d'amateur vous pensez nous battre ma soeur tu as manipuler j'ai signer otossan tu as donner de ordre pour les devancer s papa kaito sur l'autre lit dit vous êtes assez prévisible que je me dois avoir 2 coup d'avance sur vous et votre frère sachant que c'est pas sans risque ce genre de mission j dois supprimer danger avant vous moi je signe aimi tu à balancer leur plan elle me signe ce n'est pas moi il ma coincer quand on mis en application le plan il ma obligé échanger de rien dire sur le temps ma soeur regarde montre elle n'aurais pas durer 10 h mais 6 h demo je croyais tu avais fais + 24 h haibara répond j'ai fait un qui dure -24 pour pourvoir acheter les ingrédient de professionnel pour crever les antidote provisoire demo à savoir que c'est antidotes la existe c'est le prof je paris c'es lui qui nous à balance papa dit vous pouvez ce que voulez j'ai pas besoin du prof pour vous devancer dans vos plan la pensée de kaito le saddick il nous espionne par ma propre stratégie je signe papa il lui est arrivé quoi papa dit fin de mission tu es pas de garde ma soeur dit non jour de repos jusque dimanche otossa on peut pas sorti mon frère juste un ou deux jours il vois d'autre chose l 'hopital ça fais 1 mois il est la il à besoin d'air papa dit c'est pas moi qui décide est ce une bonne idée aimi dit au contraire l'air frais peut lui faire du bien ça peut l'aider remonter son morale les enfants voudrais bien camper avec lui papa dit ou veut emmener camper ma soeur dit tamanasuke à appeler il veut nous inviter dans la ville de Nara papa dit je vais voir ce que je peut faire mais ma soeur dire c'est une surprise avec un sourire irrésistible de dire non levé un sourcil il me regarder kaito il il dit aimi chan je te ramène che le prof ma soeur et kai papa dit habitue toi avec 2 enfant considère ça comme un entrainement pour tes propre enfants pour le futur toi akitomo tu mange je reviens plus tard un conseille princesse n laisse pas yakito manger après 10 h du soir ma soeur chotto otossan tu n'a pas dit quand nichan sortirai papa complicité mettre ton frère en danger tu as jouer tu as perdu il est sorti avec un sourire ma soeur dit cho il me punis d'être complice j'était pas au courant de leur plan je signe leur plan ma soeur me dit aimi et kaito il m'on mis au courant de leur plan seulement ce soir kaito ma dit c'est dangereux je signe neechan avec kaito colère c'est toujour dangereux aussi dangereux que papa il sait tirer maîtriser les art martiaux et ce qu je sache il maîtrise encore plus dangereux il peut désamorcer une bombe il peut faire aussi vu c'est lui qui fait c'est fumigène quand j'étais chez lui il passe +4 à s'entraîner en sport à s'entraîner changer de tenue s'entraîner faire de la magie sans compter il dort pas une bonne part de la nuit il est sur son ordinateur à chercher une pierre et il à un+d'une pièce passage sécrète pour se préparer dans ses forfaits ma soeur me signe la maison était aussi grand que ça je signe oui aussi parano sur la sécurité il avait la totale autant que papa mis à notre maison non la maison de shinichi ma soeur me signe demo c'est toujours notre maison je signe non je veut plus habiter avec mes souvenir je veut déménage ma soeur dit déménager j'ignore si les parent seront d'accord la maison à été construit pour notre sécurité kaito réveiller dit j'ail solution de ce coté tu te souviens petit frère avant d'entre à l'hôpital j'ai dit on va déménager je signe je crois j'ai entendu tu as parler de ça aoko chan ma soeur lui dit il crois t'avoir entendu le dire à aoko chan kaito j'est pas dit tout à aoko j'ai juste dis je compte déménagé c'est une surprise si petit frère veut déménager on peut habiter la bas c'est un peu particulier il à sécurité j'ai un service à te demander ma soeur si c'est pour m'attirer des ennuie encore c'est non kaito gomen je voulais tu t'inquiète au sujet du plan bien que je me suis fais avoir c'est après j'ai parle du plan dans la chambre j'ai trouver leur micro du fi j'avais deja pris l'antidote j'ai compris le plan du FBI j'ai du improviser un autre plan demo le service je veut faire n'est pas dangereuse j'ai continuer des projet de toichi il en à certain qui sont fini il manque plus l'inauguration de certain dans l'un peut intéresser tamanasuke si tu peut me donner ses cordonnés j'aurais besoin de sa troupe pour un projet ma soeur du genre kaito me regarde se regarde saute au sol tourne sur lui même montre un costume dit avec un sourire de magicien pose de héros fier d'avoir accomplie sa mission un costume baron mélanger du kids chevalier super héros du genre ça pour le but des faire sourire et rire les enfant pauvre et malade leur faire oublier la tristesse les cauchemar la douleur il fait apparaître un bouquet fleur pour ma soeur the lady i'm sorry for the problème j'ai pour me faire pardonner un rôle aussi à te proposer ma soeur accepter les fleur fais un bisou sur la joue de kaito elle dit j'accepte tes excuser c'est d'accord je veut bien t'aider pour ton projet je n'ai pas envie de sourire mais en voyant kaito et ma soeur rougir c'est difficile de résister sourire j'ai compris le plan de papa parce j'ai vu un micro allumer s'éteindre j'ai aussi vu oncle toichi sourire j'ai penser être fiévreux je l'ai vu il ma fais un clin d'oeil avec un sourire de magicien j'ai vu kaito regarder dans sa direction il revenu n'est ce pas petit frère je signe qui ma soeur lui de qui tu parle kaito dit cette personne qui joue les ange gardien un fantôme j'ai senti sa présence mais il se montre pas bah qu'il joue les ange gardien si ça l'enchante on se retrouvera un jour et à ce moment la je lui demanderais il venu s'asseoir prêt de moi me tient la main il dit petit frère maintenant il sont hors service hors jeu ça te dis on reprend la on nous à forcer d'arrêter notre relation pour nous plonger dans l'enfer mais maintenant va oublier du moins on va essayé de vire comme on aurais du vivre dé le départ de notre vie être jumeau et normal j'ai serrer sa main affectueusement l sentiment de sécurité quand il est avec moi me fais sentir bizarre après ce qu'il à fait pour moi c'est pas un frère c'est mon héros le vrai je lui fais au moins un sourire du moins je crois j'ai poser ma tête sur son torse il ma rendu un sourire j'ai vu son regard le même quand il fais ses tourd de magie devant ses fan c'est yeux change de couleur passer du violet au bleu notre soeur nous regarde elle dit kawaii mes nichan jumeaux kaito et moi rougi kaito dit je meurs de faim et si on mangeais ma soeur dit ben allons à la cafétéria kaito dit non pas la malbouffe d'hôpital en faisant apparaître 3 assiette un assortit de bol de micro onde en porter ma soeur dit chotto d'ou tu sort tout ces truc kaito sourit dit the secret magic ma soeur sourciller moi je souris kaito sourit tu peut réchauffer pour nous si te plait neechan ma soeur récupère les assortiment du micro onde dit d'accord vous restez sage kaito dit promis on est sage ma soeur nous regarde sourit et sort réchauffer le repas kaito caresse mon visage il dit petit frère malgré notre personnalité différente notre ressemblance est suffisant pour tromper nos adversaire je sais pas toi mais j'ai pas envie de vivre avec cauchemar 24 /24 c'est pour cela je me donne du mal pour mettre loin mes cauchemar en faisant l'inverse de ce qu'il m'on former je comprend ce que tu ressent je suis passer par la toute ses souffrance ses cauchemar qui nous hante ne fais que nous tirer vers le bas c'est vrai j'ai jamais voulu on découvres mes secret ces personnes sont des tordu il filme leur méthode j'ai marquer il ont ton fait interdit il me dit non je suis plus malin qu'eux il mon battu avec le fouet brûler isoler privée de nourriture de mes sens enchaîner j'ai vu le regard de l'un d'eux sur moi avec un regard pervers j'ai bien compris si je joue pas jeu je serais comme la plus part des enfants il l'on été j'ai fait croire je sui avec eux je peut pas nier ça même traumatiser de dépende d'eux quand tu es un enfants face à des adultes tu n'est pas plus fort quand j'ai eu 14 ans il m'ont ramener au japon il m'on attribuer une partenaire une scientifique que tu connais j'ai été sous tutelle de vermouth bourbon fut mon grand frère adoptive c'est eux qui m'on aider à m'échapper à 14 lors d'une attaque c'est eux ont continuer à me former l'art du déguisement que toichi m'apprenais avant ça mort les art martiaux que je fait c'est toichi ma 'apprenais c'est bourbon qui à continue me former les art martiaux et d'autre compétence que toichi lui appris je marque bourbon toichi le connais il ma dit oui toichi 'est lui qui sauver de la mort un jour toichi et ses parents était ami l'organisation pris ses parents vermouth devenue sa maman toichi son père adoptive toichi et vermouth ont pour politique on touche pas aux enfants certain des membre son capable faire du mal à des enfants pour leur plaisir beaucoup d'entre eux sont aller dans leur main ne sont pas sorti indemne ou vivant je me suis souvenu toichi ma toujours dit il à des adultes il déteste les enfants il leur fait du mal si un jour je suis confronté à ce genre d'adulte il ma dit pour survivre joue leur jeu attend d'être assez grand et fort pour survivre de à eux survivre dans la nature utilise toute mes compétence disparaître quand j'ai découvert le secret blanc j'ai compris il était pas seulement un magicien il fesait plus quand j'ai découvert il à été tuer par ses ennemi quelque jours après j'ai commencer après notre premiere rencontre invisible j'ai vu sur le journal tu es porté disparu ensuite tu commencer venir comme ça j'ai compris qui on utiliser l'invention de ma partenaire sur toi je t'ai reconnu ensuite te voir jouer en défense contre mes attaque ma bien amuser parce que en t'observant j'ai pu voir tu est dangereux pour eux mais trés utile à m'aider pour enquêter au début jouer toi m'amusait mais en réalisant aussi que eux passe introduit la souffrance chez toi m'inquiétait j'aimais pas savoir eux partout il passe il inflige la souffrance la peur des cauchemar tu es un des meilleur que je connais mais savoir tu es en danger ne me rassurait pas j'ai fait des projet sous différent personnage don l'un consiste à devenir colocataire pour t'aider et te protéger de eux j'ai galérer pour finir ce projet mais j'ai penser un instant un ancien policier un judoka serais un danger pour toi il nous à tous manipuler avec des mensonge pour faire te faire des cauchemar c'est moi aussi à prévenu les journaliste en leur disant une célébrité va se faire arrêter tu la rendu célèbre moi je le fait humiliation il n'est pas prêt d'oublier j'ai des amis en prison il vont s'occuper de lui comme il se doit la bas les monstre comme lui ne sont pas protéger des d'autre prisonnier surtout ce genre de personne je marque tu va faire tuer il ma dit non je plus pour autre solution c'est la justice qui le tuera pas moi il ces personne lui flanqueront une raclée al cible facile des humiliation du genre nettoie c'est sale quand c'est propre tu salis tu l'oblige recommencer je marque tu es aussi sadique c'est personne il ma sourit dit j'ai été former à la sadique sauf la c'est pas moi la victime de sadique mais le prédateur qui chasser à son tour comme proie c'est pas du sadisme c'est divertissement un jouet pour mes amis il à ce qu'il mérite j'ai détruit sa réputation il ficher comme ennemie n°1 c'est une certaine façon de nous faire justice de tout les mal qu'on nous à fait la célébrité sont pour les héros pas pour les monstres je marque en parlant d'héros c'est quoi ce déguisement il me dit ah lui petit frère il dit je suis le prince magikatéman c'est mon nouveau personnage de mon projet ah j'oubliais il fait apparaître un cadeau rouge à ruban bleu et un cadeau bleu ruban rouge me dit petit frère ce sont tes cadeau de la part de kaito et de yakito c'est censé tre ceux de ton anniversaire noël je regard les cadeau j'ai marquer j'ai pas de cadeau pour toi il me dit j'en ai pas besoin car tu la déjà donner ce que je voulais le plus c'est à mon tour de faire cadeau de remerciement ouvre le j'ai ouvert le cadeau rouge j'ai trouver un jouet en forme de robot chien de short bleu un tee- shirt blanc et violet écrit harmoni j'ai jamais vu il me dit c'est celui de kaito c'est une de ses inventions c'est nouveau c'est le n°1 de la série c'est spécial celui il est plus qu'un jouet il est aussi un amis qui fonctionne au soleil c'est le prof qui la aider à le créer il compte faire d'autre modèle pour livrer aux enfants pour noël il veut tu soit son premier testeur toi et nos club AJ et AN je marque tu est toujours aussi généreux avec tout le monde il ma je suis magic je dois toujours apporter sourire et joie aux enfants au moins pour leur faire oublier leur souffrance la douleur les cauchemar de leur vie tu es bien placer pour voir comment les enfants qui passe leur vie à l'hôpital son malheurs tu connais junto je dit oui il dans le groupe de des 9/11 kaito ma dit ben il à un cancer il passe beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital et il en à d'autre des enfants du service chirurgical ou les brûler il ont l'air d'aller bien mais au fond d'eux certain attend leur fin pour quitter la souffrance de leur maladie j'aime pas voir les enfants ne pas sourire ou rire alors je veut les aider à avoir un peu de bonheur ma soeur dit c'est vrai que c'est dur voir des enfant s triste la plus part n'aime pas l 'hopital les sensei les piqûre mais en tant que pédiatre c'est encore plus dur de pas pour voir aider certain enfants quand j'ai faim ma premiere semaine de stage un petit fille est arrivé à l'hôpital à la suite d'un accident malgré tout nos effort la petite fille est morte en à tout essayé elle n'a pas survécu mais ce même jour on à accoucher une femme qui à mis au monde un jolie bébé voir cet vie naître apporte du réconfort à la vie j'ai voulus arrêter c'était trop dur demo quand j'ai vu un enfant sourire ça ma donner envie de continuer de me battre pour les aider à aller mieux je m'habitue pas de voir des enfants mourir mais je me dit je dois faire de mon mieux pour il partent en paix quand je vois mon petit frère je vois la les enfants qui grandi insouciant du danger de la souffrance jusque au jour on leur prend leur innocence en le mettant dans des cauchemar me motive encore plus pour les aider que soit mes petit frère ou ces enfants il à rien de mieux que leur sourire pour motiver les sensei à être meilleur j'ai parler à sensei natashima il ma dit il va voir ce qu'il peut faire pour tu puisse sorti ce week-end mais sit u es t autorisée à sorti tu devrais venir lundi en plus j'ai aussi parler à Annie l'autre jour elle ma dit elle voit les patient de la pédiatrie leur souffrance elle voudrais bine faire quelque chose pour eux mais ne peut rien faire que les divertir avec des activité maman à eu une idée je signe maman à va faire quoi ma soeur à secret de girl elle nous sert la nourriture un gratin je lui signe c'est quoi elle me dit je ne sait pas yaya qu'est que c'est kaito dit ça c'est une recette un gratin surprise fais maison vu petit frère à pas droit nourriture solide pour qu'il mange j'ai en sorte il puisse aussi manger sans danger il me dit goûte petit frère tu me dira ce que tu en pense il me propose une fourchette de la nourriture j'ai hésiter avant de goûter c'es bien meilleur gout que le menu de l'hôpital de pomme de terre des carotte des banane du giraumon de la citrouille des christophine de la papaye du steak saucisse poulet hache à la crème fraîche avec de sauce épice parfumer du curry à la tomate un peu de sel de poivre il me dit ce que tu en pense j'ai marquer c'est bon ça change du repas de l'hôpital tu mélanger autant de saveur et de viande pour faire ça il me dit oui de la tête il faut juste utiliser sont imagination les ingrédient la patience l'entrainement pour faire une cuisine mangeable ma soeur goûter elle dit sukke c'est délicieux il faut du talent surtout tu es doué comment la tu fait kaito dit c'est un secret ma soeur dit tu compte garde tout pour toi ou tu va partager kaito pris des boisson dans le mini frigo dit seulement ce qui doit rester secret je garde le reste je partage en faite yusakina tu sait toi aussi tu fais bien à manger ma soeur à pris mon jus dans ma main elle me signe manger d'abord j'ai signer pas faim kaito ça ma fratrie s'amuse de me traiter comme bébé j'ai bouder leu servir de poupée que j'ai eu droit une cuillerée de ma soeur une cuillerée de mon frère avant il prenne leur cuillère j'ai bien vu ça les amuse il disent je suis trop difficile avec la nourriture quand plus tard sensei est venu voir si tout va bien il vu kaito endormie à coté de moi il dit décidément yakito kun tu trouve toujour moyen de revenir ici ma soeur dit sensei natashima faut pas l'en vouloir il on été séparer trés longtemps il manque à l'autre sensei dit je peut comprendre mais à force de traîner à l'hôpital il peut tomber malade avec des microbe de l'hôpital en tant qu'étudiante de pédiatrie vous devriez le savoir ma soeur dit je le sait sensei vous pensez quoi du camping sensei bonne aventure pourquoi ma soeur répond akitomo aime camper ses amis voudrais faire du camping avec lui mais j'ai penser on peut faire de vacance médicale pour les petit patient qui sont toujour faire à des aller retour à l'hôpital il peuvent voir autre chose que l'hôpital visiter des endroits magnifique ou voir un spectacle sensei dit un projet comme ça ça demande beaucoup de personnel de finance tout une organisation e d'autorisation de matériel bien sur des patient qui peuvent avoir certaine autonomie de déplacement du temps chose que nous avons pas moyen de faire pour certain patient et des projet comme ceci l'hôpital n'aime pas faire il disent ça coûte trop cher votre projet yusakina chan chan ton projet me rappelle un projet d'un amis de mon chef lui avais parler un jour de son rêve mais selon mon chef son amis n'a jamais pu faire son projet à cause d'un imprévu tu es jeune yusakina chan si tu as un projet aussi ambitieux ce que je peu te conseiller c'est de te battre pour tes rêves crois moi seul l'obstination peu aider un projet aussi ambitieux ne laisse personne te dire ça ne marchera jamais tu est une étudiante brillante avec nombreuse compétence selon te amis je suis renseigner sur toi tu est une de meilleur étudiante de pédiatrie tu aime le les enfants les enfant t'aime beaucoup je t'ai déjà vu avec des patient ou avec de enfants tu as tout potentielle de faire une excellente pédiatre ouvrir ton propre cabinet quand tu sera diplômé en espérant d'ici la tu n'aura pas choisit d'autre branche au niveau médicale ma soeur dit aucune chance je veut devenir pédiatre j'ai pas envie de sauver des monstre qui mérite pas de vivre alors que les enfants eux n'ont pas cette chance je veut me battre pour les enfants il mérite on se battre pour eux qu'on apaise leur souffrance pour ce qui es la finance c'est pas un problème j'ai de amis qui aime aider il font des des spectacle ou des concert pour gagner de l'argent j'ai de personne célèbre de mon entourage je pense qu'il pourront qui peuvent m'aider à apporter des sourire au enfants malade c'est vrai j'ai pas trop temps même si cette mission ce fait en équipe ça serais un combat pour la bonne cause mon frère ma dit rien impossible si on à pas essayé de faire l'impossible possible pour un magicien heureux c'est voir son public sourire et rire pour apporter du bonheur moi je veut faire bien mieux que cela je veut pas seulement soigner les aider à guérir je veut leur donne du bonheur par tout les moyen je dispose pour leur faire sourire et rire à travers la souffrance petit patient elle me regarde quand je regarde les enfant je vois il souffre il on peur et pourtant il veulent protéger se soucier des autres ça c'est pas juste il souffre et c'est eux qui sont généreux avec la souffrance au coeur natashima sensei aligata de veiller il soit bien sensei dit bestuni yusakina chan tu as raison en tant que pédiatre en voit la souffrance des enfant que soit psychique mentale physique morale en voit ce que le autre ne peut pas voir à travers leur yeux il à des jours on est impuissant il à de jours on le sentiment d'être un héros pour les enfants quand à réussi de les sauver je peut pas dire c'es moment la sont toujours joie quand on doit annoncer des mauvaise nouvelle à des parents l'enfant es malade il l'abandonne à son sort chaque jour je vois de tout ages chaque souffrance je fais mon travaille en espérant de sauvent le maximum d'enfants je te dit pas de pas faire je te dit en contraire fais de ton mieux pour aider les patient commencer par faire petit projet comme une journée ou un weekend avant de parler de vacance je ferais du mieux de t'aider moi même je suis bénévole à l'orphelinat j'aide tout le enfants qui soit en santé ou pas je le apprend tout mon savoir sit t as besoin d'aide comme titulaire un jour dit le moi je me ferais plaisir de t'aider papa dit professionnellement j'espère ma soeur dit otossa pourquoi tu fais toujours ça quan tu rentre quelque par papa sourit dit je suis la depuis un moment tu est trop occuper à discuter pour utiliser tes sens akitomo c'est l'heure de dormi ma soeur me regard ah fouineur tu écoute toujour tout ce qui se dit je fais mon sourire innocence t je signe ça change des dissoute que j'ai habitude sensei yusakina demo comment otossa sait tu je suis réveiller papa tu comprendra le jour venu il est tard tu dors j'ai fais la moue j'ai vu sensei levé un sourcil il dit kudo san je trouve akitomo assez fort en langue de signe pour un 7 papa dit les enfant dé le plus jeune en leur montre les base plus il grandi plus il maîtrise plus il développe leur compétence vous arriver comprendre sensei dit oui je me débrouille j'ai une ami quand on était enfants on l'utilisait comme un code quand elle voulais pas s'exprimer après la mort de sa maman elle rester des mois sans parler bon après elle à retrouver sa voix c'est dommage elle à jamais voulu partager sa voix ma soeur dit pourquoi ça sensei dit elle à une fantastique voix pour chanter après la mort de sa maman elle ne voulais plus chanter en publique mais je l'ai souvent écouter chanter quand elle se croit seule mais bon la langue des signe me sert dans mon travaille pour communiquer avec mes patients sourd muet il me signe akitomo kun on ma dit pour cet après midi tu va bien je signe genki je crois natashima sensei quand est ce que je sort il ma dit signer normalement tu sort dans semaine tu as un opération la semaine prochaine ma soeur dit encore une opération sensei dit oui il on faite les opération les plus urgente mais akitomo doit encore subir des opération réparatrice le chirurgien à dit qu'il laisse du temps parce que son corps ne peut pas supporter autant d'intervention à cause de son système c'est assez dangereux en espace les intervention pour laisser du temps à son corps de se refaire pour un enfant en principe c'est dur de se faire opérer plusieur fois mais dans le cas d'akitomo kun tout cette cause c'est juste des conséquence de l'enfer il vécu la priorité c'est pour les urgence mais les opération comme celle programmer à la semaine prochaine c'est limiter et réparer les dégât causer par cette personne sur son corps demain on fera passer les examen pour voir si il prêt à être sortit bien sur selon le résultat des examen de la semaine je pourrais autorisée il sort pour le weekend mais si si il est autorisée tu poil doit être revenue lundi au dans la journée et faudra suivre mes instruction à la lettre veille il soit pas fièvre il suit son traitement correct yusakina chan en cas de problème tu devras le ramener à l'hôpital tu es sur de vouloir prendre autant de responsabilité tu n'es seulement en prépare année ma soeur dit genki natashima je suis pas toute seule j'ai mes amis et ma famille et qui sont tous prêt pour m' aider akitomo puis sensei je pense pour lui changer les idées passer du temps avec la famille et les enfants qui sont ces amis pourrais l'aider reprendre forces surtout si il doit subir une opération yusakina chan vous sembler être une fille assez têtu que j'ai bien l'impression vous êtes pas genre de fille on peut dire non quand voulez quel chose vous faites tout pour l'avoir je me trompe kudo san papa dit hé encore vous avez pas vu sa mère quan elle à une idée en tête sensei dis yusakina chan je ne garanti rien mais si tout se passe bien vous pourrez l'emmener avec vous demain après midi je dis bien seulement si tout va bien avec akitomo kun somme nous bien d'accord ma soeur sourire charme dit hai natashima sensei aligata gonzamas sensei sensei fais visite routine vérifier les truc inhabituel ma soeur elle le suit partout elle observe sensei tout les gestes avec un sourire j'ai aussi vu elle le mate chose qui déplaît papa qui n'apas arrêté de la surveille sensei le regard de papa lui fais sentir froid dans le dos connaissant papa les garçon n'approche pas ma soeur Gary l'étudiant il vu ma soeur rougit il vu pap il voulu rebrousser chemin sensei dit Gary kun Gary dit nerveusement hai sensei sensei dit ou sont les résulta de la journée d'akitomo kun Gary dit c'est pas moi qui était la de je viens prendre ma garde natashima sensei sensei Gary kun trouve moi les résultat d'akitomo kun shizuko l'infirmière gomen natashima sensei on à maroya chan qui arrive dans 5 min sensei quoi don à maroya chan l'infirmière dit ses crise ont recommencer sensei biper le neurologue dites à naeko chan de venir shizuko san ou sont les résultat des examen de akitomo kun l'infirmière ah il sont dans le casier de la chambre au bureau natashima sensei la tension akimoto à chuter un moment d'après Julia chan natashima trouvez moi ses résultat hayake Gary kun tu va surveille akitomo kun tout les heures Gary dit hai natashima sensei l'infirmière venu place nouvelle perfusion yakito kun est de retour sensei noter sur des instruction sur mon dossier me signe akitomo kun tu as mal quelque part je lui signe genki natashima sensei me dit si tu as mal tu me le dit ou tu nous appelle je signe d'accord natashima sensei papa sortit derrière lui il souris amicale puis sorti l'infirmière et Gary après le travaille ma soeur lis mon dossier dit pas bon petit frère tu es trop stresser kaito dit pourquoi c'est pas bon ma soeur dit dans son état le stresse est pas bon de plus il à été opérer à la tête il doit rester tranquille éviter le stresse surtout qu'il à nouveau opérer demo je croyais tu dormais yakito kaito dit j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeille est ce qui c'est passer plutôt qui la stresser ma soeur dit pas impossible dans tout les cas si est autorisée sortit on fait tour pour éviter situation stress avant tout repos petit frère il est tard heure pour vous dormir elle me borde comme maman me dit fer les yeux je veille sur toi j'ai appréhende la nuit avec mes cauchemar kaito ma fais mettre ma tête sur lui il caresse mon visage il dit t'inquiète tu es sécurité je suis ici je veille sur toi j'ai serrer mon compagnon parfois j'ai sentiment d'être en manque j'ai envie de sucer alors mon pouce m'aide à faire passe mon envie j'ai repris cette habitude quand j'ai fuguer c'est une autre façon de me sentir e sécurité mais ça m'aide à m'endormir bien je suis endormis difficilement 'ai finis par m'endormir toujour cauchemar il en marre faire que cauchemar pour changer j'espère un jour rêvez à nouveau ça fais 2 ans je fais que cauchemar chaque nuit sois de gin soit lui je suis tout de même soulager il l'on mis hors jeu j'espère juste il sortira pas il reviendra pas la nuit terminer on est vendredi après la nuit assez agité après visite soin examen sensei et son chef me permet de sortir pour ce weekend mais avec plein d'interdiction rappel de mes obligation bien sur des instruction natashima à donner des conseille à ma soeur Julia oneesan qui est pas de garde ce week end c'est proposer de m'accompagner pour le soin pour m'habituer de mon fauteuil qui est doux j'ai même droit une ceinture de sécurité intégrer dans mon fauteuil bleu vert les roue son blanc gris avec les option intégrer re ma soeur ma donner les même vetement que kaito une salopette bleu un chemise carreau violet et blanc à bande des basket iron man force de roller un doudoune vert citron des chaussette violet ma casquette Tokyo Spirit des lunette d soleil version enfant en bleu ciel ma soeur est revenu me chercher pendant papa signer le bon de sorti pour ce soir je vais dormir à la nouvelle maison demain il veule m'emmener camper avec les enfants sensei à dit il est trop tôt de me faire quitter la ville pour aller hors Tokyo ça le dérange pas je vais campe mais du moment je suis les règles j'évite tout situation de stresse ben vu Julia onnessan est mission baby sitter tout le week end j'ai pas vraiment choix de respecter les règles harmony koko tout les cadeau j'ai reçu ma soeur les à pris elle à dit il seront mieux dans notre chambre je dis notre parce kaito veut en dors ensemble ça me dérange pas parce que j'ai vraiment tres peur de dormir tout seul un soir je suis réveiller après un cauchemar à l'hôpital me voyant tout seul j'ai piquer une crise d'angoisse en pensant il va venir après le déjeuner je suis enfin libérer de l'hôpital papa à prévenu le FBI de ma sorti il ont fait en sorte il n'a pas de vautour qui suit ben vu papa est quelqu'un de méfiant il à les vitre teinter il ma soeur ma installer dans la voiture de papa une Mercedes bleu fonce dans mon siège rehausseur rouge elle monter devant kaito j'aurais bien aimer il soit la il à dit il doit prépare la maison surtout la chambre sur le trajet j'ai repéré des voiture des agent du FBI nous suivre il escorte en alternance il se donne vraiment du mal pour ma sécurité ça me fais sentir bizarre en même une certaine sécurité


	6. pas sur la guerison

chapitre 5

en est arrivé à la maison la nouvelle villa qui est assez jolie mais hors de la ville du centre toujour sur Tokyo on peut dire c'est un peu la campagne il à vu sur la mer un jardin endormis par la neige entourez d'arbre il à une allé entre les un grand mur un portail blanc coulissant il faut un code pour entrer il aussi interphone caméra pour rentré à une 2 éme allé qui nous mène à la villa beige qui se dissimule parmi les arbre papa fais la moitié d'un tour d'un rond point fontaine avant de descendre j'aime pas tremble près de papa quand il mis sur le fauteuil il ma dit ne t'inquiète je veille sur toi c'est normal d'avoir peur après ce qu'il est t'arriver prend ton temps pour reprendre confiance j'ai signer pardon papa c'est ma faute il ma signer mon fils ne t'excuse pas tu es pour rien contre les action des adultes tu es mineur un enfant dans les 2 cas tu es pas même force tu est en pleine croissance les adultes plus grand doivent protéger aider aimer apprendre à les plus jeune leur savoir pas infliger la peur des cauchemar aux plus jeune ceux qui inflige la peur enfreint la loi il dois payer aller en prison pour son ou ses crimes le plus important mon fils tu dois guérir c'est pas grave si on doit faire aller retour en fera tout pour tu retrouve une partit de ta vie normal avec le temps on oubliera cette aventure on va commencer une nouvelle aventure normal tous ensemble on ira de l'avant tu es prêt maman et ton frère nous attendent j'ai regarder derrière moi j'ai vu les voiture rentre une voiture du FBI gris une voiture rouge Clio rentrer se garer sur le parking j'ai regarder méfiant papa dit ne t'inquiète pas c'est ton infirmière elle passe le week end avec nous je signe le week end elle dort ici papa dit oui elle va veiller sur tes soin jour et nuit c'est les ordre du chef de service je signe et le FBI papa dit eux il dorment chez eux ici tu es en sécurité il me montrer une caméra sur un poteau lumière du parking ma soeur me dit comment tu trouve la maison petit frère je signe pourquoi toujours grande villa papa papa me dit ça c'est la propriété des kuroba une des maison de ton oncle toichi je signe à t il d'autre propriété papa dit aussi riche que la famille de maman et moi tu saura toi même avec le propriétaire principal de l'héritage kuroba je regarde la villa j'ai impression d'être une fourmis devant cet immense villa bien décore de lumière ça c'est signer kaito je signe on peut rentrer ma soeur signe oui on est rentrer part de bois blanc et verre colorer qui donne un couloir ou il porte parapluie porte manteau meuble range range chaussure sur le long du mur couloir blanc en bois vernis quel que plante un tapis bienvenu rouge autour du mots bienvenu une disposition de chausson de 7 couleur arc en ciel à gauche celle des adulte à droite pour les enfants ma soeur à mis ses chausson préférer le rose elle allais me donner les chausson rouge j'ai signer je veut les bleu elle ma dit le rouge c'est ta couleur préférer j'ai signer non plus maintenant le rouge c'est couleur de shinichi et Conan le bleu le vert c'est couleur akitomo je veut plus ressembler shinichi elle me signe d'accord et tu le foot et sherlock Holmes j'ai signer je suis un garçon le foot c'est jeux garçon mais sherlock Holmes me rappelle lui je veut plus me rappeler de ce qui est détective pour ça j'ai changer de nom je veut oublier le passé mes souvenir elle ma embrasser la joue dit bienvenu petit frère chez toi on est allé au salon ou tout le monde est la mes amis et ma famille dit surprise akitomo je regard surprise les enfants ados et adulte je regarde la banderole écrit bienvenue akitomo je remarque mon frère est pas la mais j'ai entendu sa voix dire welcome akitomo nichan de la voix de kaito coupure de courant 1 seconde mais vu obscurité autour il de moi je vois la peinture revenu rapidement de ballon des guirlande lumineux décoration de noël dans tout 1 sec la maison kaito déguisement magikataman me dit bienvenu à la maison petit frère le salon est bien décoré que un grand écran canapé angle design table basse en verre et bois verni porte coulissant qui mène à un véranda et un jardin quelle plante un meuble avec des photo une mini chaîne des trophées quelle que plantes je regarde les enfants les fille font bien rire elle porte tout les même couleur bleu rose ou beige avec le bandeau du non du club ma cousine kioka et ayumi avec hairina aime les bandeau du coup elle ont décider les fille du club port bandeau même aimi en met depuis quelle en met ça fais d'elle plus file salopette short ou robe ou short jupe misturiko c'est le seul garçon du club genta c'est fait vire ce qui fait en minorité sur 4 fille mais avec taiji et mon frère on est 4 garçon 5 fille vu maroya est retour à l'hôpital maman ma encore pris en photo surprise elle me dit akitomo tu va bien je signe genki pourquoi il son pas à l'école ma cousine me signe tu sait cousin on est vendredi on à pas école le vendredi après -midi je signe désolé j'avais oublier on avait changer les horaires ma cousine dit ça fais quoi de sortir de l'hôpital après autant de jours à l'hôpital je signe ça change de pas voir personnel 24/ pour 2 jour 1/2 aimi juste le week-end quoi kaito dit ouais 2 jours sans sensei c'est cool ma cousine et si on allais camper ça serais bien ça serais l'occasion de nos amuser ensemble on pourrais préparer le spectacle tous ensemble moi je signe quel spectacle hairina me dit la fête avant les vacance on à choisit de faire un spectacle la maitresse nous à demander représenter notre classe kaito vous allez faire quoi ayumi dit on pensait faite faire une dance ou du théâtre demo kioka veut on fait un du théâtre ma soeur dit ben pourquoi pas une comédie musicale en parlant de spectacle ça vous plairais d'aller voir tamanasuke dans une ville voisine ma cousine chouette j'adore jouer avec tamanasuke ayumi dit oui ayu euh moi aussi j'aime beaucoup jouer avec tamanasuke misturiko dit ça fais longtemps on à pas jouer avec eux haibara tu viens avec nous ma cousine dit non en y va tous ensemble c'est l'activité du club yakito taiji san Hélène san vous pouvez venir aussi si vos parents ont d'accord kaito dit ben demander à vos parent de passer week avec le club Hélène dit d'accord je vais appeler mon papa pour lui demander taiji dit moi aussi aimi dit ayumi et misturiko vous devriez prévenir vos parents aussi maman dit vous pouvez les appelé ici aimi dit prof et moi on va chercher nos affaires de camping hairina dit je viens avec toi aimi chan ma soeur ben je vais prévenir tamanasuke de notre arrivé okassa on peut prendre le bus du club maman dit bien sur je vais prévenir papa ma soeur papa est pas la maman dit ton père est en rdv yakito tu montre à ton frère sa chambre kaito dit hai ma soeur dit yaya doucement avec lui kaito me pousse hai yusakina neechan les amis on se retrouver qg les enfant dit hai yakito plus tard après visite on est arrivé dans notre chambre disposer comme ça couleurs bleu vert violet blanc décorer de l'univers d'enfant d'aventurier du cinéma qui tourne dans la nature sur mon lit une grande commode beige une une penderie sur la gauche un une autre penderie sur l'autre coté du lit de kaito sur la droite j'ai vu aussi dessus nos lit des animaux qui à une lettre sur celui de kaito c'est y singe et sur mon lit un panda avec un a coffre à jouet en forme de coffre trésor chacun table de nuit un bureau un lit en bois naturel beige j'ai signer grand frère c'est toi sui fais ça il ma dit c'est l'oeuvre de kaito je pensait plus pour rapprocher le décor qui se rapproche des aventure de détective j'ai modifier quand je suis sortit de l'hôpital pour nous deux ça te va si non on peut modifier je lu marque c'est bon ça fais parti des activité du club tu es douer en peinture il ma dit une de mes passion mais bon cette fois ci je contenter de Stickers hiroaki heiji et les autre m'on aider pour cette chambre c'est la plus grande vu on est 2 maman dit des jumeau besoin beaucoup de place demo je t'es montrer qu'une partit mais la maison à des secret vue c'est censé maison magic je lui marque quel genre de secret il marquer sur ma tablette passage secret à et au qg de personne blanc ou des endroit secret il me dit je te le montrerai plus tard je lui marque c'est quoi le qg tu parle aux enfant il me dit c'est notre cabane réserver uniquement aux enfants je te montrerai aussi net qu'est tu veut faire maintenantj e hausse les épaule il dit si tu veut peu repos ou en peut faire une activité je lui marque c'est quoi le projet tu garde secret il est allé prendre un jouet comme harmonie mais en chat il pris avec une télécommande il le pilote il dit c'est ça projet de 3 k c'est seulement prototype de la collection animal ami domestique je pensait finir pour noël j'ai pris du retard et j'ai pas encore tester je lui marque pourquoi tu retard et pourquoi tu teste il dit problème perso je dois tester pour savoir si c'est pas trop dangereux si ça plait au enfant pour magic noël distribuerais le 24 de noël ou aux anniversaire j'ai pris de retard pour le moment il à que ceux comme le tient quelle modèle prêt j'ai aussi le nouveau jeu vidéo qui est sortit le mois dernier dans ce domaine la ça marcher c'est une de mes fierté je lui marque pourquoi tu demande pas aux club de tester pour toi il sont des vrai enfants il adore les jouet il me dit bonne idée j'ai plus à perde demo comment je vais faire pour les faire tester sans me griller faire tester kioka rentre avec mon sac dit tester quoi cousin kaito dit à il à kaito qui ma demander de tester un nouveau jouet pour lui kioka dit un nouveau jouet c'est quoi kaito montre le chat il dit ça ma cousine vu le chat dit kawaii je peut le tester aussi comment sa marche kaito donner la télécommande à kioka il lui dit utilise la télécommande appuis sur un bouton elle appuie sur un bouton le chat c'st mis sur à miauler et ma cousine dit appuyer sur un autre bouton le yeux du chat devenu lumière ma cousine dit il est kawaii il le serre dans ses bras, le chat dit je t'aime mon ami ma cousine dit cousin faut le montre aux autre en tout cas moi je l'aime beaucoup j et si on allais au qg maintenant kaito dit pourquoi pas petit frère tu veut venir je signe de oui de la tête on c'est rendu dans la cabane ma cousine montre le chat aux autre enfant les fille ont tous craquer pour le chat ayumi dit je l'adore un chat qui parle et doux hairina en plus il parle 3 langue il est cool Hélène dit kawaii je l'adore je veut le même kaito dit rien il sourit voir les enfants jouer avec le chat plus tard les enfant sont sorti avec maman pour aller chercher leur affaire de camping pour le week end kaito et ma cousine joue avec le jeu vidéo de kaito moi je suis retourner dans ma chambre Julia à vérifier si tout va bien après elle est sorti avec koko harmonie je suis rester sur mon lit lire mes bande dessiné j'ai aussi pris sommeille je suis réveillé à l'heure du dîner mais plutôt l'heure du dessert mais j'ai pas faim toute façon je suis trop peur après mon cauchemar lui et gin ensemble sur moi mon coeur bat trés fort je suis en sueur je tremble j'ai pa pus m'empêcher de pleurer voir ces personne ensemble me fiche la trouille ma soeur qui venu m'apportez le dîner à vu je suis triste elle fait un câlin réconfortant fraternelle elle ma dit douceur tout va bien petit frère tu es en sécurité je veille sur toi j'avais envie de lui répondre je serais jamais en sécurité avec gin mais je ne lui est pas dit et même ci je voulais j'ai pas encore retrouver ma voix après moment j'ai fait plaisir à ma soeur de manger j'avais aucune envie de jouer plus bébé pour elle ma soeur est cap de me faire manger comme un bébé avec cle coup une cuillère pour papa de ce genre quoi par curiosité je joue avec ma console sur le jeu de mon frère avec quelle que petite difficulté j'ai réussi à me connecter tout les enfants y joue pendant 1 h après le couvre feu il se sont fait déconnecter il à,que kaito et moi avec d'autre joueur kaito un moment il plus donner signe de vie je pense il à du s'endormir moi j'ai profiter pour faire ma famille virtuelle j'ai un chien virtuelle une voiture de sport bleu je sui s footballeur j'ai jouer un moment trés vite mon personnage est devenu célèbre Julie est venu vérifier il à pas de problème avant de sortir elle ma dit de pas dormir trop tard j'ai pris ma tablette mon frère à mis des fonction je suis allé sur la musique il à les nouvelle chanson de yoko kino des two mix et divers chanteur maman est venu elle ma dite mon ange il faut dormir il est tard j'ai pas voulu elle à pris ma tablette et la console elle ma border j'ai même droit à une histoire j'ai bien compris elle va pas me lâcher elle ma lu l'histoire d'une pirate qui part à la découverte du monde j'ai résister un moment avant de m'endormir avec mon compagnon harmoni et mon pouce maman ma embrassez couvert puis elle allumer une veilleuse et sorti j 'ai encore fais un cauchemar je me suis réveiller en sueur kaito est rentré avec sa montre torche il ma signer de pas faire du bruit il ma donner mon MP3 bleu il ma dit essaye ça va t'aider à faire fuir les cauchemar j'ai écouter il la mer au fond il à de la jolie musique qui donne envie de faire la fête appuyer à lui j'ai du me rendormir parce que quand J 'ai été réveiller par ma soeur c'est le matin kaito n'était plus la Julie elle s'occupe de les soin rien envoyant la seringue je déteste ça heureusement pour moi elle met le produit ans le tuyau sur moi c'est par la elle fais passer les médicaments si vous voyez le materiel que j'ai un masque et un moniteur cardiaque portable réanimateur pour un problème le tout est dans un sac sur le dossier de mon fauteuil c'est l'hopital à la maison avant de sortir hier sensei ma fais un vaccin d'anticorps pour aider mon système ma soeur me demande si je vais bien je lui signe genki plus tard je porte l'uniforme du club un pantalon beige un débardeur blanc tee shirt longue manche vert chaussette verte mes converse bleu la casquette bleu vert et blanc du club une veste jean bleu qui porte les initiale et le logo du club kaito porte pareille que moi sauf il inverser les couleur mais au nom de son club c'est lui qui à fais les uniforme pour mon club pour compléter les accessoire on est descendu après mon petit déjeuner dans le salon tout les enfants habillé de leur uniforme tous avec sourire les fille parle de tout misturiko kaito taiji sont dans un coin il joue kaito ma vu il ma sourit tout les enfant m'entourer me demande comment je vais si je suis content de ne plus être à l'hopital j'ai les répondu sur ma tablette genki c'est cool il me raconte ce qu'il on fais puis ma soeur est venu nous dire on y va dans le bu de pas oublier nous couvrir équiper de nos affaire d'hiver on est allé dans le bus ma soeur ma proposer d'aller en voiture j'ai refuser on fu plus rapide que les grand on à pris les sièges de derrière ayumi c'est assit à coté de moi à ma droite kaito à ma gauche à sa droite ma cousine miya devant nous sur la droite hairina et taiji sur l'autre rangé il ma cousine kioka et Hélène aimi et misturiko kaito pense les filles le font exprès la preuve heiji et hiroaki font une tête surtout heiji de voir sa soeur avec taiji l'irritait nos soeur pense qu'il sont mignon les grands voulu faire la loi on les à fis comprendre les premier c'est nous on bouge pas de notre place c'est toujour eux qui on les meilleurs places shailly et ma soeur sont assis ensemble sur la rangé de droite hamira naeko maman Julia le prof okiya c'est lui qui conduit on allé à nara en 2h tamanosuke renge sa petite amie et sa petite soeur megumi nous accueillis il nous à prévu une visite du coin il se son présenter à ceux qui les connaisse pas tamanosuke ravi de nous voir kaito à sa camera il filme pendant la visite du coin il on goûter à tout les truc locale fais des photos puis on c'est nous rendu au theatre de la ville retrouver la trope qui se prépare pour le spectacle exceptionnellement il on fais 1 parti pour les enfants puisse jouer avec eux la troupe les aime bien ça fais plaisir à megumi de voir des compagnons pour jouer un spectacle maman ma soeur naeko vont jouer ans la parti de tamanosuke heiji shailly hiroaki moi Julia papa on est rester dans la salle principale aimi à voulu rester mais ma cousine la forcer de participer il répéter sur la scène déguisée avec improvisation papa qui assit derrière moi j'ai vu sur son ordinateur il à vu je suis curieux il ma dit toujours curieux mon fils j'ai marquer pourquoi tu quitte jamais ton ordinateur alors que tu sait ça énerves maman il ma dit je suis pas pour moi je fais un service je lui marquer un service il ma donner l'ordinateur il ma dit regarde c'est pour ton frère je regarde l'ordinateur j'ai vu un scénario pour enfants inspirer de leur personnage sur scène je lui marquer depuis quand tu écrit pour les enfants il ma dit c'est mon travail d'écrire comment tu trouve j'ai marquer ça change du baron noir mais tu as juste écrit ce qu'il joue improvisation avec différence il c'est assit à coté de moi il ma dit je prend les meilleurs réplique je met sur papier comme ça les enfants n’oublions pas pour écrire un scénario il fat noter tout les idées sur feuille avec inspiration patience on forme une histoire comme les detective pour t'inspirer il faut utiliser tes sens par exemple quand tu regarde les enfant sur scène à quoi il te font penser j'ai marquer kaito avec super magikatéman les filles à des princesses j'ai compris un super héro et princesse papa sourit dit on peut penser à ça mais on peut voir c'est groupe d'enfants qui s'amuse ensemble il s'entende tous bien que malgré leur différence il sont deux club différent il on sourire et rire j'ai écrit tu as écrit sur l'amitié papa me dit c'est ça l'amitié et la solidarité parce que je vois un groupe d'enfant qui ont ce que les adulte on trés rare quand tu vois ça tu est obligé de marquer laisse un message à travers les enfants mon fils quel que soit l'age l'amitié ça fais partit de la vie il voit pas un petit garçon en fauteuil il voit un petit garçon qui est avant tout leur amis frère cousin qui à besoin retrouver bonne humeur j'ai marquer c'est pour moi pap me dit tu as des amis mais ce qu'on peut dire c'est pas des amis qui sont avec toi pour les bon il sont aussi présent pour les mauvais moment c'est ce qu'on appelle une amitié sincère des vrai amis ça dans le monde des adulte ont à oublier ça que le meilleur cadeau de la vie c'est un enfant qui à sourire infliger la peur et les cauchemar aux enfant c'est pas normal c'est tout sauf humain toi mon fils tu as pas comme tout ses mauvais personne tu es une personne bien tu ne mérite pas ces épreuves tu dois pas penser tu as mérite j'ai marquer mais je suis pas humain un ados réduit au primaire qui tue je suis un monstre papa à marquer non tu es pas une personne qui tue tu es mon fils quelque soit l'age ta vie tu es mon fils un humain qui pas de chance parfois mais en même temps tu es chanceux tu es vivant


	7. Chapter 7

**_chapitre 6_ **

_quelque jours plus tard après le week end à nara avec mes amis mon club  la troupe de tamanosuke_ _ma famille le lundi retourne à l’hôpital ou j'ai été opéré ce nouveau le mardi  autour de 12 h 00 pendant plus de 4 h mais la je suis encore à l’hôpital de ce que je peut dir_ _e ma deuxième chambre ma famille mes amis et famille viens sur temps  libre me rendre visite aujourd’hui je suis aller avec ani ou j'ai vu et participé aux activité du jour tourne sur noël puis on à décorer  un grand sapin apporter par ma famille qui pense que c'est une bonne idée de changer les idées de tout les patients du service  de pédiatrie  puis plus tard mon frère est venu il à décorer ma chambre avec  heiji plein de guirlande  de décoration de noël puis on à fait une liste de cadeaux  puis je les aide à répéter son texte pour le spectacle qu'il organise  avec son club qui est sur noël et amitié  dire qu'il va jouer dans dans  3 jour le spectacles pour la fête de noël organise l'association de ma soeur ou il y a tout les ados et les enfants de nos club maman papa fondateur  bénévole ou d'autre membre de la famille le FBI   police sensei mon frère adore jouer un rôle il est meilleur  acteur que moi demo c'est bizarre il est nerveux je lui dit grand frère pourquoi tu es aussi nerveux d'habitude tu es bon acteur  il me répond oui je sais mais la c'est la première fois je fais  un spectacle avec et devant les enfants  surtout un spectacle de magie je lui dit tu  es obligé de faire les deux il me dit oui je veut faire les deux Noel  des étoiles c'est  le thème étoile de petit star  qui signifie montrer notre talent chant danse  musique même ce tour de magie  ce que tu veut tu as un talent tu montre à tout le monde le spectacle est à la finale de la  fête de noël je lui dit mais tu as pas t’inquiéter tu as deja fais des show devant des million de fans comme magicien et le spectacle l'autre jour tu était devant les adultes tu as jouer vraiment trop bien  c'est toi qui am dt les enfant son meilleur spectateur pour un magicien car il sont à juger tes défauts de magicien  puis je suis sure ça fais plaisir aux patients  de voir autre chose que hopital  qui leur fera sourire il me regarde puis me sourit il me dit tu as raison ptit frère pour le sourire des enfants  je dois être le meilleur  raison pour laquelle je répète pour être prêt pour le jour j moi je pense qui aurais cru kids serais stresse avant de faire son show ben on à répéter puis après   il à du rentrer moi j'ai eu doit aux soin visite puis un peu de repos bien que je voudrais jamais revoir ces image les heure s'écoule trop lentement quand on est à l’hôpital les visite sont rare en periode scolaire  et en période de fête 3 jour passer voici le moment de faire la fête et profiter du spectacle les enfant les patients les famille personnel s t_ _ous venu voir ma famille est bien occuper leur association à fais plein de cadeau pour l’hôpital et les  jeune patient sont le spectacle  et concour de talent à aussi trés bien marcher le club de mon frère aussi venu  vendre avec mon club  des gâteaux à tous le monde pour se faire de l'argent pour le club le nouveau tour de mon frère est aussi impressionnant à fait 2 éme au concour de talent catégorie 6/8 il c'est fais battre par ayumi chan quand à elle à chanter tout le monde à voter pour elle avec une si belle voix même moi je suis surpris de sont talant j'avais prêter attention mais ayumi chan chante vraiment trop bien la 3 éme place est une fille petite fille qui à eu un accident il y a quelque jours à jouer du piano qui se débrouille assez bien j'avais pas remarquer  avant mais les enfant entende concour de talent il se fasse beau et jolie pour montrer ce qui save faire en gardant sourire devant le public danse musique sifflement magie claquette jonglage blague chant  la surprise fut quand on un homme déguisé en faut père noël avec cadeau leur remis un cadeaux voir les enfant avec sourie fus vraiment quelque chose exceptionnelle mon frère à raison le meilleur trésor c'est de voir les enfant sourire il aussi bonne chose à manger tarte gâteau jus biscuit bûche apéro un repas de noël américain et japonais chocolat chaud le spectacle mon frère et nos club fus jouer lui qui était nerveux stress il à l'air vraiment à l'aise  quand le spectacle fu finis il on été applaudis par tout le monde mon frère en rôle principal ça valu vraiment le coup d'attendre de voir comment il est trés  douer en jeux de rôle en plus il kawaii les filles on tout dit il est trop kawaii je crois elle on toute craquer pour lui surtout quand il fait le our de fleur il adore se faire remarquer  ça lui donne sourire plus tard de retour dans ma chambre_


	8. 25 décembre surprenant

_chapitre 7 p 1_

_ _

_nous somme le 25 décembre  je me suis  réveillé  dans ma chambre à l’hôpital j'ai un nouveau colocataire  qui est fut transfer cette nuit dans ma chambre  vous devinerez jamais on se connait en à le même age réel  on c'est connu avant mon changement il autant de malchance que moi il est aussi tomber  sur l'organisation  qui la ramener  enfant il à été tabasser laisser pour mort  dans la rue   ou je suis pas le seul  il à avoir sujet de la honte  sauf que li il à pas  depuis des moi mais depuis des année  de cauchemar  il ma reconnu mon frère   et moi lui à dit de pas donner  sa vrai identité un nouveau allié de plus contre les mib mais  la vrai surprise   une table remplis de cadeau ce que je veut dire noel recette année ma réservé bien des surprise_

_autour de 3 h  du matin_

_conan_ _pov_

_moi je me réveil de nouveau  cauchemar  en sueur tremblant en larme  je serre mon doudou  je sais il est la   je l'appelle grand frère montre toi si te plait_

_mon frère  apparaît dans un déguisement avec son corps de jeune adultes dans un costume de  noel   il ma serrer ma chuchoter :arrête de me griller  nichan_

_moi: nichan  pourquoi tu est pas a la mission  si papa te découvre il ma fais taire ma dit c'est mon problème shinichi pas le tient il pleuvoir de punition  la terre écouler  rien et personne m'empêchera de venir veiller sur toi    de tout façon  je fessait mission  ici  pour les enfant_

_moi après avoir essuyé mes larme : tu  jouer père noel   mais tu as encore blessé c'est pas une bonne idée nichan_

_mon frère   un ton exaspéré: nichan pour sourire  des enfants sache un magicien  n'abandonne jamais son publique quoi q'il arrive_

_moi j'ai approcher  le visage de mon frère ça la fais rougir  j'ai bien faillit  de l'embrasser il ma esquiver avec  son doigt sur ma bouche  : nichan_

_mon frère à tellement rougit quand j'ai faillit l'embrasser  son doigt  n regard dur tient mes poigné   : n y pense même pas petit frère je ne te laisserais pas faire  cet chose_

_moi : si te plait je veut_

_mon frère : j'ai dit non si tu ôtes pas cette idée en ta tete je serais obligé d'employer les grand moyen  pour tu oublier ce genre d'idée shinichi_

_moi ça ma pris un certain temps avant de réaliser la situation  je ne sais pas quoi l'instant d’après je ne me souviens plus   je sais  j’ai tellement mal à la tete   que je me suis remis à pleurer mais je e comprenais pas la situation_

_il ma serrer das es bras ma laissé pleurer jusque je me rendors plus tard   autour de 7 h à mon réveil pour les soin mon frère n'était plus la  il revenu yakito  moi mon souvenir de la vielle est flou au petit déjeuner  vers 7 h 45 je me suis rendu compte il à un colocataire dans  ma chambre mon frère est arriver_

_yosuke  ash (agent service  hospitalier ) apporter deux plateaux de petit déjeuner : konichiwa akitomo kun  un_

_moi je lis une BD : konichiwa  yosuke san pourquoi vous apporter deux plateaux nichan est aps la_

_yosuke  ma moi mon plateau sur ma table l'avancer vers mon lit : c'est pas pour ton nichan  c'est pour ton voisin  la   c  il est arrivé hier à_ _l’hôpital mais tu mange tout ton plateau akitomo kun_

_moi j'ai fermer ma BD pour prendre mon petit déjeuner: hai aligata  yosuke san est que vous pouvez ouvrir les rideau  si vous plait yosuke san_

_yosuke  apporter le plateau à mon colocataire ouvre à moitié le rideau : konichiwa bouya  voici  petit_ _déjeuner_

_le nouveau vaso une  mature  : konichiwa ojissa aligata_

_moi je mange  doucement mon petit déjeuner j'ai entendu la voix je suis sur l'avoir reconnu une voix je connais trop bien   on est du même milieu social  beaucoup de point en commun_

  _yosuke san   : akitomo ku   tu as eu de la visite hier soir  qui t'apporter des cadeaux_

_moi  : de quoi vous parler yosuke san_

_yosuke ouvre le rideau  séparatrice  :   c'est  pour toi  akitomo kun  marquer  pour akitomo kun  je vous souhaite joyeux noel    les bouya  il sorti_

_moi je regarde sur la table du lit b  un tas de cadeaux   de toute forme toute couleur : impossible  tout ces cadeau pour moi_

_après_ _plusieurs  min_

_l'autre vaso   qui manger m'observer :tu es vraiment vivant shinichi_

_moi  je rougi p impossible il soit  ici je décide de l'ignorer_

_8  h 12 mon frère arrivé avec okassa_

_mon frère  entre avec  sourire: ohayo nichan  joyeux noel tu va jamais deviner  ce qui t'attend à  la mais_ _on_

_moi je regarde la télé puis mon frère  suivit d'okassa : ohayo nichan ohayo okassa joyeux noel_

_maman  entre avec des paquet de cadeaux  m'embrasse câliner : coucou mon ange joyeux noel toi aussi_

_moi : nicha tu ma apporter trop de cadeau hier soir   nichan_

_mon frère de : nani hein  de quoi tu parle j'ai  pas apporte e beaucoup de cadeau  hie_ _r_

_moi je désigné les cadeau : nichan c'est aps toi qui apporter tout ça pour moi_

_mon frère :  moi je t'es bien apporte un cadeau   mais ton cadeau est  dans ton doudou au debut je voulais le mettre sous ton oreiller mais je sais tu es limité dans tes mouvement  le plus facile pour toi c'est ton doudou_

_moi je regarde dans mon doudou  je trouve un cadeau  de mon frère:_ _si c'est pas toi  qui m'apporte c es cadeaux c'est qui okassa otossa neechan_

_maman  me  montre  les sac cadeaux  je viens d'apporter  quelqun  vos cadeaux ton frère voulais ouvrir avec toi    vos cadeaux de noel_

_mon frère :surement le prof qui à jouer mystérieux père noel_

_maman me donner mes cadeaux   le prof ferais pas de tel chose  avec son problème de dos_

_moi  : le prof à des problème de dos  pourtant l'année dernière  il à fais père noel   pour les enfants que même aimi et moi_

_mama n :  mon ange cette année le prof n'a pas pus faire père noel  il à plusieurs semaines le prof à fais une mauvaise chute   dan la neige il à mal aux dos il n ne peut pas faire de charge lourde c'est son assistant  les ados qui  aide   à faire  son travail_

_mon frère assist sur mon it  : aimi sa dit il à même eu droit un séjour à l’hôpital  en plus il à de plus en plus du mal à conduire tu savais pas nichan_

_moi : non je e savais pas le prof   est tomber  maintenant j y pense  le prof  je l'es vu la dernière  fois il à une ceinture  bizarre autour de son dos quand est ce il  eu la chute_

_maman va chercher la table des cadeau  :   au debut du mois de décembre  ben  ne t’inquiète  pas mon ange le prof  il va bien   que dirais tu avec ton frère ouvre et découvrir tout le contenu de ces cadeaux_

_mon frère  enthousiaste attraper premier cadeau  de sporté  :  je suis pour l'aventure de découvrir les cadeaux de noel pas vrai nichan_

_moi  : ben  d'accord nichan demo il est ou otossa  et neechan  okassa_

_maman rentrer dans la salle de bain  pour mettre de l'eau dans le vase  : ta soeur   est occupé   ton papa à du partit aider la police sur ue enquete_

_mon frère: il parais il à un nouveau tueur  en série qui sévit à_ _Tokyo_

_moi : un  tueur en serie à Tokyo qu'est qui fais dire c'est un tueur en série nicha_

_mon frère : j’ai pas accès aux information  mais  en passant   au combini j'ai entendu   les adultes parler de lui il parais il on trouver  3 victime de ce tueurs dans les park   les seul  lien c'est il on été torturer   il sont entre la trentaine  et la cinquantaine avec un message  p comme pécheur  ou p comme   payer ou p comme perdu il on les yeux bleu  mais des lentille vert et gris brun  de taille moyenne  avec un masque blanc  écrit de leur sang  avec un p_

_moi : soca  le tueur laisser  un message  codé_

_mon frère  : codé tu crois il à un code derrière ça_

_moi : je ne crois pas je suis sur le tueur semble   marquer  ses victime avec le p prenant un exemple  jack l’éventreur   il attaquais une victime sur un critère   bien défini    les femme   il c'est avérer jack l’éventreur  est né  que sa mère l'abandonner devant une église n'ayant pas sucés avec les femme il à commencer à tuer  les femmes car il c'est sentit rejeté  mais  la colère il porter contre les femme qui on mis au monde leur bébé l'abandonner devant la même église qu il à été abandonner_

_mon frère : ça signifiais que le p  est un lien avec le tueur  représenter une signification quelque  genre de signification serais ce représenter_

_le vaso : p  comme pécheur comme payer  p comme perdu est des mot on trouve dans la bible_

_moi :ce qui signifie   la victime à un pécher il va payer de sa vie    il à perdu    le combat si   ce p est capitale pour le tueur en sérier il pourrais avoir d'autre mot comme   c'est mot on trouve dans la bible  le vaso  : p comme paradis p comme paresse  p comme  psychopathe  p comme patience p comme phantom_

_mon frère :   ce p  à plusieur signification  comme ale nichan  depuis tu m'appelle phantom_

_moi  goûter : j'ai rien dit nichan je crois 'es mon_

_maman sortit    déposer le vase sur la table  regarder derriere le rideau  : kawaii  bouya  je me disais bien  j’ai entendu 3 voix parler_

_mon frère me chuchoter : nichan tu as sun nouveau colocataire  depuis quand_

_moi : il est arrivé hier   ce matin j’ai  su il était la j'ai oublier de prévenir_

_le vaso rougi  sur de lui  : aligata  yukiko san toujours aussi jolie     comment va yuko san  toujours aussi jolie     comme vous  shinichi kun toujours zéro acteur  yusako san  fini quand le baron noir_

_maman resté surprise observation du vaso  avant de parler :   Hideaki  kun  est ce bien toi_

_moi p so je le savais   c'est ce casse pied de fils de riche_

_mon frère : me chuchote  c'est qui ce hideaki  nichan_

_moi chuchote :  un casse pied  il ma toujours toujours se la jouer meilleur_

_le vaso  : moi casse pied shinichi kun au dernier nouvelle tu es plus jeune que moi  que je suis meilleur que toi je t'es battu à plein  de truc tu es un gamin_

_moi :  tu   t'es vu  hideaki san  tu aussi gamin que moi_

_maman  : votre rivalité est toujours pareil comme vos père   hideaki kun shinichi_

_mon frère  : rivale  c'est qui ce gamin qui se la pète  meilleur  que nichan_

_le vaso : le gamin qui se la pète s’appelle Hideaki  Akashima  tentai_

_moi : non tentai dans un théâtre de film de seconde zone  oui  c'est moi le tentai pas lui_

_le vaso  : forcément tu es jaloux  je suis meilleur acteur que  toi meilleur buteur  de pénalité meilleur chanteur plus intelligent que toi j’oubliais  je te battu à la colo  à l'école sur plein de concours je te battu  un match d'art martiaux je t'es à des tas de compétition des concours de violon  tu sera que n° 2 shinichi  kun_

_moi : la ferme  hideaki san tu fais que frimer   être fils de papa   à chaque fois  pour avoir ce que tu veut tu sort  les billet  pour gagner_

_maman : calme toi mon ange  ça sert à rien de vous énerver pour savoir qui meilleur que l'autre sur quoi  quelque soit votre rivalité hideaki kun et toi   rappelez vous etes aussi des bon amis que vous etes dans la même situation  de taille tout les 3    va falloir unir vos force  et votre cerveau pour lutter contre ce fléau  qui deviens problème hideaki kun tes parents save ta situation_

_le vaso triste :okassa est mort il à  7 ans   dans un accident de la route   il à  6 ans il  c'est marié  depuis 5 ans  je n'es jamais revu otossa du jour au lendemain il à disparu   je vis avec ma belle mère mais depuis presque 6 mois je suis revenu à Tokyo  vivre et étudier depuis hier j'ai me retrouver petit tout ce que je sais il personne qui sais je suis à Tokyo  pas même ma belle mère je e veut pas elle sache je suis à Tokyo  elle veut remarier avec son nouveau mec_

_maman : oh gomen hideaki ku  je voulais pas je ne savais pas_

_le vaso : bestuni  yukiko sa  e fait quand j'ai entendu votre voix peut ere  pourrez m'aider     à trouver une solution à mon problème je sais vous et votre maris sont detective otossa disait toujours   les tentai  kudou son t de personne de confiance  qui seront toujours aider des amis qu'il arrive  dite moi ce que je  doit faire yukiko san_

_mo frère : commencer par te faire une  nouvelle identité une histoire  pour_ _couverture_

_le vaso : une couverture_

_maman :pour ta sécurité tu dois faire une nouvelle identité   comme tu retour à l'enfance tu dois done un nouveau nom et un  age à l'age de ton corps actuelle  tu fera une nouvelle histoire_

_moi  : je t conseille de pas en parler de comment tu as changer car c'est plus dangereux que tu pense is tu viens à être découvert   il pourrais  prendre de vie de ton entourage familles tes amis petit amie tout ceux qui seront connaitre ton secret de taille  leur vie sera en danger il les tuons pour t'atteindre_

_mon frère : il à raison ceux qui on pouvoir doté ce genre de problème de taille  son capable de tuer un enfants de sang froid  suivit de gros boum  que l'autre problème tout ceux qui sont de situation de taille sera aussi ciblé  car il découvre  ce secret il apprenne il ont des témoin vivant  c'est tout les témoins qui sera en danger y compris nous en inoffensif_

_le vaso : yucatta j’ai compris je pense c'est une bonne idée je vais réfléchir à une couverture_

_moi : dit hideaki san tu as deja parler de ce problème aux sensei_

_hideaki  :non   je  me suis réveiller ici  quand l'ojissan apporter le petit déjeuner  pour nous à part l'infirmière qui venu prendre temperature  sang    et compagnie   vous etes les seul personne j'ai vu_

_mon frère:  nichan vous avez déjà eu la visite du jour_

_moi : non   pas encore_

_mon frère : hideaki san fais la carte de l'amnésie si il te pose des question sur le comment de ta situation  nicha  normalement nos club  va venir aujourd’hui  jusque à nouvelle ordre le problème de taille vaut mieux attendre on soit tous hors de l’hôpital  pour explication_

_moi : je su_ _is d'accord demo nichan demo le problème  il faut un   responsable   à hideaki san  si non les service sociaux_

_maman prend une photo de hideaki : j'ai une idée qui va vous surprendre tous_

_le vaso  mon frère et  moi  c'est quoi ton idée_

_maman : vous verrez bien c'est quoi mon idée soyez patient hideaki kun tu as choisi ton identité_

_le vaso : euh je pense je vais m’appeler Yasuko  OShina en fait shinichi kun c'est ton nom de couverture  c'est qui lui_

_moi  : c'est Akitomo Fujibawado lui c'est mon grand frère_

_mon frère moi c'est Yakito   Fujibawado  son aîné et jumeaux_

_le   vaso surpris: ton grand frère  on toujours se connaitre  depuis le plus jeune age je me souviens pas tu as un grand frère shinichi kun tu as pas de  frère   jumeaux  donc je déduit c'est jumeau de couverture  donc faux   jumeaux_

_mon frère   et moi : pas  de faux jumeau  mais nous somme des  vrai   jumeau_

_maman  : c'est une longue histoire yasuko  kun  on t'expliquera après mais il sont réelment jumeau_ _réuni_

_le vaso : je vois  yukiko san é_

_mon frère : ceci dit yasuko san  appelle nichan akitomo kun et moi yakito kun pour  la sécurité_

_le vaso nous regarde :euh ok comment je vous reconnais mis à part   votre  ressemblance  identique_

_moi: ben  moi je suis  akitomo et je suis  en fauteuil   et lui non_

_mon frère :  nichan n'écoute pas nichan  yasuko san soyons amis  tout mes amis m'appelle magika  lui on l'appelle sherlock si tut veut rejoint notre club_

_le vaso : c'est quoi votre club_

_mo frère : mon  club s’appelle  les amis joyeux   un club de théâtre pour enfant mon frère  à un  club  les aventurier junior un club de la nature  et mystère dans les deux il à  des enfants  innocent_

_le vaso : les deux sont intéressant je veut bien  rejoindre votre club mais  les deux m’intéresse_

_mon frère : fais les deux club_

_moi : moi je suis dans le club de nichan_

_mon frère : nichan  est dans mon club_

_le vaso : ok je veut rejoindre les deux demo vous faite quel age  les jumeaux_

_mon frère et moi  : 7_

 


	9. Chapter 9

_chapitre partit 2_

_10 h 37 visite  de mon club  mes amis  les enfants  et du prof   heiji rencontre mon frère et mon autre rivale de shinichi pour il me semble une ambiance bizarre_

_moi: qu'est que tu fait  nichan   okassa à it  de rester sage  et tu as promis d'etre cool_

_mo frère bricole une invention dans la chambre : oui je suis cool  tu sais je fais juste une petite amélioration de ta chambre  tu verra ce soir ce que ça donne_

_moi : dégrader la chambre de l’hôpital c'est otossa qui va t'améliorer  oui  avec la facture  de l’hôpital_

_mon frère un ton exaspérée ma lancer son regard effrayant: il  essaye de m'améliorer    je ne suis pas me laisser faire je te rappelle nichan aujourd’hui c'est noel  je ne  dégrade pas  je prépare un tout de magie pour ça fonctionne ce soir  tu sera  découvrir la surprise cesse de m’interrompre  c'est agaçant  occupe plutôt  avec ce  robot et tes cadeau plutôt de surveiller  rappelle toi je puni Mr fouine_

_moi  tu as pas interet à faire pas colère  nichan_

_yasuko l'autre vaso il est ou ton otossa  shin chan_

_mon frère : ho pour toi  yasuko san  nichan c'est pas shi chan si  tu reste en vie tu fais tué mon frère  je te serais to pire cauchemar_

_moi : hé nichan  zen  yasuko san tu sais  je l'ignore otossa  il est la min d’après il est deja ailleurs parfois j'ai impression quand il apparaît  derrière moi c'est comme un tour de magie c'est comme un magicien qui effectue un tour d'apparition_

_yasuko : un ami  silencieux discret  il  disparaître dans le silence  sans personne sache sa présence  parmi nous dans l'ombre de la lumière apparaître un ami magic_

_moi  : qu'est que  tu raconte yasuko san_

_yasuko : oh c'est rien_

_mon frère me donner un cahier chuchote il peu  bizarre ton ami_   _avec son accent bizarre ceci c dit tiens tu t'ennuie de quoi t'occuper_

 _moi : il est pas bizarre_ c _'est  juste son accent moitié américain moitié_

_yasuko: je me souviens  c'est que papa disait toujours  quand je fais un  cauchemar  quand il était en vie je crois il à mis dans un  des ces roman_

_mon frère : un roman_

_moi :son otossa et notre otossa   sont des amis d'enfance il on fais leur classe ensemble pendant un certain temps   les deux sont auteur_

_yasuko: mon otossa écrivait des mystère fantastique votre père écrit  des roman mystère tu te souviens de notre première rencontre  otossa était encore en vie  avec ta soeur p_

_moi: eto si je me souviens bien  la première fois  c’était à l'hotel à  Hawaï au séminaire des auteurs de mystères je crois  ma soeur  joué avec une fille  qui appelais  kazumi  ou azumi ou  hizumi san  et deux des ces amis je suis pas sur avoir vu ton père ce jour la_

_yasuko : il était la otossa était protecteur avec moi il me suivait déguisé   ce que je veut dire nos père  était tout deux intéresser sur le mystère de le bungalow hanté on était tout les deux allé la bas  sans prévenir nos parents  tu nous à fais poursuivis par ce criminelle tu avais deux filles  avec toi  qui est pas ta soeur_

_moi : je suis pour rien c'est la faute des filles  particulièrement une  qui  à des tendance à dire il à des fantôme en voyant tu rideau bougé elle à crié le fantôme v u on est allez en pleine nuit   que en plus il pleut  il à eu des orage ce type est apparu derrière nous sachant  à rien pu faire  quand on faillit se faire attraper  on devais sauve comme d'habitude on à les  filles qui on pas sens orientation je suis rentré en toi tu frimais être detective  que tu voulais  résoudre ce mystère_

_yasuko: frimer tu t'es vu tu as dit je suis detective comme sherlock Holmes  je suis à résoudre mon affaire d'un bungalow hanté  tu es plutôt maladroit  tu tomber dans cet grotte_

_moi : grotte c’était juste  un passage secret relier  au bungalow je suis pas tomber  c'est en voulant éviter un piège  j'ai glisser  attend une minute tu était pas la  comment tu aurais pus savoir ça il avais que les mes amis et moi_

_yasuko: j'était la c'est même moi qui à aider tes amie et ta soeur à prévenir  tes parents si je me souviens quand on ta remonter tu avais perdu connaissance tu à finis à l’hôpital il parais tu t'es bléssé à la tete  tu t'es cassé la jambe tu t'es fais gronder par yukiko san  toi  tes amis c'est amusant  ta tete  avec yusako san_

_moi : la ferme  tu aurais du voir ta tete  quand ton okassa te disputer un joue rougi j'ai bien rigoler  quand tu as pris la main de ta mama quatre fois nichan tu fais cet te te la ça va_

_mon frère regarde son portable : nichan   il sont la_

_moi :c'est qui qui sont la nichan_

_mon frère : le prof  ton club et heiji sont ici pour te voir_

_moi :comment tu as numéro de aimi san   demo pourquoi tu dis ça sur ce ton nichan_

_mon frère : le numéro c'est un secret  pour ce qui est de ton club  mais on peut pas   dire  on à temps de parler de vos souvenir  maintenant  il est temps de jouer  un role plus enfant devant les autres  tu vois ce que je veut dire nichan_

_moi :pff je suis pas sur d'y arriver  deja  je suis mal de tete il vont poser des  question_

_yasuko: on est dans un hopital  logiquement  on ne se fais pas questionner_

_moi : tu vois bien tu ne les connait pas   mon club  c'est pourquoi ci ça   no stop souvent   je ne sais pas quoi dire  il arrive  toujours_

_mon frère me fais taire en me regardant dans les yeux  si prêt de mon visage chuchoter  pour moi:toi tu dis rien tu me laisse faire fais moi confiance je ne laisserais personne te faire interrogatoire  si il pose des question dit juste c'est la règle toi et moi  on à mis  pour faire la surprise_ _utilise le poker face je t'es appris ça nous servira   pour cacher ta nerveusité et autre emotion_

_moi je me suis senti rougir de voir le visage de mon frère  si prêt : nichan_

_mon frère ma fais son mauvais regard  en rougissant :tu veut bien arrête de faire ça  nichan c'est énervant je t'es deja dit d'oublier ça_

_moi je détourne  mon regard serrant  mon doudou  : gomen nichan  c'est juste  tu me rappelle une personne elle fessait pareille pour voir si j'ai de la fièvre_

_mon frère: je vois comme ran  chan   ta fait l'autre fois_

_l’infirmière_ _entrer  suivis des DJ par la porte 2  : yasuko  kun akitomo  kun  vous avez deja vu votre sensei pour la visite  sensei est pas encore venu_

_mon frère : j'ai entend dire une obassa qui venu faire la chambre   à okassa il est en reunion ça commencer à 8 h 30_

_yasuko se fait prendre la température tension: marie oneesan je peut pas bouger ma jambe comment je me lève avec ce truc la_

_l'infirmière  à pris tension de yasuko  : yasu_ _ko kun  tu as la jambe cassé  tu peut déplacer  seulement en béquille  pendant quelque semaine  que tu dois pas forcer ta jambe  le sport c'est interdit avant guérison complète si tu as mal je te donnerais anti douleur_

_yasuko : quelque semaines mais c'est combien de semaine  marie onneesan_

_l’infirmière e: tu as pour 8 semaines   avec tel blessure  ça va prendre un moment pour guérir_

_yasuko surpris :  nani 8 semaine mai c'est long je voulais faire du ski dans la compétition de ski   junior yaiba_

_moi : c'est quoi ce concour de ski tu parle yasuko san_

_mon frère : moi je sais  c'est  la semaine prochaine  kamen yaiba  tour  propose une compétition de ski junior_

_misturiko : il parais que sera la compétition sera  filmé à la télé_

_mon frère: moi aussi je voulais participer   pour gagner  le premier prix à la nouvelle collection  de yaiba offert en plus  visite le tournage de kamen yaiba plus accès 'des places avant première du prochain film yaiba  que ce tour yaiba  est pour les enfant apprend à faire du sport  d'hiver_

_moi : la compétition_ _de ski junior  yaiba_

 _yasuko :le vrai thème de se tour  yaiba  c'est  compétition yaiba sport  c’est tout les vacance   scolaire d'hiver  je voulais participer_ _moi_

_l'infirmière me prendre ma température  et ma tension avant de sorti : tu pourra aller l'année prochaine tu sera en pleine santé yasuko kun  pour skier tu as besoin de tes deux j c'est pareil pour toi yakito kun    pour skier ou autre sport tant  vous etes blessé sport et compétition sera interdit pensez aussi les patient on besoin de repos  que vous etes dans un hopital  pour vous y compris le ski ou  sport  d'hiver   vous  devez attendre totale guéris  akitomo kun  tu as de la visite  si tu profitais de tes visite mina  je vous laisse  penser les patient de l’hôpital on besoin aussi repos   soyez sage les enfants_

_les dj : hai marie oneesan_

_après l’infirmière sorti_

_agasa : akitomo kun tu va bien je me suis inquiété pour toi   savoir tu disparu du jour au lendemain_

_moi : genki prof  gomen nasai mina de vous inquiété mais e vous assure e vais bien   il à plus vous inquiété maintenant je vais bien_

_ai:b tu dois bien avouer tu es u ca à part avec ta passion   on est difficile à pas  s'inquiéter pour toi akitomo kun_

_genta  :  demo  je croyais c'est conan kun on venu voir  pourquoi vous l’appeler akitomo haibara_

_ayumi : akitomo kun c'est son vrai  prénom   de conan kun genta kun_

_misturiko: c'est vrai   nous à dit  conan ku s'appelle akitomo  ku genta ku_

_ai: parce que genta  tu avais  qu'a écouter quand le prof  nous à expliquer tu es trop occupé à mangé pour écouter_

_ayumi : akitomo kun pourquoi tu as donner conan  edogawa pour nom pour venir à l'école_

_moi : euh je ne sais plus pourquoi ayumi chan_

_mon frère: moi je sais nichan  est  super fan de sherlock Holmes il regarder toujours le dessin animé du club  des  mystère et aventure de l'un des personnage du dessus animé parer de sherlock Holmes  que tout le monde sait sherlock Holmes à été écrit par conan arthur  Doyle et rampo edogawa  comme nichan  veut devenir  détective  que c'est sherlock Holmes  est le plus grand détective  nichan penser  donner conan  serais mieux pour devenir detective   comme sherlock Holmes pas vrai nichan_

_moi : oui  tu as raison c'est surement pour ça_

_genta :c'est bizarre  de  donner un autre_

_moi : euh genta kun je te déconseille de pointer c'est pas bien_

_mon frère :konichiwa les détectives junior  joyeux noel  heiji nichan  prof joyeux joyeux noel_

_mon club : konichiwa yakito kun  joyeux noel_

_heiji: salut les  gars  joyeux noel_

_agasa  : ravi de te revoir yakito kun_

_misturiko : akitomo kun tu va bien_

_mo frère : genki  misturiko kun  joyeux noel à vous aussi les amis_

_ayumi : c’est kawaii  d'avoir des jumeaux  comme ami akitomo ku et  yakito ku  sont trés identique presque identique l'un comme l'autre sont kawaii_

_moi p ayumi chan trouve tout le monde kawaii de toute façon : les amis il à quoi dans vos sachet_

_ayumi ma donné le sac cadeau : akitomo kun je suis venu t'emmener ton cadeau de noel  il aussi ton cadeau d’anniversaire  comme tu avais disparu j’ai pas pus te l'offrir  c'est deux cadeaux de noel pour toi akitomo kun_

_moi :aligata ayumi chan c'est gentille  de ta part_

_misturiko : moi aussi je suis venu t'apporter cadeau pendant tu es à l’hôpital j'ai rajouté de quoi t'occuper akitomo kun_

_ai :on est tous t'apporter  des cadeaux de noel je pense tu aura de quoi t'occuper pour tout ton séjour ici  akitomo kun   joyeux noel_

_mon club : joyeux noel akitomo kun joyeux noel yakito kun_

_mon frère  moi :aligata les detective junior_

_moi: nichan tu peut prendre  pour moi  dans l'armoire le sac bleu les cadeaux du club du prof  et heiji pour si te plait_

_mon frère prend les cadeau des amis : ok nichan_

_moi :  les amis j'ai aussi des cadeaux pour vous j'ai fais apporter pour vous j'ai un service  demander vous pouvez faire pour moi_

_ayumi : tu veut faire quoi   akitomo kun_

_moi :une livraison  spécial  noel il à pour quelques personne je veut faire demo   heiji  nichan je pense tu serais le mieux à faire cette mission je veut pas il sache que c'est moi qui leur envoyer ce colis_

_ayumi :on peut faire cette mission akitomo kun_

_misturiko : c'est vrai on peut faire des mission pour toi_

_genta  : c’est decide on va faire la mission_

_moi : mais oui  je sais bien vous  pouvez faire pour certain mais non merci  c'est une promesse que je veut tenir  que je ne veut pas il sache  que c'est moi qui envoyer  ce colis  he de plus  certain d'entre vous  on tendance à attirer problème c'est noel  heiji nichan serais plus approprié mais par contre vous pouvez faire une mission  que seul vous et les detective junior peut faire pour moi_

_ayumi dit un ton inquiet : akitomo kun   je trouve tu as plutôt l'air triste_

_mon frère : nichan   : ne me dit pas que tu as faire ce que je pense  tu peut encore attendre_

_moi je regarde mon frère : non nichan j_ _e  veut juste_

_yasuko :  vous etes les detective junior  n'est ce pas_

_les detective junior regarder derrière eux  : hai les detective junior_

_yasuko : dessus yasuko  oshina  je souhaite vous demander un service_

_genta : tu veut on enquete pour toi yasuko_

_yasuko  un ton agacé : tu veut la fermer  j'ai pas finis   de parler  is je voulais de vous demande une enquete j'aurais dit enquete   j’ai parler de demander un service qui n'est pas enquete  mais tu e m’interrompre alors   non je me passerais de votre service vu comment vous traiter vos client_

_moi : yasuko san  si te plait  n fait pas ça  c'est mon club tu peut leur faire confiance_

_yasuko ma regarder puis mon frère les enfants avant d'entre dans la salle de bain  :  d'accord je veut d'abord vérifier si il sont vraiment confiance    le service que je veut il fasse un service special que je ne veut pas laisser n'importe qui   me remplacer si il sont vraiment de confiance je vous  dirais quel service spécial je pourrais vous donner  uniquement ceux de confiance une récompense si il fond chose bien  si il sot vraiment intéressé  il save ou me trouver_

_heiji  : hé akitomo kun est ce:ton ami ton  colocataire_

_moi:euh non il est mon  colocataire de chambre depuis hier soir_

_ai :  vraiment j'ai eu impression  il semble te connaitre à la façon il te regarde  il te parle  ça plus un de ton connaissance_

_mon frère  : nichan  tu te souviens pas  de lui  une fete nos parents  et ces parent à lui était  invité  on jouer cache cache avec d'autre enfants il était la_

_moi  : euh maintenant tu le dit nichan   disons j'ai deja vu mes parents rencontrer avec ses parent à une fete un jour  on jouer avec d'autre enfant j'avais perdu la parti  je m'e souviens maintenant  je me disait bien avoir deja vu quelque part  hé  vous allez accepter de lui  faire cette mission il veut  vous demander_

_genta: on est  détective on résoudre les enquete_

_ai : plutôt d'entendre les bêtise de genta kun je propose un vote pour savoir si on accepter ou pas_

_moi: bonne  idée  votons_

_ayumi: moi je suis pour aider yasuko kun_

_misturiko: pour aussi  ça fais longtemps on à pas eu de mission de confiance_

_ai: je suis pour aussi  il à veut   nous donner une mission   il doit être aussi comme akitomo kun coincé à_ _l’hôpital_

_genta: il est bizarre il nous demande après il change d'avis_

_mo frère :   genta kun vu commet tu traître les clients  qui viens vous proposer une mission  ça n'est pas surprenant il est changer d'avis confier  cette mission  à vous  je suis suis tu es un detective adulte tu aurais jamais de client   avec ce genre d'accueil tu serais pas même qualifié de classement des meilleur detective mais plutôt detective de nul_

_moi :  ohé ohé nichan  yamero_

_genta face à mon frère le tient le menace : quoi répète tu me traître  tu retire ce que tu viens dire yakito ku_

_mon frère  refléter ces lunette de soleil fais une prise de karaté sur genta : je t'interdit de me menacer  tu  n'est pas autorisation de appeler  mon prénom  autre chose que jamais tu me menace ou traître mo nichan mal ou tu aurais à faire  à moi sache  que je te voit traiter les enfant ou mon frère comme tu viens de faire avec moi  ou yasuko san  je te jure tu  va trés vite comprendre les enfant  sale  et malevé n'on pas  qui se permet d’intimider ou menacer les autre  n'on pas leur place de rang d'ami c'est la dernière fois tu me touche de tes mains  sale_

_moi je regarde surpris la scène p il est trés fort  : nichan  genta  kun yamero_

_heiji séparer mon frère  : yakito kun  tu  va pas plus te blesser  tu es dans u hopital alors calme toi pense à ton frère dans quel état tu le met_

_mon frère  croise les bras  j'ai rien fais juste me défendre de cette brute  qui commencer   et c'est moi on  dispute parce que je me suis défendu c'est pas juste_

_ai sévèrement  et toi genta kun  tu es dans un hopital est plus de respect pour les patients de l’hôpital tu ne viens   pas faire énerver  les patients  on venu rendre visite  à akitomo kun qui est notre ami   tache de pas oublier il est à l’hôpital on  est Pas venu lui faire stresse ni honte de ton comportement  je te les deja dit tu va t'excuser auprès des edogawa   ou tu ne sera le seul à pas savoir la surprise du prof pour vous   hayake genta kun genta s'excuse pas sincère lançant mon frère  un regard intimidation : euh hai gomen    nasai akimoto u  gomen nasai yakito kun_

_moi : genki genta   kun j'accepte tes excuse ne recommence pas c'est tout ce que je te demande_

_mon frère  regard   effrayant refléter ces lunette : matte  nichan_

_moi  je regrade mon frère  il aura effrayant une position  :n'est ce pas moment de faire  la paix en jour de noel  nichan_

_refléter_ _ces lunette : la paix en jour de noel tu te moque de moi nichan  on il est grnad temps de donner ue puniton à cet egoiste pou rle fiare assumer ces bétises  n'est tu pas le chef du club des detective junior_

_ayumi  chuchote il est doucement : effrayant yakito kun_

_misturiko: il à la meme tete que mon okassa_

_moi : nichan  je comprend pas_

_mo frère : je répète la question  est tu le chef du club des detective junior oui ou non nichan_

_moi goutte nerveusement : euh c'est que je suis on à pas décider de qui  est chef_

_genta : c'est moi le chef  du club   des detective junior_

_ayumi  : uso c’est  akitomo le chef du club des détective junior  tu  es juste bon nous faire honte partout on va  akitomo kun est le meilleur chef  du club_

_moi :ayumi chan_

_misturiko : je suis d'accord c'est akitomo kun qui est le chef c’est lui qui nous sort toujours des ennuie tu nous mets avec tes bêtise le chef est akimoto   moi misturiko_

_ai : pour tout dire un vrai chef  est une personne qui pense à son équipe d'abord il se soucie de leur donner morale  de tout faire pour il garde sourire   il sait écouter   comme un ami quand o est mal va venir nous soutenir nous encourager   en tout circonstance bon ou mauvais moment malade blésse toi tu es égoïste  tu est  dangereux  tu va plus nous faire tué    combien de fois ayumi chan  et misturiko kun se sont fais  diputer juste en suivant tes idée   akitomo kun malgré il est pas toujours en santé il à tout risqué pour vous sortir  de tes idées dangereux tu es pressé pour aller te goinfrer sans réfléchir tu fonce tu n'écoute jamais les conseil  ni ce que on dit  tu toujours à menacer pour on soit d'accord   avec oi  tu vois ça c'est comportement de tyran   pas de chef  pour dire  ni ayumi ni misturiko ni moi te considère comme chef c'est uniquement toi qui autoproclamer  chef du club des detective junior_ _de nous tous  tu es le seul à pas savoir te comporter comme un vrai detective ayumi misturiko moi  akitomo kun on à tous  améliorer nos compétence de détective  apprendre à savoir commet traiter un client   toi tu ne retient jamais la leçon de savoir faire  auprès de client  tu t'étonne les client ne viens pas  nous engager ce que je veut dire le seul et unique chef c'est akitomo kun  aucun toi chef du club detective junior  je suis d'accord avec yakito kun tu mérite une punition_

_moi : haibara_

_misturiko : moi aussi je suis d'accord avec yakito kun genta kun tu mérite une punition  pour ton comportement_

_ayumi : pour une fois tu va être le seul à être punis pour tes bêtise_

_genta   :  les amis vous allez pas coeur ce  gars il ne fais pas parti du club à ce que je sache_

_mon frère : c'est toi qui le dit je suis  du club bien plus que toi nichan tu entendu ton club c'est toi le chef  du club   tu ne va tout de même  laisser un membre de ton club faire ce qu'il veut sans une punition_

_moi : mais nichan   je ne peut pas faire ça_

_yasuko sortit de al salle de bain  : hé akitomo kun  tu aurais peur de genta kun_

_moi : euh  n'importe quoi j'ai peur de personne yasuko san_

_mon frère : nichan alors  réagi  tu va pas laisser ce tyran faire sa loi sur les autre du club  nichan  si tu as pas peur de genta kun tu dois sanctionner son comportement  et te faire respecter_

_moi : mais   nichan_

_misturiko: akitomo kun  on se fais toujours punir par nos parents à cause des bêtises de genta kun tu es chef tu as droit de donner des punition  au club il veut toujous se permettre de nous punir  alors to tu es le chef t peut permettre de  nous punir_

_ayumi: je suis d'accord  à chaque fois on se fais gronder  quand tu es pas la akitomo kun  il nous arrive  plein  d'ennuie   genta kun pense qu'à lui la dernière fois ran neechan ta puni  alors que c'est genta kun  qui à fais la bêtise il veut jamais assumer    tu peut le faire  on est tes amis  on est aussi de on équipe  rappelle toi le match de foot on fait  que à cause de genta sa brutalité le ballon tomber dans une droit on est tomber sur les criminelle qui à tous faire   faillit tué dans un incendie tu es le chef  du club tu es aussi capitaine du club de foot  tu as aps droit de laisser  passer des bêtise   sans agir_

_ai: sans oublier genta kun il se pretend chef il   agis jamais comme un détective   combien de fois tu as deja dit à genta kun on doit prendre prendre temps de réfléchir avant d'agir  lui il fonce quand  on est ensemble il disparaître on doit passer notre temps de  le chercher  nombre de fois tu es bléssé par ces idées  on le retrouve  la bouche et min pleine de sucrerie  quand on fait un pic nique  on dit c'est pour tout le monde on  laisser  un panier remplis de bonne chose on doit partager  que on reviens il ne reste plus rien  tu dit d'avoir peur personne on le sait tous  devant les criminelle tu es courageux tu risque ta vie pour nous  alors  il est  grands temps de faire  aussi courageux  de prendre our une fois ton coté trop gentille de savoir faire sanctionner quand il faut le club c'est  ton devoir de chef du club de t'imposer comme si tu impose tes but dans l'équipe   adverse que tu marque_

_genta : les amis vous pouvez pas dire ça comme ça  hé conan kun tu va pas écouter les betide il raconte   tu sais on est les meilleur ami_

_moi p mon frère provoquer une mutinerie en journée  je ne sais pas comment agir maintenant : je   e sais pas  vraiment ce que je dois faire  que je vais_ _réfléchir   il est peut  vrai nous somme amis mais tu vois   entre toi  et le club   je dois  réfléchir  sur ce qu'il y à de mieux à faire pour le bien du club je ne peut  pas vraiment me decider comme ça  prof  si vous étiez à ma place vous ferez quoi_

_agasa : seul toi  peut savoir ce qui il y à de mieux à faire   pour ton club ce pendant je te conseille d'écouter ton coeur ce qui est pour toi la bonne décision_

_moi : mais ça m'aide pas  heiji nichan tu ferais quoi  toi_

_heiji : c'est pas mon club de detective junior  à toi tu veut être detective  tu ne pense pas il faudrait résoudre ce mystère de  ta question_

_moi p en gros tu me lâche comme d'habitude hattory  pourquoi j'ai sentiment d'etre observer_

_mon frère :nichan  il à pas réfléchir tu sanctionne maintenant le mieux c'est punition qui lui apprend le respect  des autres et respect des règles  si c'est moi ou toi qui enfreint les règles que ferais otossa  ou ce que ferais l'école avec ce comportement_

_yasuko  : dans mon école un enfant agis comme ça  c’est directement  renvoi après 3 avertissement direct_

_ai : c'est pas faute de nombre de prévenu genta kun pour son comportement  dans le club_

_misturiko : tout le temps on averti genta  kun de pas faire ça tu as même dit plusieurs fois à gent kun  la violence ne sert à rien à part s'attire de ennemi_

_ayumi : depuis le début tu es trop gentille avec lui il fais que dire je vais pas faire il recommence encore et encore si on le renvoyais  du club pour un délais il finira par comprendre  que on à tous droit de dire ce que on veut sans être d'accord avec lui_

_genta : hein ayumi chan que dit tu  peut pas être avec eux  contre moi   tu vois pas il  te monte_

_ayumi : genta kun tu va te taire je  dit la vérité  tu fais des  probléme on  est venu à l'hopital pour voir notre meilleur ami juste parce yakito kun parler de sa bouche tu la tenu pour le menacer  il à droit de dire ce qu'il pense sans tu menace les enfnat tu fais que nous menacer surtout  misturiko et  at akitomo kun pour il soit d'accord  j'en est plus que assez de me faire punir pour es bétise   tu n'a pas non plus droit de me'empecherce que je veut je choisi  d'etre contre qui je veut tu m'enerve toujours tu veut toujours   faire ce qui te palit n quand tu joue avec nous tu nous fais plus souvent mal  que tu nous casse tu dechire nos afaire sans oublier tes main salit tout  je te n'est pas oublier tu aurais oublier  mais je ne ne te aprdonnerais  pas d'avoir cassé ma  poupée préférer tu as cassé  akitomo tu sait la poupé que tu am offert pour mon annaivesiare il à genta kun   qui l'a cassé l accusé  mon chien gent akun n'agis ajmais en detective  alors tu dois plus laisser de chance i de faire aprtir du club plus il n'agis comme un detective  à rien à faire en detective_

_misturiko: je suis d'accord genta kun  n'est pas detective   il est contraire d'etre detective  il à fait exprès de casser la poupée préféré de ayumi chan juste parce que c'est le tien je l'es vu  il mange des preuve sur les scène du crime  il à aussi mauvais comportement chez moi mon père puis alors j'ia rien fait    à chaque fois  gent a est la je me suis fais punir alors j'i rien fais  quand il est pas la  je ne suis pas puni il mérité être vivre_

_ai : ça c'est clair un detective qui vole   qui casse  salit serais parfaitement abîmer une et scène de crime   envoyer un innocent  en prison  sans preuves   tandis le coupable serais rester libre  notre devise est la vérité et la justice doit toujours gagnant  tu as beaucoup trop revenu  genta kun  tu devrais monter un niveau de sanction pourquoi pas  une sanction  comme   renvoi  du club   avec un délai  si il veut intégrer de nouveau le club il va falloir faire ses preuve s de prouver au club il est detective comme toi_

_moi je regarde par la fenêtre  du couloir j'ai vu mes parents parler avec sensei  je réfléchis vite p ben dis donc  genta kun c’est mis tout le club  à dos    pour il demande son revoir il à du faire une grosse bêtise otossa  lui ferais  selon la bêtise  il serais me faire punir un longue période   si j'agissait comme genta kun je serais privé d'argent de poche   et de télé de longue période mais je ne suis_ _pas un adulte  si  je dois punir pour le club je dois penser d'bord  au interet du club_

_mon frère: nichan tu va bien_

_moi : genki nichan je réfléchissait juste genta kun  tu sait  nombre de fois j'ai parler avec toi je t'es conseillé comme u ami fais   pour ses amis   je ne sais comment agir avec toi  mais  je  suis à tu as tout le monde contre toi que comme la règle du club à toujours été  votez  la majorité l'emporte  ayumi   chan misturiko kun haibara san on tous fais comprendre je suis chef  du club que pour une fois tu dois assumer tes bêtises sans nous attirer des problèmes ce qui m’embête tu es notre ami trés vite   tu as mis mon frère contre toi  j'ai habitude de ta façon   mon frère non il ne te connait pas vraiment   tu as tant de qualité qui sont en toi mais toi tu préfère  être une brute  menacer intimider  le fais tu casse   abyme les affaire de tout le club ça les énerves nombre de fois  tu as mis des ennuie   je suis pas tes parents  mais je suis un ami un chef malgré moi  mais je ne peut pas  te sanctionner sans réfléchir à ce que je dois  i faire  je te propose un marché genta kun entre toi et moi   qui va me permettre de faire une decision juste_

_frère et les DJ  : un marché  avec genta kun_

_agasa: matte les  DJ   laisser akimoto  s'expliquer  il doit avoir une idée  je me trompe_

_moi : euh oui prof vous avez raison le marché genta kun  aujourd'hui c'est noel okassa nous à toujours appris c'est mal d'etre égoïste  c'est d'apprendra à partager je ne te dirais aps de faire  un marché que ne serais aps de tes compétence mon marché c'est que tu fais 1 mois de bonne actin  sans casser ou faire la brute avec les autres enfants  au lieux d'etre égoïste tu appendre à partager   faire des bonne action montrer au DJ au club  aux adulte que tu e pas toujours violent tu peut être doux avec les autres  moi je suis coincé à l’hôpital je ne peu pas voir tes efforts mais je pense ayumi chan et haibara san pourront être mes yeux   sur ton comportement misturiko serais  mes yeux de detectives il jugera ta capacité  de tes effort être un bon detective   heiji nichan lui étant l’aîné des detective serais  plus_

_mon frère : ton senpai   celui qui t'apprendre le métier detective l'idée de nichan est que tu fais de preuve de mérité ta place selon le résultat du rapport des autres il va decider de la sanction la plus justice pour le club  et pour toi  c'est ton plan_

_moi : oui  nichan c'est mon plan genta kun tu  dois avoir si tu relève mon défis  tu ne pourra pas  avoir  faire marche arrière tu as droit   3  carte jockey pour 1 mois   si tu as accomplis  le maximum de bonne action   tu pourras  prouver que tu mérité une dernière chance   de faire detective   car nous me detective on agis pas comme des criminelle  si tu as utiliser 3 carte jockey tu accomplis plein de mauvaise action alors je  vais devoir trouver une sanction pour toi  seul tes action va faire  le temps de sanction  nous somme le 24 décembre  au  24 janvier  tu devrais me remettre ton calendrier de de bonne action mauvaise   action  le prof peut e faire un calendrier  disons tu as jusque au 31  janvier pour faire le plus_

_genta sur de lui : j'e releve ton deifi  akitomo  moi aussi je te defis celui d enous deux qui  sera  résoudre plus ded'enque te sera le chef detective junior si je gagne   tu  sera   aussi sanctionner pour avoir  trahis le club  de faire ton frère sans ous parler memebre du club_

_mon frère : attend toi  tu te prend pour qui_

_moi p  je reve il ne veut pas comprendre  que je luis laisse  une chance de faire ses preuve  : nichan yamero je vais regeler cet affire une fois pourt toute_

_mon frère : nichan_

_les dj me regarder  : akimoto kun_

_moi : genta kun  j 'accepte  ton défis le seuls truc le vrai chef du club sera voté par un vote officiel  de jury  neutre à ma sortie  de l’hôpital par un  test de qualité de chef  sur 5  épreuve sit ut gagne   par e vote de jury tu sera le chef des detectives junior si tu perd  tu devra  admettre une bonne fois pour toute  que seul la majorité empote sur nos choix dans le club alors un conseille profite donc faire tes preuve à ma sortit aurais officiellement  un  teste  de competence de meilleur chef  jury    qui nous jugera  sur  des compétence de chef   je ne voulais pas en arriver la mais  tu me laisserai pas choix je  gagne loyal tu as pas  fais de bonne action je serais obliger de te dire  de quitter définitif  le club detective junior  à la demande du club DJ  qui on tous fais comprendre tu  doit être virer du club plus d'une fois j'ai voulu être gentille tu va trop loin tu  soit contre moi je me contre fiche tu ne n'attaque pas mon mon frère   il lui arrive mal tu touche ou abyme ces affaire délai ou pas délai du défis   la moi tu t’en prend à mon frère  tu t'en prendre à mon  frère c'est comme ci tu va t'en prendre à moi à droit d'etre dans le club il à demander il à prouver il sait être detective  mon frère est intouchable    jamais personne touche à ma famille  que soit physiquement  blessure insulte  ou autre tu respecte mon frère autant que tu me respecte  sache  entre amis et  et mon frère  j'aurais mes priorité  de choix   je n'aime pas choisir mais crois moi  entre un ami   et mon frère il à pas de choix possible maintenant j'ai plus que assez de tes parole je te remercie grace à tes bêtise j'ai mal à la tete  prof  ça vous derange de ramener les dj  loin d'ici  si c'est pour entendre genta kun dire des bêtise  je prefere ne pas avoir de visite  de mes amis  ça vaut pour tout le club  laisser mon frère tranquille  ami avec moi et aussi ami avec mon frère  si non  on ne l'es pas_ _laisser moi tranquille_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

_chapitre  Partie  3_

_14 h  25  je me suis réveillé du'ne  j'ai moins mal à la tete  mes amis partit mon frère  aller savoir ou il est encore ma chambre est plutôt calme  sauf  avec mon ouïe j’ai entendu un son bizarre curieux je suis allé voir  j'ai surpris  deux secret de  mon autre rivale et ami  hideaki  devenu yasuko   c'est bizarre avec lui il se passe  vraiment un sentiment bizarre   depuis notre plus jeun age enfin c'est surtout lui à me mettre mal à l'aise  en même temps je le respecte d'une certaine façon je le considérer comme un rivale parce que il peut être   gentille mais parfois snob et méchant avec moi il à toujours être doux  en fait je ne comprend pas vraiment so mystère  on est ami  en même temps rivale sur bien de chose dire que nos père on été rivale avant   nous et meilleur ami  depuis temps de leur enfance   qui'il sont tout les deux   des auteur mystère mon otossa est  auteur mystère police son otossa auteur mystère fantastique  tout deux best seller   dans leur domaine    dans nos amitié va sur 2 génération_ _ce que je me demande  c'est comment va être nichan   et  yasuko   car il sont deux personnalité   effrayant chacun mystérieux  amis en même temps amicale   mystère intrigant  voyons comment finis la journée je sais je suis loin d'etre surpris en ce jour de noel_

_moi  je me suis réveillé  sueur de mon cauchemar  : non pas nichan_

_pokemon  de yasuko debout sur moi  me regarde avec un sourire : brousette_

_moi  je me suis senti peur  :ah  c'est quoi ce truc_

_yasuko  qui sorti tu  de la salle de bain sans haut   avec ses béquille il rougi il rappelle  son pokemon   :   ah   bon sang  brousette tu pourrais rester dans poke ball brousette reviens reste y_

_le pokemon de hideaki  revenu dans sa poke ball_ _: brousette_

_yasuko:  desolé shinchan brousette ta fais peur il est petit farceur il est têtu je lui dit de pas  sortir dans sa poke ball_

_moi  j'ai rougi en voyant torse u yasuko : euh genki yasuko san c'est quoi cet chose que tu   appelle brousette_

_yasuko :  un pokemon je l'es trouver dans un voyage bléssé je l'es soigner il ne  veut  plus me quitte alors on voyage ensemble  toi shinchan tu as deja fais ton voyage pokemon_

_moi: euh non je ne savais pas les pokemon existe en vrai   tu en à d'autre pokemon_

_yasuko: oui j'en d'autre   pourquoi tu me demande ça_

_moi : vraiment tu en à d'autre   je peut voir tes pokemon si te plait  yasuko san_

_yasuko  est approcher de mon visage  avec un sourire sa main me caresse le visage   : il ne sont pas tous la mais  si tu veut les voir  il à une condition obligatoire pour toi si tu préfère un marché  à te proposer_

_moi rougi plus mal à l'aise : yasuko san  quel genre de marché   tu parle  qu'est que tu fais_

_yasuko m'embrasser  d'un doux baiser pour me faire taire  sur la bouche :je peut donner un de mes pokemon préférer   en échange tu renvoi ce gamin du nom de genta kun je ne veut pas il soit dans le club des detective junior  renvoie le_ _définitif_

_moi : pourquoi je ferais ça  c'est l'ami des enfants_

_yasuko pris ma main :  rappelle toi quand tu était petit   c'est ce genre de gamin qui t’embête se moque de toi  je sais  tu es trop gentille   avec les autres mais tu dois vraiment   savoir te faire respecter arrête de faire trop gentille mais ce gamin ne t'aime pas  il se soucie pas de toi tu entendu tes amis il  est une brute il ment il vole   casse abyme les affaire des autre  il vous attire des problèmes   ce gamin à culot de te défier  je ne sais pas si t as remarquer mais  il vous déteste ton frère et toi  ton frère    la min il vu genta kun  il à les nerf  tu peut pas laissé  un égoïste prendre pouvoir sur toi  n'oublis pas la famille c'est sacré  tu dois faire passé ton frère  avant tes amis tes protégé ne dois jamais passé avant tes amis  toi moi on est les meilleur amis  depuis  plus longtemps que ces gamin on est la même situation  on presque le même age réel   tu as ton frère  tu as moi pour veiller sur toi_

_moi :  demo yasuko san je  ne peut_

_yasuko : je comprend ce que tu ressent  tu es coincé  tu vois le monde évoluer en enfant avec  un regard qui serais plutôt effrayant pour les simple enfant pour toi moi moi pour ton frère   c'est terrifiant c'est extrêmement dangereux  frustrant d'etre indépendant des adultes  tu es plus le seul coincé de cette vie  enfant tu peut pas laisser les vrai gamin  faire ce qu'il veut  il te met en danger tu le sais trés bien la preuve tout les autres t'appelle akitomo kun ce genta kun lui  t'appelle conan kun   imagine il découvre ton vrai toi tu serais encore plus en  danger yuko san en danger tes parents tes amis les autres enfants du club vu comme il ne t'aime pas  de ce que 'ja entendu  de lui la façon il agis avec toi  prouve   qu'il pourrais te faire tué  uniquement pour devenir chef  imagine il balance   à des mauvaise personne ton secret pour tu soit sortir de ta cachette il sen prenne à ta famille ou à tes protégé  tu ferais quoi il nous mets tous en danger   il viendrons nous tué  tu e veut pas  faire ta famille en danger_ _je sais ce que c'est pas facile mais tu veut protéger ton entourage faut savoir   aussi éliminer les obstacle dangereux de notre survie à tour les trois_

_moi: yasuko san_

_yasuko : oui shinchan  qu'est tu veut dire n'est pas peur tu peu tout me dire_

_moi :timidement : en fait nous somme 4  rétrécit_

_yasuko: 4  qui est le 4 éme_

_moi : c'est une fille plus agé que moi  son nom actuelle aimi haibara  elle fais partit du club_

_yasuko :  une fille   tu dis  ton frère cet fille et toi fais 3   je déduis  je suis le dernier  de la bande mais je déduis il en à plus  que 4 victimes  alors va falloir on les retrouve   c'est notre mission detectives_

_moi : yasuko san je ne suis plus detectives j'ai plus envie être detectives_

_yasuko  m'observe : shin tu va pas tout laisser tomber à cause d'eux  c'est ton rêve  être Sherlock des temps_ _moderne_

_moi  je suis ennervé  je me suis mis à pleurer   : arrête yasuko san tu comprend pas  j'ai plus la force de me battre je suis encore plus   du  tout  force physiquement comme tu a dit  je suis indépendant   des adulte encore plus maintenant  comment je pourris  faire detective   avec tout mes cauchemar j'ai vécu des torture à tout les niveau   j'ai faillit de mourir  plus d'une fois et j'ai vu des adultes  avec double visage  tu peut être normal comme tout les enfant  mais  pas moi  je ne vais jamais plus marcher  je peut pas me lever tout seul  je suis condamné à revoir mes cauchemar mes souvenirs faire ce j'aime c'est devenu impossible  je ne peut pas faire  non je pourrais jamais refaire tout ça parce que j'été battu avec  un criminelle  pendant deux ans je vis de 'l'enfer à l'enfer   que soit avec proche ou inconnu  je suis fatigué   d'etre detective   fatigué de la réputation de l'enfant de la mort   je suis  si fatigué  de faire problèmes  à ma famille  ni toi nichan ni mes amis ni ma famille ni aimi san il  à personne  qui peut  comprendre  ce que je ressent    personne me comprend  je ne suis plus detectives  je ne serais plus jamais detectives   je veut voir mon   nichan  laisse moi tranquille_

_yasuko  voulu  me réconforter je me suis débattu en tapant : laisse moi tranquille veut nichan  pas toi  lâche  moi  je veut voir nichan_

_mon frère entrer  dans la chambre e  ce moment   la  : lâche mon frère  tout de suite    yasuko san de quel doit tu le touche_

_moi  je suis tomber des bras  de mon frère : nichan  ne me laisse pas  tout seul_

_mon frère  ma serrer  il fusille du regard yasuko  il ma fais le front :  nichan pleure pas  je suis la  je vielle sur toi  tu   sais je suis avec toi  tu as plus avoir peur calme toi personne va te fair  du mal calme toi nichan_

_plusieurs_ _min plus tard je suis calmé dans les bras demon frère yasuko lui retourné  dans la salle de bain je constate il passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain que   dans son lit_

_mon frère  ranger mes cheveux  : nichan tu va mieux_

_moi  je me sent is sécurité avec mon frère: genki nichan  qu'est qui c'est passé_

_mo frère ma regarde : tu as fais un cauchemar ça ta mais dans un état  mais c'est finis ne t'inquiète pas je suis la pour veiller sur toi  personne va te faire du mal   maintenant tu va mieux tu as faim tu as pas encore déjeuner_

_moi: nichan je  suis désolé je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrive encore nichan_

_mon frère ma fais taire avec un sourire: nichan arrête de toujours tout   vouloir t'excuser tu as rien à te reprocher   ça arrive à tout le monde    ça va prendre du temps d'oublier ces image toi et moi en est ensemble  on sera les plus fort tu finira par oublier tout ces image effrayant  je c'est que c'est dur  tu as subit l'enfer ça ta marquer  c'est encore frais  c'est normal  d'avoir peur tu viens d'etre libéré de l'enfer  ensemble on arrivera on remontera ensemble le chemin de la lumière  et du sourire   on battra nos cauchemar on  sera les plus fort    que les criminelle  rappelle toi  nicha toi moi  tant que notre pouvoir de jumeaux sera  ensemble harmonie  on va finir par   faire disparaître tout nos cauchemar   pour toujours n retrouvera des rêve peut être même notre plus rand rêve réaliser  je te fais la promesse de jamais laisser perdre notre sourire de beau gosse  que même ci tu va prendre du temps pour guérir oublier ces image tu peut compter sur moi pour toujours m'assurer tu reste sourire   ça j'e te fias serment   tu va retrouver sourire  c'est al parole de ton grand frère  que je suis ton partenaire à vie je ne laisse rien et personne nous séparer de nouveau ou nous faire du mal nichan je t'aime_

_moi  je me suis  senti rougir enlacer mon frère : nichan je crois moi aussi je t'aime_

_mon frère essuyer mes larme : nichan tu veut bien arrête de pleurer c'est un jour de fete tu dois pas mettre ton sourire à l'envers mais plutôt du coté  vers le ciel tiens regarde il neige ça veut dire   que  c'est un jour de chance alors sèche les  larme de tristesse_

_moi : gomen  nichan_

_mon frère fais un tete  qui m'amuser :  bon sang nichan   tu change  pas de disque par hasard  matte je rêve tu rigole_

_moi  j'ai pas pu m’empêcher de rire :nichan  tu es trop drôle avec cette tete_

_mon frère sourit puis il va se mettre devant moi  il fais son tour déguisement   : alors tu me trouve drôle avec cette tete  ça tombe nichan je veut  te présenter un spectacle    je veut tu me donne ton avis  car  ça sera mon prochain spectacle  avec mon club on va travailler  ensemble_

_moi : un spectacle de magie nichan_

_mon frère  fais apparaître mon repas un brique de jus frais  : non c'est un tout autre spectacle  j'ai  à travailler  pour un projet  pendant je te présent  mon spectacle  tu va manger pour reprendre des forces dac nichan tu peut faire pour moi_

_moi je regarde le plateau repas : dac nichan  je peut faire ça nichan_

_mon frère  réfléchis une seconde  puis pris tous les nounous et les robot   il les aligner sur mon lit   il frapper dans la salle de bain: yasuko  san   viens t'amuser avec nous_

_yasuko :  amuser à quoi_

_moi : viens  yasuko san  nichan   va présenter un spectacle_

_mon frère : tu es invité à venir regarder mon spectacle aller viens  il à pas de raison nichan soit le seul à profiter du spectacle_

_moi  : viens yasuko san   si te plait_

_yasuko sorti  dans la salle de bain habillé un ensemble de vetement  neuf  une casquette pokemon sur la tete : d'accord je viens ça vous derange je fais sorti des amis il on besoin  de dégourdir respire_

_mon frère :  des amis à toi  qui sont toi il_

_yasuko san pris dans sa sacoche 4 poke ball il les appelle tous  :  lala Olga Evan et   brousette   les amis venez je vous présente à mes amis  c'est l'heure de présentation_

_elmolga evoli  brousette rosalia  sorti de leur poke ball devant leur  dresseur  et  salut : elmolga evoli  brousette  rosalia_

_yasuko  c'est assit sur son lit  :  akitomo kun yakito kun  voici  lala mon  pokemon   rosalia  suivie de Olga  mon pokemon elmolga Evan mon pokemon evoli  et le dernier de mon équipe brousette_

_mon frère  impressionner:  hein je rêve ou c'est des pokemon  attend tes amis c'est des pokemon pourquoi tu nous à pas dit plutôt tu as des pokemon tu aurais pu faire sortir plutôt tes amis   vous etes tous okaeri  lala Evan Olga et broussette_

_yasuko :  j'ai hésité  de vous en parler  de tout façon on est à l’hôpital  je peut pas laisser libre trop longtemps  il  pourrais attirer de problème  je ne suis pas sur il on droit d'etre ici  avec moi mais un petit moment de pause pour je puisse  les sortir pendant c'est calme de visite leur fera du bien   vous  les amis rester sage ne m'attirer pas de problème_

_rosalia  câliner son dresseur: rosalia_

_elmolga sur al tete  de yasuko désigne la bouche  : elmo_

_evoli  saute dans les bras de son dresseur : evoli_

_brousette saute partout  venu sur mon lit m: brousette_

_moi je caresse brousette : il sont kawaii tes amis  yasuko san  mon frère : il semble il sont affamé Olga désigné sa bouche_

_elmolga : elmo  elmoga_

_yasuko :  désolé les amis j’ai plus rien à vous donner à manger je suis coincé à l’hôpital je sais je vous est promis à manger mais j'ai plus d'argent sur moi pardonner moi  je sais je vous  donnerais  le goûter  tout à l'heure_

_rosalia elmolga  evoli  brousette  : rosalia elmolga_

_moi je regarde les pokemon  qui on l'air triste   et affamé  : yasuko san il mange quoi tes pokemon_

_yasuko : il mange la plus part de la nourriture pokemon certain préfère des bai d'autre les fruit  ds vorace comme brousette et Olga mange tout ce qu'il trouve  bon à manger si on laisse faire ces glouton_

_mon frère : soka  c'est ce service tu voulais demander au enfant c'est de t'aider à t'occuper de tes pokemon  jusque que tu soit sorti_

_yasuko  s’énerver  en serrant ces pokemon : jamais je confierais mes amis à quelqu’un d'autre  jamais je me sépare de ce que  me reste de ma famille  mes pokemon et moi nous somme une une famille unis en forme al meilleur équipe_

_rosalia : rosalia_

_elmoga: elmoga_

_evoli: evoli_

_brousette : brousette_

_moi je me suis souvenu un souvenir sur hideaki  et  un petit animal sa mère lui à crier dessus  la gifler pour obliger hideaki de jeter l'animal  : yasuko san ne t’énerve pas tu sait j’ai deja reçu en panier de fruit un peut en donner à tes pokemon je  peut 'aider à trouver une personne   de confiance pour acheter de la nourriture pokemon  pour tes pokemon  nichan tu peut donner à yasuko san un panier cadeau j'ai reçu_

_mon frère pris un des panier cadeaux  donner à yasuko san : nichan  à raison   on va t'aider  à veiller sur tes pokemon tu sais je te comprend moi j'ai des colombes lapin   des oiseaux moi aussi j'aime pas laisser mes amis à des inconnu  quand je n'est  pas_ _possibilité  je fais comme toi  je fais  mon possible de prendre soin ou que je suis j'attend le bon moment pour m'en occuper même ma meilleure amie  je lui laisse pas s'occuper mais un jour  j'ai appris  pendant je suis malade elle à trés bien vieller sur eux   vu mes animaux sont nombreux  quand je suis malade ou blessé ça ma bien aider  tu voit  mes animaux sont comme les pokemon il  ressent nos sentiment  tu es pas obliger de les confié à quelqu’un  mais  tu accepter on  t'aider  à veiller sur eux  si tu nous laisse t'aider  ça te soulagera  et aussi tes pokemon aussi serais plus à s'inquiéter pour toi  ça les rend triste  et ça les stresse yasuko san   accepter ce panier  car nous somme aussi tes amis on veut vieller sur toi et tes amis  tu peut nous faire confiance_

_yasuko : j’ai pas besoin de charité_

_moi : yasuko san c'est pas la charité c'est ton cadeau de noel  nous somme amis tu  te rappelle quand on était au camps il  avais les  plus grand qui  arrêtais jamais de_ _m’embêter  tu  as dit  les amis  c'est pour s'aider que c'est les amis qui sont les meilleure  partenaire contre  les  ennuies comment je sais que  si tu était pas mal j'aurais pu m'attirer plus de ennuie  sans ton aide tu vois tu avais pas eu ce courage de dire à otossa j'ai des ennuie avec les grands comment j'aurais pu arriver   à m'en sortir  je suis nul combattant  plus grand plus nombreux tu as toujours su être la pour moi quand   j'ai besoin d'aide  nous  aussi on va t'aider à notre tour tu es mon ami tu me la toujours nous somme amis  les amis ça s'entraide bon ou mauvais moment okassa dit les cadeaux ça refuse pas   c'est noel c'est mon cadeau de noel pour toi  et tes amis_

_yasuko ma regarde  avant de fuir mon  regard en rougissant : qu'est que vous en pensez les mains   vous croyez je dois accepter_

_elmolga : elmol_

_rosalia: rosa rosa_

_evoli: evoli  evoli_

_brousette   : brousette  brousette_

_yasuko  enlacer ces pokemon :d'accord les  amis   après tout c'est noel je veut bien faire un effort pour vous les amis aligata  yakito kun  aligata yasuko kun vous aussi dite merci à vos nouveau  amis_ _pour leur cadeau  les amis voici les jumeaux yakito  et akitomo kun les amis dite leur merci  comme je vous est appris_

_les pokemon  de yasuko  nous remercie : elmolga  rosalia  evoli brousette_

_mon frère :  yasuko san   lala  Evan Olga brousette  si vous ovulez vraiment me remercier je  veut vraiment  vous soyez tous installez et profiter de mon spectacle     vous etes mes invitées  et nos amis vous allez  voir un tout nouveau spectacle nichan  tu es prêt  à voir mon nouveau spectacle_

_moi : hai nichan  je suis pet tu peut me donner un indice   si te plait nichan_

_mon frère : non pas question  tu mange tu profite du spectacle  yasuko san  nichan ça vous derange si j'était  une partit de la lumière pour faire  plus vrai_

_moi  je suis devenu mal à l'aise : euh nichan_

_mon frère goutte : oups  j'avais oublier tu as développer la peur  du noir  c'est pas grave je ferais avec la lumière_

_yasuko  est venu s'assoir prêt de moi : me propose un tube fluo : akitomo : c'est nouveau  chez toi d'avoir peur du noir   au théâtre on utilise ça aide à voir ce qu'on fait on peut se repérer  dans les endroit  sombre même au camping tiens je te le donne  tu aura besoin  akitomo  tu peut le garder  on est ensemble  entre les meilleur amis  on sera plus fort que cette fichue  phobie du noir   entre am_ _is on peut vaincre tout les phobie rien et personne  doit t’empêcher de t'amuser avec nous  profiter du spectacle de ton frère_

_moi rougit timide    en acceptant le fluo: euh aligata yasuko san_

_yasuko  ma sourit  pris le panier distribue les fruit  : bestuni les amis  qu'attendez  vous venez manger  c'est l'heure du goûter pour vous  profitez du spectacle  d e yasuko kun_

_les pokemon   ravi  venu prendre leur fruit : evoli rosa  emolga  brousette  brousette_

_yasuko:   tu es prêt  akitomo kun pour nous profiter d spectacle d eto frère ensemble on va pas laisser cette nouvelle phobie  gager tu as droit de t'amuser  avec moi buttons ce t phobie   pour gagner ce match toi et moi_

_moi   je regarde mon frère il fais une tete incomprehension: hai je suis prêt  yasuko sa  nichan  je veut tu éteint  la lumière que tu fais ton spectacle_

_mon frère goutter incompréhension sourcillant : nichan tu es sur de vouloir tu pourras faire une crise_

_moi : je   vais bien  je suis sur nichan je veut voir ton spectacle  maintenant j'ai plus peur ca je sais tu es la  devant moi tu fais ton meilleur spectacle nichan  je suis prêt voir ton meilleur spectacle  si te  plait nichan_

_yasuko: tu  compte faire attendre encore longtemps  ton public on est prêt à voir ton spectacle  yakito kun_ _mon frère ma regarder puis regarde yasuko et ses pokemon puis son sourire sa pose  : yucatta  nicha  yasuko  san et les pokemon installer vous n'oublier rien voici l''heure pour vous presenter mon nouveau spectacle intitulé sourire noel qui sera presenter par moi yakito  fubajiwado   du futur enfant  acteur réalisateur  l'enfant artiste  abracadabra  nichan yasuko san préparer vous la lumière va  s'éteindre  éclairé uniquement la scène lumière  éteint toi  que le spectacle commence_

 _moi c'est heure du spectacle  la lumière c'est éteint mais j'ai pas pu m’empêcher  devenir nerveux pendant la période noir meme ci c'est un cour instant   j'ai fermer les yeux en serrant mon doudou je l'es ouvert   en entendant la musique  mon frère nous à presenter un fantastique    spectacle d'art de danse déguisé  ce qui m'étonne nichan malgré il à une jambe bléssé il à prendre une tel force pour utiliser sa jambe il à deja commencer sa rééducation  mas quand même quand il s'agit de faire une passion magie ou spectacle il à pourtant prêt à supporter la douleur  pour faire sourire son public  je crois même nichan il prefere souffrir bléssé pour me rendre  plus gai  je ne comprend pas  quand je le vois avec ce regard brillant    qui pétille dans ces yeux  devant un public j'ai ll'impression nichan oublier  sa douleur pour se concentrer sur son objectif  mais nichan aussi un gros défaut  quand il fais une erreur  il n'arrive pas accepter de faire des erreur le plus étrange je ressent vraiment ses emotion comme ci je lis sur lui je sais quand il à pas sentir parfait dans son spectacle  ça le contrarie même ci il fais  son insalable poker face  devant nous     je me demande si il à bien fait de faire  des sauts des pirouette  avec sa jambe je crois sa dernière   partit il à perdu équilibre pendant il fait une galipette aurais pu se blesser encore plus_ _si papa ne l'avais pas  rattraper en plus okassa  neechan   le club de nichan   avec les cousin était  venu me rendre visite il on vu une bonne partit de son spectacle je suis sur maman la filmé_

_yasuko :tu sait akitomo kun  il est incroyable ton  frère de voir il fais tout ces  cascade  aors il est bléssé_

_moi : je  sais nicha  adore faire des spectacle mais d'habitude  il  prefere la magie je ne savais pas nichan  savais danser aussi bien ça fais longtemps j'avais pas vu son regard et ce sourire nichan  qu'est que tu yasuko : c'est dangereux cette cascade_

_moi :nichan tu fait c'est dangereux  tu va te blesser_

_mon frère  effectuer plus d'une pirouette   pour monter sur l'armoire il effectue triple salto de double galipette  il tourne su lui même pour mettre un nouveau déguisement:  t'inquiète pas nichan c'est  fais  pour mon spectacle tu va voir   la meilleur partit   du spectacle  avant a final_

_moi chuchotte :nichan  sois prudent_

_mon frère effectue  une  galipette  il tourne en fessant plusieurs galipette  puis sauter  faire un double salto il la toupi qui à commencer  tourne  trop vite hiya je vais faire ma meilleur_

_yasuko : il tourne beaucoup trop vite il va devenir confus il va se blesser_

_moi : nichan_

_mon frère tourne bien trop vu  au moment il ouvert les bras pour faire une galipette     sauter pour faire une difficile galipette n tournant il faillit  tomber  mais il en plus il devenu confus  :ya  c'est le moment de faire_

_papa rattrapé yakito qui  est confus  :  je te tiens yakito_

_maman ma enlacer  : dieu merci il va bien yakito  et toi  aki tu va bien_

_moi  j’ai rougi : okassa otossa  genki_

_papa  déposer mon frère sur le lit d'accoté  : décidément les jumeaux  on  peut pas vous laisser seul tout les deux  sans vous faisiez des bêtises_

_moi : pourquoi les eux yeux de nichan fais c'est tourbillon est ce que nichan   va bien_ _il va pas mourir_

_ma soeur regarder  les yeux de nichan  avec une lumière:t'inquiète pas  pour lui il est juste confus quand l'effet de sa confusion passera  dans un momment  l sera  prefere  sensei le voit_

_moi: je comprend pas  nichan  il avais bien fais tout son spectacle   comment il à pu être conf comme ça_

_yasuko :tu sait akitomo kun il à du être confus parce que pour cette parti il à tourner beaucoup trop vite  plus de fois que d'habitude   il était en haut   quand il allais faire  cette partie de sa chrographie   i c'est rendu confu avec   tour dela toupie  qui  il àà fai stout de même 5 tour au lieu de  2   c'était la son erruer tourner trop de fois_

_moi :  soca nichan à fais une  tel erreur_

_maman    :  dt moi akitomo  qu'est yaki voulais faire  exactement_

_moi :nichan voulais faire un spectacle pour moi il à dit que il veut je lui donne mon avis sur son nouveau spectacle   je pensais il allais faire un spectacle de magie  mais après j'ai entendu la musique j’ai vu nichan  faire  des danse  déguisé de plein personnage jusqu’à present il avais bien fait  il à dit il va faire sa meilleur parti avant la finale_

_yasuko : c'est vrai il danse bien et ces galipette  et double salto il fort pour le faire c'est en montant la haut il à fais  la toupie il à tourne plus vite plusieurs fois_

_maroya : c'est bizarre c'est comme ci il à eu vertige_

_moi : vertige nichan à jamais le vertige  il adore  voler  c'est impossible nichan soit vertige_

_ma soeur : si c'est possible  nichan et toi vous etes sous médicament  il à beaucoup de medicament qui on des effet secondaire  comme le vertige la nausée   normalement pour faire ces pirouette il à besoin de ces deux jambe il est pas totalement remis de sa jambe  blessé il à peine commencer la réeducation  et pour fiare ces pirouette  il à du forcer sa jambe à faire ce qu'il n'était pas encore  pret  en toupi  il à forcément du ressentir  les effet secondaire   la haut il à pu avoir vertige pendant il fais toupi ce qui à désoreineté   yaki_

_papa :connaissant yaki quand il commence une activité il ne sais pas s’arrête de lui même  il faut toujours lui rappeler de ne pas aller au bout de ces limite  spectacle ou pas spectacle   c'est fini pour lui les cascade il va laisser sa jambe en repos  que on vous laissera pas surveillance  même blesé vous etes dagereux que l'un et l'utre_

_maman : mon aki  tu va bien_

_moi  triste : c'est de ma faute nichan voulais me faire plaisir il failli  se blesser plus pour je soit garder sourire  je veut pas nichan soit blesser pardon okassa c'est de ma faute   j'aurais du empêche nichan de faire ce spectacle   mais il à un sourire que ça fais longtemps j’ai pas vu  nichan aime faire de spectacle  si j'avais empêcher nichan il serais pas confus_

_maman : mais non pas dit ça aki ce n'est pas de ta faute  tu sait on fais tous des erreur  pendant un spectacle ton frère à fais ce qu'il à pu  son erreur c'est oublier il doit pas aller au dessus de ces limite  c'est deja trés gentille de sa part  de vouloir te faire sourire  de ce que j’ai vu il à quand même réussi à te faire sourie  c'est le principal de son objectif il est trés  doué   mais  pour certaine  technique il va devoir apprendre à être patient et de guérir totalement  il doit apprend il à des chose on peut faire  quand on est bléssé mais il à d'autre on doit attendre d'etre guéris  complètement quand il sera guéris pourra s’entraîner à corriger ces erreur   pour éviter de refaire la même erreur   c'est aussi l'art du spectacle_

_moi: matte okassa tu veut dire tu as vu nichan  faire son spectacle de danse  que nichan à fait pour moi_

_maman : oui nous étions la depuis un moment je voulais pas interrompre  un petit artiste dans son spectacle j'était plutôt curieux  de voir ce qui voulais faire_

_papa : tant qu ne va pas au dessus de ces limite ça ne derange pas okassa de voir  son fils  joué les artiste  on sait tous ton frère est un fan d'art et spectacle  quand il commence il aime  faire les chose jusque au bout_

_ma soeur :  nichan mais le plus important c'est que vous soyez amusez  spectateur ou acteur  un spectacle  c'est de savoir s'amuser même ci on fais des erreur    et toi tu es kawaii quand tu  es  un sourire    nichan il à pas mieux que yaki  pour savoir te faire  sourire  et rigoler   vous  tu t'es bien amuser  que vous avez oublier le monde autour de vous  ça aurais pu être sensei ou les infirmière  ou le personnel qui vous à vu_

_moi : c'est vrai neechan  j'ai pas penser à ça  que sensei ou les personnel de l’hôpital puisse voir nichan   faire son spectacle  mais  j'aime  bien  voir nichan avec un sourire comme ça   il se soucit plus de moi que lui  la dernière fois  il avais fais un spectacle il était nerveux pourtant nichan adore faire spectacle devant un public la  il était  comme ci est  pa somme la derrière fois_ _yasuko san tu en pense quoi_

_yasuko revenu sur son lit : si tu dit il était plus nerveux  la dernière fois  mais aujourd’hui il est plus sur de lui   peut être il à eu le track  la dernière fois le fais que tu soit la  il à se sentir  plus sur de lui il pensait on est seul il avais pas vu ta famille était la  qui fais on çà vu son vrai talent_

_ma soeur regarder yasuko de prêt  : on c’est pas deja vu  quelque part  bouya_

_yasuko rougit   fais l'enfant : euh non oneessan je  vous connait pas demo  je m'appelle yasuko  akashima  je suis arrivé hier soir à_ _l’hôpital vous etes qui_

_ma soeur  : moi c'est yuko  kudou  ravi de te connaitre  yasuko kun  tu sais que tu es kawaii_

_yasuko : euh aligata yuko oneessan tu es trés jolie_

_mon frère revenu de sa confusion : nichan ou tu es tu va bien_

_moi:  kokoni nichan  moi genki mais toi tu va bien   nichan_

_mon frère  secouer la tete frotter ses yeux regarde autour de nous  : genki  nichan_

_ma soeur attrape nichan : ou la tu va ou toi tu reste sur le lit tu as besoin de prendre repos tu en à besoin_

_mon frère   rougit quand  il pas  trés équilibre  neechan la rattrapé: je vais bien   neechan_

_namiko  :tu es sur d'aller bien yakito kun tu as pas l'air   de te sentir bien_

_mon frére :j'ai  juste une peu la  tete qui tourne  okassa neechan otossan les amis le cousin vous etes la pourquoi  il c'est passe quoi vous ici il perdu connaissance_

_moi : nichan_

_maman :  mon dieu yakito_

_le club de yakito : yakito kun_

_moi :neechan tu va ps laisser nicha mourir_

_ma soeur à remis  nichan sur le lit ell appuyer sur le bouton: non  nichan   ne vous inquiéter pas  il va pas mourir   otossa serais bien sensei le voit   il à  nichan qui doit être désorienté  avec sa confusion_

_moi : moi neechan tu étudie médecine tu peut aps soigner nichan_

_ma soeur : baka je suis étudainte en médecine  même ci je serais médecin je ne peu pas soigne   nichan    sans être  sur     qui'l va vraiment bien   sans mon diplôme    que je ne peut pas fair un bon diagnostique     de tout e façon c’est pas moi le sensei de nichan_

_tsukiko l'infirmière venu voir : minna il à un problème akitomo kun yasuko kun vous allez bien_

_moi : genki : tsukiko obassa_

_yasuko : genki obassa_

_ma soeur  :tsukiko san  c'est moi qui vous appelé  sensei est la c'est pour yakito il  se sent pas bien_

_tsukiko regarde sa montre venu vérifier la perfusion  :  sensei   des jumeaux n'est pas en service avant  18 h mais je peut l'appeler   si vous  voulez_

_maman : non on va attendre il prend son service  on va pas le dérangé_

_tsukiko: comment vous voulez  si vous avez besoin vous appelé_

_yasuko : obassa j'ai  faim est ce que je peut avoir un goûter  de biscuit si vous plait_

_tsukiko : yasuko kun    je vais voir si je te trouve un  goûter mais normalement  le goûter est servi à 16 j’espère tu n'utilise pas ta jambe que tu es sage yasuko  kun_

_yasuko  fais le kawaii : hai  obassa je suis sage  c'est promis  obassa_

_tsukiko  :  c'est bien yasuko  kun  et toi akitomo kun tu pense à prendre repos   tu as mal_

_moi : hai  je me suis  reposer  tsukiko obassa mais je voudrais aller me promener  vous croyez c'est possible_

_tsukiko est sortit  : je demanderais à sensei  si tu peut aller dans la salle d'activité je te dirais si c'est possible akitomo kun  en attendant_ _tu te repose et profite de tes visite je reviens  vous voir  soyez sage  tout les deux yasuko kun et  akitomo kun_

_yasuko et moi : hai_

_moi après l'infirmière sorti : hiroaki   nichan tu peut me rendre un service_

_hiroaki : ça dépende du servie cousin_

_moi : je voudrais tu aille faire des petites course pour moi si te plait tu peut faire ça pour moi_ _hiroaki_

_hiroaki : bien sur que oui cousin tu peut compter sur moi_

_moi  aligata cousin  yasu tu peut prendre pour yasuko san  je pense il aura il à besoin  deux trois chose_

_yasuko  : hein comment ça moi_

_moi : fais moi confiance yasuko  san  hiraoki est mon cousin il est de confiance tu put lui demander de prendre ce au tu as besoin pour tes amis  pou toi  en plus tu es comme moi coincé ici pour un certain temps alors tu peut profiter  de demande à mon cousin de prendre pour toi ce que tuas besoin pendant il va pour moi     on partagé la chambre_

_yasuko : mais est ce que ça va pas dérangé hiroaki san  de faire  pour moi aussi_

_hiroaki :  non ça me derange pas  de vous rendre service  je sais c'est pas facile être à l’hôpital on peu pas sortir comme on veut faire ce qu'on veut   mon cousin à raison tu profiter de l’occasion demander ce que tu as besoin  ça peut te rendre service ça me derange pas  bien au contraire ça me fera plaisir   de vous aider_

_yasuko : demo même ci je voudrais prendre ce que j’ai besoin  j'ai pas d'argent  même pour le distributeur du couloir  de la salle d'attente_

_moi :  tu  sais yasuko san   j'ai pas d'argent non plus mais je sais que  hiroaki   nichan avec ou sans argent il est trés fort pour trouver des solution  à chaque problème i peu comme otossa   c'est le meilleur     en plus tu fais patri du club_

_maman  :  yasuko kun  tu as pas t’inquiéter pour ça l'argent n'est  pas un problème  hiraoki peut prendr eau nom du club   ce que tu as bsoin il suffit tu demande   ce que tu a sbeoin  le reste n'est pas important l'essentiel c'ets que tu as pu obtenir ce aue tu as beosinn_

_ma cousine : tu sais l'argent du club sert aussi à  aider nos amis  prendre ce que tu as besoin_

_namiko : on peut aussi aider à trouver  tout ce que tu veut_

_taiji: moi quand j'était à l’hôpital javas envie de faire plein de truc mais je pouvais as le faire je m'ennuyais après j'ai eu un colocataire on s'amuse bien quand on à des colocataire mais parfois j'ai evnie de faire  un truc que je peut  pas ça ma rendu triste alors yakito kun à dit  que je peut demande r ce que je veut  dans son club il aura toujours un moyen d'avoir ce que je veut faire comme activité  yukiko san  pris pour moi ce que je voulais  mais j'était trés surpris mais j'était surtout trés content de pouvoir faire aussi ce que j’aime même à l'hopital ça aide pas s'ennuyer_

_maroya : je suis souvent à l’hôpital à cause de mes crise quand il personne avec qui parler je peut pas faire grand chose que dormir m'ennuyer  je m’ennuie  mais quand tu as des amis dans ta chambre ou en visite on s'amuse tous ensemble   que on peut tous faire une activité  en même temps on à plus  rigoler que l'heure   des  fin de visite arrive beaucoup trop vite_

_moi : je suis d'accord avec maroya chan les visite  c'est bien plus amusant    quand tu as pas de visite   tu t'ennuie énormément quand tu t'amuse l'heure passe trop vite   que tu t'es pas rendu compte que c'est la fin des visite  tu peut prendre du temps  soit pour dormit tu fais des activité  que tu aime faire pour t'occuper ça aide à tuer le temps de l’ennuie_

_yasuko  ma regarde :  tu as raison   akitomo kun je peut pas dire j’ai beaucoup de option sans les visite c'est d'accord  je vais demander  à hiraoki san de prendre pour moi des chose pour pas m’ennuyer trop   aligata mina   de vos conseil  et de votre aide aligata hiraoki san   de accepter faire des course pour moi_

_hiroaki :  bestuni yasuko kun_

_ma soeur : nichan  et toi aussi yasuko kun vous devriez  faire une liste de ce que voulez  pour hiraoki_

_moi : tu as raison neechan je vais faire une liste en fait les amis pourquoi vous etes pas venu avec les dj ce matin_

_maroya : moi j'était chez moi je finissait de faire  quelque chose je voulais apporter vos cadeau pour toi et ton frère akitomo kun_

_taiji : moi j'ai aider mon okassa à faire des course et le ménage  moi aussi je vous est apporte un cadeau_

_namiko :moi aussi j’ai apporte vôtres cadeau demo   en parlant des DJ je voulais te demander akitomo kun  sur genta kun_

_moi : demande  tu es sur il est  fais pour être detective junior_

_moi  : euh je comprend pas pourquoi tu demande ça namiko_

_namiko : c'est  parce que   il est venu à la patisserie de papa ce matin  je l'es vu fair quelque chose de bizarre un peu après_

_moi  comment ça de bizarre_

_u maroya : c'est pas  juste il est en tord et c’est les autre qui paye pour lui_

_Helene  il faut pas laisser genta kun faire ce qu'il veut_

_taiji : il fait tout de temps bêtise c'est les autre qui est puni  maintenant jy pense ma petit soeur   ma dit un grand venu à la maison à  appris le gateau de son ami   ej suis sur c’est genta kun qui à fais ça  les dj est venu jouer chez moi  l'autre jour_

_mon frère  : ya pas dit  nichan tu  doit pas laisser genta kun dans ton club  tu dois sanctionner  definitivement   tu vois pas il faisle club des detective juniro  mauvaise réputation_

_moi p  je rêve genta kun utilise le  nom du club pour faire de tel chose   des actes  sur les autres enfants  il doit avoir une explications su son comportemtn_

_ma cousine : il à raison il nous fias mauvaise réputation_

_cousin entrain de tout détruire deja la police nous prend pas en serieux aprce on des enfants  alors lui viens  faire    des bbetise il fais punir toutle monde  ce que namiko san à dit   c'est intolérable c'ets comme si  mmon otossa  qui est policier   travailla it il commet un crime  il fais un innocent aller en prison   à sa place c'esst pas de la justice car les coupable va en priosn le sinnocn cet doit aelelr en rpison c'est que otos à toujours dit alors sil il commennt un crime il ira ne prison  comme le scrimenllel_

_moi  p genta kun à remonter les nerf de tout les nefants   des deux club contr elui_

_mon frèr e: nichan  tu laisser cet enfantssalir votre réputaion aprés tout le mal tu as donnerpour faire ton club osit écouter par al police  tu sais à quel point les adultes n'écoute aps les enfnat alors aprés tout ce mal on peut aisser un idiot     tout détruire_

_moi : nichan les amis j'i compris  je vais aprler à genta ku  je lui dirais_

_mon frère : non tu ne parlera pas avec lui tu va le renvoyer maintenant dans le club i il rs'approche de toi  je lui ferais pas de cadeax je laisserai spas cet idiot embeter les enfant mon club ou toi  tu va prendre ton badge tu deamnder de rmttre tout les accéssoire de ton club  tu va t'assurer il reme jamais à la maison_

_moi p nichan est plutot remonter conte genta kun : nichanna  je peut  pas faire comme ça  annaoncer une nouvelle par badge  ce n'es tpa sbien je te rappele que tut le club à le badge   il pourrasi  entendre  je doit lui parler  en personne_

_mon frère : tu as pas besoin de t'approcher de lui_

_moi : mais nichan yamero_

_mon frère: j'ai dit non tu va pas approche de lui_

_moi  : si  je dois l’approcher pour lui parler_

_mon frère : non  tu va pas_

_moi : oui je vais_ _papa mis sa main sur nos tete d'une voix apaisant   :  on va se calmer yakito  akitomo    je vais me charge de parler à genta kun   et aux  club des de_ _ctective junior je vais  définir la vérité et parler à le concerné  et à ses parents  je lui donnerais  une sanction juste  pour tout le club dite moi les jumeaux   que pensez vous  avec une dispute   entre frère  comment ça va finir   entre vous  deux si vous prenez chemin de dispute répondez moi_

_moi et mo frère  et moi on se regarde  : moi je ne sais pas otossa_

_mon frère : moi non plus   je ne sais  c'est mon nichan  je veille sur lui  pour il soit otujours  en securité_

_moi ausis je vielle sur nichan_

_papa : vraiment les jumeaux croyez vous  en disputant   comme vous venez de vous faire  vous veiller sur l'un et l'autre  serais aps pluto tle contriare  vous faite en vous disputant_

_moi  je me gratte la tet : j'i rine cmpriis  otossa_

_mon frère : pariel je capte rien à ce discour_

_hiroaki :  j'ia compris     l'oncle veut vous dire uen diture entre frère   ça ne vous fera pas faire du bien  nicveiller sur l'autre  les dipute ça eloigenr une fratrie    quand on est uen frtie :_

_ma soeur : n'oublier pas on est une fratrie c’est aussi  faire du mal à 'autre  avec des mot ou avec des coup phsyque toi yaki tu fais du akraté  tu as tendance à perde vite les nerf tu pourrais blesse nichan avec ton karaté  et nichan    tu pourrais aussi  le blesser d'une façon  ou une autre  en vous disputant  vous serez fâché  vous serez aps veiller sur l'autre   on fratrie c'est veille sur l'autre_ _lors que vous pouvez   vous entendre  et trouver une solution ensemble pour chaque problème  c'est pas  votre travail de jmeaux d e vous entendr  et travailler en équipe  plus que les enfant né tout seul  nichan_

_ma cousine  la soeur jumelle  de hiroaki :  les cousin vous savez le pouvoir d'etre jumeaux c'est les jumeau on plus force en équipe  que on est tout seul et on à une fratrie   on sait   compenser la faiblesse de l'un  et de l'autre unis   ensemble pas vrai nichan_

_hiroaki : c’est sur neechan  les cousin je vous dire partager  un avis c'est pas toujours facile entre jumeaux ça  peut être  une source de dispute  et nous les jumeaux  quand on va iare du mal à l'autre c'est aussi nous faire du mal contrairement à neechan et à moi vous etes  deux garçon  vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord  mais on à une soeur  les jeux les activité ça nous souvent séparer la meilleur solution c'est que on fais mélange  pour former une seule équipe on aura chacun  être gagnant_

_mes cousin jumeaux synchronisé :mais si vous disputez  au lieux de travailler en équipe    vous serez tout les deux malheureux et triste  car vous aller vous faire du mal à l'autre  notre jumeaux  on ressent parfaitement  l'emotion de l'autre  des jumeaux  unis sont plus fort que tout le reste  rien et personne ne peut séparer  car il sont une équipe  invincible_

_mon frère  : mais j’ai pas envie de faire du mal à nichan_

_moi : moi non plus j’ai pas envie faire du mal à nichan c'est mon nichan_

_papa : les jumeaux  n'oublier pas chaque dispute vous ferez  entre vous c'est faire du mal à l'autre et vous les jumeaux vous etes une équipe comme vos cousin  une équipe de deux que soit fille ou garçon vous etes jumeaux les mots les gestes sous la colère fera  que vous diviser aucun cas ça sera  tout sauf vous unir  si voulez restez uni vous pouvez  travailler en équipe en réfléchissant ensemble à une solution à tout les_ _problèmes n’êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi les jumeaux_

_mon frère ma regarder  il venu me rejoindre sur le lit:  gomen nichan je veut pas on se dispute je ne veut pas te faire du mal tu sait tu es mon nichan_

_moi :  je le sait nichan moi non plus   j'ai pas envie on se dispute    que j'ai pas envie  on se fais du mal   que c'st à moi de m'excuser auprès  de toi nichan_

_mon frère et moi se la tape dans la main et on se fais la promesse : ensemble en harmony  pour toujours nichan  rien et personne   à droit de nous diviser  on est super nichan  toi  et moi  nichan pour la vie_

_mon frère : super  aki nichan_

_moi : super yaki nichan_

_les filles: kawaii les jumeaux_


	11. Chapter 11

_chapitre_

_plus tard  nathashima sensei à pris son service il venu faire  sa visite nichan il aurais voulu éviter  que les parent lui fais une visite mais nichan  face à papa  ne serais pas gagnant yasuko san lui aussi est dangereux  ce soir papa est de surveillance pour nous  j'ai comme impression il soupçonne hideaki  sa net nichan  de cacher quelque chose avec otossa la vérité est pas facile à tromper otossa_

_maman assit à coté de moi regarde  mon dessin : mon  ange tu  dessine ça te ressemble pas  dessine_

_moi  pour m'occuper  je dessine un dessin: je sais bien je suis pas du genre à dessiner nichan dessine trop  super bien  c'est cool c'est dessin   alors je me suis dit  si  je dessine peut  être j’arriverais à dessiner faire comme nichan  pourquoi otossa   à pris nichan avec  lui okassa_

_maman :  je ne sais pas  tu sais  ton papa   voulais surement parler à ton frère  ne t'inquiète pas pour eux il vont bien il passe du temps ensemble ça va améliorer leur relation  c'est trés jolie ton dessin    qu'est tu dessine_

_moi  :  je veut dessiner nichan et ces déguisement comme il à pas pu finir son spectacle je veut pas nichan soit triste alors le dessine  comme j'aime le voie  mais je suis nul  c'est pour nichan  je ne suis pas sur de lui offrir_

_maman  : mon ange l'important de l'art en cadeau  c'est de faire avec ton coeur  ton art si tu donne ton donne dessin à ton frère ça va lui faire plaisir  parce que tu dessine avec ton coeur à toi_

_moi : okassa nichan aime les choses parfait mon dessin est moche  si je lui donne  ça il va pas aimer nichan il trouvera pas ça parfait_

_maman  me fais un câlin : bien sur que non c'est pas moche c'est trés jolie  je suis sur ton frère va aimer pour savoir si il aime ou pas  tu doit   lui donne, tu saura si il aime ou pas  ton dessin c'est à ton frère de juger pas à toi fais confiance à ton imagination d'artiste mon ange  je suis sur tu prend plus confiance tu pourras faire de belle  chose que tu ne pense pas  être talent  comme ton frère_

_moi:  tu crois vraiment  okassa je suis  un artiste comme nichan_

_maman : bien sur que oui  on à tous un talents d'artiste  caché en nous moi je suis sur un jour tu va trouver ton talent d'artiste   que tu peut être même meilleur que ton frère  il n'est pas forcement aussi doué que de    ton même talent  que toi_

_moi: je serais un talent d'artiste nichan n'est pas   forcément doué mais nichan est trés fort  en dessin et fait plein de chose d'art super cool je suis pas  de son talent il est meilleur  sur tout les milieux d'artiste  il aussi meilleur acteur que moi  jamais  je serais plus doué que lui_

_maman : tu es sur de ce que tu dis  mon nage moi je sais tu as un don on frère n'est pas  forcément bon comme toi  tu dois pas te comparer à ton frère tu as des don que lui à pas on à tous un don   en nous ça ne sert à rien de comparer   car la faiblesse de ton frère tu peut le compenser avec tes don  ta faiblesse à toi  ton frère le compense avec ses don  même en art   tout ce qu'il faut c’est tu prend confiance en toi   tu finira par trouver ton talent d'artiste que ton nichan ne serais pas doué  quand tu aura pris confiance en toi un jour tu verra  ton talent  tu es comme ton otossa  tu ne veut pas croire en son talent d'artiste  regarde maintenant sa meilleure oeuvre d'art la rendu populaire  il ne eut pas dire   j'avais pas raison    sur son talent maintenant qui est sa plus grande fierté_

_moi p ça me donne une idée peut être si j'essaye ça    nichan sera aussi fier que otossa  je pourrais enfin  être à un niveau d'artiste   : un oeuvre d'art  est sa plus grande fierté   de otossa  aligata okassa  tiens c'est pour toi   ce dessin_

_maman :pour moi mais ce n'est pas pour ton frère_

_moi : non okassa  c’est pour toi pour nichan je veut un projet surprise qui pour nichan je veut faire comme otossa être fier de mon projet aligata okassa   je me sent mieux_

_natahasima   sensi qui viens viiste : ravi d'netendre tu te sent mieux akitomo kun_

_moi : natashima sensei je peut vous demander quelque chose_

_natashima sensei :  bien sur tu  peut tout me demander_

_moi je signe à natashima sensei d’approcher son oreille je chuchote à son oreille : je veut utiliser la salle d'activité pour faire un projet secret si vous plait_

_natashima  sourit   : on verra ça après la visite tu peut me donner plus de détail_

_moi  fais l'innocent : non  c'est top secret personne à doit de savoir pas même yakito nichan_

_maman : mon ange moi tu peut me dire je peut t'aider_

_moi  sourit  : non pas même toi okassa tu as pas droit de savoir  je veut faire tout seul ma surprise à nichan personne à droit de m'aider c’est un secret  que je ne vais dire à personne c'est un projet secret_

_mon frère  est revenu  avec papa : un projet secret c'est quoi nichan_

_moi : et non  c'est un secret secret secret secret confidentielle pour toi nichan natashima sensei  okassa otossa et toi  personne doit savoir mon secret   secret secret   je ne dirais rien secret secret_

_natashima pris ma température :Mr secret  tu ma plutôt l'air excité   ce soir  tu veut bien  me laisser faire mon travaille  avant de passer  ton projet secret_

_moi : vous allez encore me piquer  natashima sensei_

_natashima: je  fais si c'est nécessaire  dit moi comment c'est passé ta journée   tu as eu mal quelque part_

_moi : j'ai eu de la visite de tout mes amis et ma famille il on apporter des cadeau  pour moi  et nichan mais j'en marre de rester dans ma chambre  je voudrais voir la neige  tomber faire comme mes amis   aller avec nichan faire je veut marcher  aller faire du ski  avec nichan  c'est mon rêve_

_mon frère : nichan je suis sur on va faire plein de chose cool  ensemble  même avec ton fauteuil on va s'amuser ensemble_

_moi : non c'est pas pareil  toi  me amis vous pouvez  faire du ski moi je pourrais jamais faire  du ski comme avant je peut pas jouer au foot de  neige c'est  pas pareil moi je suis  en fauteuil vous pouvez jouez avec la neige faire plein de chose   cool  sans être à l’hôpital  c'est finis jamais je serais  faire comme toi plein de chose cool_

_mon frère : nichan moi aussi j'aimerais faire du ski avec toi  cette année  moi non plus  je peut pas faire du ski je suis bléssé  à la jambe  mais on va tout faire pour guérir   pour noel de l’année prochaine   on va faire du ski l’année prochaine_

_natashima: akitomo kun  tu ne devrais pas pensez comme ça  tu sait tu es encore jeune pour l'instant  ton corps à besoin de prendre des force mais une fois tu aura suffisamment de force tu sera guéri tu pourra même reprendre le  foot aller faire du ski  avec tes amis  même marquer de beau but  tu as les meilleur sensei qui travaille dur pour t'aider guérir  ça prendra le temps qu'il faut   pour te guérir  mais tu sera guéri notre objectif c'est que tu peu aussi guérir pour marquer de beau but pourquoi pas un merveilleux penalty_

_moi : je suis nul en penalty demo natashima sensei  comment j’ai marquer des but_

_natashima : c’est une source confidentielle qui  pour l'instant pense tu es nul en penalty une fois guéri tu pourra marquer plein de penalty  ça sera notre objectif à tout les deux pour objectif de faire guérir  complètement que dit tu de ce paris  si j'arrive à te guérir pour te faire marquer des penalty  je pourrais te pressente un ami il à le don de tirer des penalty   je lui demanderai de t'aider à devenir meilleur tireur de penalty si j'arrive  à te guérir alors je te propose de me demande ce que tu veut qui pourrais te faire_ _plaisir_

_papa : vous voulez pariez avec un enfants  etes vous sérieux_

_moi : matte otossa je relève votre paris natashima sensei  si vous arrive à me guérir pour marquer des penalty  dans un vrai match de foot alors je  dirais à tout le monde vous etes le meilleur des sensei_

_mon frère : moi je dirais à tout le monde  vous etes un super héros qui à des  super pouvoir magique  avec vos pouvoir nichan marquer des penalty ça serais trop génial de réaliser son rêve  natashima :  sensei_

_natashima : dans ce cas les jumeaux  je vais travailler dur pour atteindre votre objectif  faire de akitomo kun le meilleur buteur de penalty  de tout le japon est jamais connu  nous somme OK  les jumeaux pour ce paris_

_mon frère et moi : ok natashima sensei_

_yasuko   dans la salle de bain  nous espionne p un pari  les jumeaux contre sensei ou akitomo serais   futur tireur de penalty  j'ai hâte de voir ça_

_papa : bon  courage vous savez  les jumeaux ne sont pas du genre à perde un paris_

_natashima sensei  : moi non plus   kudou san    je ne me laisse pas battre facilement  à ce propos tsukiko chan ma dit vous voulez me voir pour yakito_

_maman :  en fait je m'inquiète pour yakito  cet après midi yakito  à  été confus il avais pas l'équilibre  été désorienté je voulais savoir si il à pas de problème avec lui_

_natashima  : vous me dite que yakito kun à été confus est ce  que ça deja reproduit_

_maman : non pas que je sache_

_papa  : c’est la première fois  on à vu ça   demo  pourrais être une de ces effet secondaire de son traitement_

_natashima : avez vous remarquer autres chose  avec yakito kun_

_maman  : c'est vrai j'ai eu impression   il à le vertige il à perdu connaissance  il à dit il à la tete qui tourner  il tenais pas sur ces jambe  un moment_

_natashima : je vois    yakito kun   que dirais tu de monter sur le lit d’accoté pour je t'examine_

_mon frère sur mon lit m'aide à colorier mon cahier de coloriage cadeau  : qui moi  je vais bien  natashima sensei_

_natashima : je ne doute pas tu va bien mais tu vois ton frère et toi est jumeau  je veut m’assurer tu as la bonne santé pour  ton frère puisse guérir  ne veut faire  que une simple visite pour toi et ton frère vous serez en bonne santé  après tu pourras fini de colorier avec ton frère  tu ne voudrais aps ton frère soit malade  plus_

_moi chuchoter à mon frère : otossa surveille avec lui il arriverais à te forcer_ _faire_

_mon frère  boude: c'est trop  nul j'ai pas envie de faire la visite jusque parce que j'ai un jumeaux moi je vais bien   pas besoin de faire la visite je suis pas malade_

_papa : parce que tu crois tu as choix   tu fera cette visite   que tu veuille ou non  ça je te garanti   soit tu reste sage soit je trouve une punition pour toi    si tu n'est pas sage pendant la visite_

_maman: mon yaki  tu veut pas être en pleine forme pour veiller sur ton petit frère tu voudrais pas tomber malade   n'est ce pas  que tu  veut_

_moi : nichan   tu sais moi non plus j'aima pas la visite plus vite on fini plus vite on nous laisse tranquille_

_mon  frère me  regarde puis les parents puis regarde le sol soupirer  d’abandonné p de tout façon j'ai aucun moyen   de gagner contre 3 adultes  : pff d'accord  je fais mais c'est pas juste on doit toujours nous forcé faire ce qu'on veut pas c'est pas cool_

_moi :c'est vrai c'est pas juste les grand gagne toujours  sur nous   on peut pas faire ce qu'on à envie   alors qua le grand  il on tout les_

_mon frère et moi : j'aimerais être un grand_

_maman: les jumeaux que diriez vous   si vous etes trés sage je vous apporterais une surprise  uniquement pour vous deux_

_mon frère et moi : une surprise pour nous  c'est quoi okassa_

_maman : ttt les jumeaux  pour découvrir  cette surprisse il faut vous  soyez sage  et laisse sensei faire son travail  je ne veut pas voir  votre plus kawaii sourire disparaître ou  si non vous ne découvrir pas surprise  il se peut que c'est un fantastique trésor  serais vous faire la surprise_

_mon frère : un trésor ou ça je veut le trésor  vite sensei  vite vite faite la visite  plus vite  sensei_

_natashima   p incroyable  elle connais comment fonctionne ces jumeaux : yakito kun  patience je veut finir d'abord avec on frère  toi tu peut deja  préparer pour la visite  dé que j'ai finis avec  ton frère  je viens  faire ta visite_

_mon frère : d'accord_

_quelque min après  sensei visite nichan_

_natashima mis ces gant  puis écoute le battement de mon frère : yakito kun    est ce que tu mange bien tout tes repas_

_mon frère : hai natashima sensei_

_papa  : c'est avec yakito il à plus d’appétit que son frère si on laissait faire il mangerais plus  deux repas  de ce qu'il aime_

_natashima   : je vois    yakito kun est plus gourmand que akitomo kun  ça explique leur différence d poid    yakito kun tu dors  bien  tout tes heure de sommeil_

_mon frère : hai on m'oblige tout temps dormi à 21 h_

_moi : moi aussi  on m'oblige à dormir à 21 même à_ _l’hôpital les grand vont dormi à 22 h_

_papa : vous faite votre temps de tout vous plaindre_

_natashima : les jumeaux vous êtes pas  comme les grand vous êtes plus jeune vous avez besoin de plus d'énergie pour rester en bonne santé que les grand si on vous impose de dormir à 21 h c'est pour vous soyez reprendre de l'énergie pour  le lendemain pour jouer avec vos amis jouer à des jeux  ou vivre de nouvelle aventure si vous avez pas bien dormis vous recuperer pas suffisamment d’énergie  pour jouer   ou vivre de s aventure  c’est energie est aussi essentiel pour votre santé  elle permet de lutter contre les maladie  et faire guérir vos blessure   à ce propos les jumeaux  comment vous  passez vos journées  quand vous êtes pas à l'école  blésé ou malade  vous faite quoi comme activité_

_mon frère : moi j'aime bien dessiné  me déguise  et jouer  aux pirate   avec nichan je joue aux jeux vidéo je m’entraîne  à faire mon karaté  je m’entraîne à devenir un acteur   je regarde kamen yaiba  en kamen yaiba  je suis le plus fort plus rapide que l'éclair c'est kamen yaiba ya  ah c'est bientôt de kamen yaiba  vite nichan   allume la télé_

_moi: j’ai pas la télécommande j'ai prêté à yasuko san_

_mon frère : tiens  il est ou yasuko san   il est pas sur son lit_

_moi : il est entré dans la salle de bain_

_maman : maintenant j y pense ça fais un moment   yasuko kun est dans la salle de bain_

_natashima : quand vous dite un moment c'est combien de temps_

_maman regarde sa montre : il est entrer  environ 45 min_

_natashima   sourciller  frapper à la salle de bain : yasuko kun   tu  es la_

_yasuko  dans la salle de bain : hai  sensei_

_natashima  : yasuko kun  u peut sortir de la   reviens sur ton lit_

_yasuko sorti de la salle bain: mais pourquoi je dois aller sur mon lit   sensei_

_natashima : parce que c'est l'heure des visite    et des soin que c'est mon travaille de vérifie tu va bien      et toi   tu va bien   ça fais un moment dans la salle de bain à tu as mal quelque part_

_yasuko : genki sensei j'ai pas mal   j’essaye de me rappeler les nom des visage je vois  mais je ne me souviens pas  je suis obligé faire encore visite_

_nathashima :   vous  le jumeau  et toi yasuko kun   vous êtes les patients qui  fais la meme tete  vous entendez  mot visite  oui tu es obligé de faire la visite comme tout mes patients  qui sont dans la chambre ou dans le service c'est mon devoir de m'assurer vous  guérissez tous  de vos blessure et maladie  je vois   que on ta donné tes béquille     que tu utilise  pour te déplacé c'est très bien  mais rappelle toi de pas forcer  sur ta jambe  yauko kun_

_yasuko retourner s'assoir sur son lit il allume la télé : hai sensei_

_moi  : otossa elle ou neechan_

_papa  :  ta soeur est  allé travaille  je peut avoir ce que tu fais_

_moi : non  c'est secret  secret secret_

_papa : secret  même pour ton papa je peut t'aider mon grand_

_moi : non  non :non non non  et non  non  tu as pas droit de savor   ni toi  ni okassa  ni nichan à droit de voir   je suis pas un bébé je peut faire tout seul  vous avez pas droit de forcer à vous montrer   ni de vous moquer  m’embêter_

_maman : calme toi mon ange   je te promet personne  va  se moquer ni t’embêter  personne va découvrir ton  secret_

_moi : mais okassa otossa va vouloir  découvrir  mon projet secret   je ne veut personne découvre mon secret_

_papa : ne t'inquiète pas mon grand   tu as ma parole je vais pas chercher à découvrir  ton secret je laisse personne se moquer de toi ou t'embeter_

_mon frère :  nichan pourquoi j'ai pas droit  de  t'aider je suis ton jumeaux_

_moi : tu es mon nichan mais je veut le faire tout seul   si tu m'aide ça sera pas pareil après  si te plait nichan  ne m'aide pas_

_mon frère  : d'accord nichan je vais pas t'aider tu sais  tu change d'avis je suis toujours prêt à t'aider_

_moi  dans mon fauteuil je suis rentrer dans la salle de bain  : non non  non je veut pas  de votre aide  je suis pas un bébé laisse moi tranquille nichan_

_mon frère : nichan  pourquoi il réagi toujours comme ça   j'ai jamais dit il est un bébé il se met en colère_

_maman  : yakito laisse lui du temps  à ton frère il doit reprendre l'habitude  de s'habituer   à vivre   et travailler en équipe il à surtout besoin prendre confiance en lui  et  faire confiance à ceux qui l'entoure  si nous insistons trop il pourras pas prendre confiance en nous on doit être patient lui laisser du temps  quand il aura besoin d'aide  il viendra  te voir  faut tu soit patient_

_mon frère soupirer : je déteste   cet personne  il trahis nichan c'est à cause de lui nichan ne fais confiance à personne il se met tout temps en colère_

_natashima : yakito  kun comment  ça se passe ta relation avec ton frère_

_mon frère : c'est mon_ _frère_

_papa : sensei veut plutôt savoir comment vous entendez avec ton frère_

_mon frère : on s'entend bien avec nichan on s'amuse trop bien mais parfois il est trés triste dé fois il s'énerve comme tout à l'heure quand il se reveille nichan   il à peur à cause des cauchemar_

_natashima : et toi  comment  agis avec ton frère est ce que tu t’énerve derrière lui_

_mon  frère  : non je veut pas nichan soit peur de moi j'aide nichan à garder son sourire  à plus avoir peur    je veut toujours faire sourie mon petit frère sensei_

_natashima : c’est trés bien de veiller sur ton frère   maintenant pant de toi   comment tu te sent   toi   avec la situation de ton frère_

_mon frère : genki  sensei_

_natashima : vraiment  et au niveau de ta santé à toi  tu as mal quelque part_

_mon frère  : non   ça va parfois ma jambe me gratte avec ce truc_

_natashima : c'est normal ça te gratte ça pouvre ta jambe est sur la voix de guérison que les medicament font effet  en parlant de médicament  quand tu les prend  tu te sent comment_

_mon frère : certain sont dégoûtant  on pourrai pas faire au chocolat les medicament ça serais mieux_

_maman :: avec toi si on fait au chocolat tu en prendra trop  quand il s'agit de chocolat tu à en jamais assez   de chocolat_ _mais les médicament sont pour ta santé   il son t dosé à bonne dose pour toi_

_mon frère :mais c'est bon le chocolat okassa ça donnerais un meilleur gout au médicament_

_natashima :  c'est bien d'aimer le chocolat mais en abuser trop de chocolat te rend malade les médicament   sont fais pour soigner pas pour te rendre malade  si non il pourra pas faire leur travaille de vous guéri  dit moi à part leur gout quand tu pend tes medicament   tu as  mal quelque part   te sent fatigué    tu as vertige_

_mon : frère : non j'ai pas tout ça   je vais bien   c'est mon frère qui doit guérir our on puisse aller faire  du ski    avec moi l'année prochaine pourquoi vous poser ces question  sensei_

_natashima :   c’est des question de routine  je te demande   ta maman ma dit u as été confus  aujourd’hui tu veut  bien me dire ce qui c'est passé_

_mon frère : je ne me  souviens pas  d'avoir été confus   sensei_

_natashima : dit moi de quoi tu souviens  alors  ce que tu ,as fais aujourd’hui_

_mon frère:  j'ai échanger  avec nichan  et nos amis  nos cousin   des cadeaux  de noel on parler du club  après j'ai fait un spectacle pour faire sourire nichan  pour il ne soit plus triste après avec papa  on est allé faire quelque chose  on raméner mes amis chez eux  ensuit eon est revenu  ici    vous étiez deja arrivé quand je suis revenu tout à l'heure_

_natashima  :  quand est ce que   yakito kun à été confus fujibadowa  san_

 _maman : cet après midi  c'est même pendant son_ _spectacle_

_papa : il était presque 14 h 37  à  15 h  il à du rester confus au moins  30  min_

_maman  : sensei  mon yaki va bien_ _natashima remplis  mon dossier et ce qui de mon frère:  yakito kun  semble aller bien  vu l’énergie    je vois chez lui   il dispose mais quand  même m'assurer  il est en bonne santé  cet état de confusion m’intrigue savez vous si c'est arrivé avant à l'école ou ailleurs_

_maman : non    jamais  c'es la première fois ça lui est arrivé_

_papa : ça pourrais être un effet secondaire des son traitement natashima  sensei_

_natashima : c'est possible  c'est une  possibilité on ne peut pas écarter beaucoup de médicament on different  effet secondaire  selon la personne   yakito kun   va passer deux ou trois examen pour vérifier que c'est un  simple effet secondaire de ces médicament    si ça se reproduit   tenez moi au courant  tout de suite  même si je ne suis pas de service vous pouvez me faire appeler confusion ou autre symptôme doit être surveiller sa température il fais pas de fièvre c'est une bonne chose   on va tout de même surveiller tout les symptôme   qui apparaît  que soit   yakito  ou akitomo  kun   il est important de rester prudent avec leur symptôme double   fois  prudent   particulièrement pour akitomo kun    car  avec son système  immunitaire un simple symptôme peut cache un problème médical de ce  que je vois il à sa tension qui est en hausse ce qui signifier il à pu être  signe de stresse ce que  nous devons éviter   pour lui j'ai noter sur leur dossier les examen qui vont faire  seront le résultat je vous tiendrais au courant de la santé de yakito kun   à ce propos    je voudrais savoir comment ut fais cette marque yakito  kun_

_mon frère : quel marque vous parler_

_natashima : je parle du  bleu de ton épaule   de droite_

_mon frère réfléchi palis  : oh ça je me suis cogné  quand je cherchais quelque chose  dans ma chambre   je ne me rappelais pas ou je l'avais je voulais pend de la hauteur    mais je suis tomber et me cogné_

_natashima  : tu s monté ou   pour tu puisse tomber pour faire un bleu_

_mon frère  barre sa bouche rendu compte de son erreur  : oh non   je   suis pas monté j'ai voulu prendre appuis avec ma béquille pour attraper  quelque chose_

_papa  sourciller p c'est donc ça tu fessait  ce matin  avec le bruit j'ai entendu     j'ai impression  yakito cache quelque chose   vu sa réaction  de tout à 'heure_

_15 min plus tard natashima sensei à finis se visite dans la chambre il est allé voir d'autre patient moi c'est otossa qui m'agace  par contre nichan et lui s'entend pas du tout  qunad je suis pas la_

_papa  : aki   sort  de la salle de bain mai l'ambiance entre nichan et papa  c'est pa s marrant_

_moi : non   j'ai pas fini_

_papa : tu sort ou je te fais sortir_

_mon frère : tu pas laisser nichan tranquille  il à dit i à pas finis_

_papa  : dis toi  je t'es deja  je suis pas ton ami  je suis ton père_

_mon frère : non tu es pas mon père  c’est pas toi_

_papa :  tu va voir  ce que te permis d e me parler sur ton_

_maman  : yusako   yakito  arrêter  de vous disputer c'est pas moment_

_mon frère : il fais que embêter nichan  à dit il à pas fini il veut l’obliger à faire ce qu'il veut pas je laisserais pas faire_

_papa  :non je vais t'apprendre le respect de s  si tu  continue_

_mon frère  tire la langue à papa :  si tu me touche je dit au juge  que tu es méchant  que tu pourra jamais voir nichan  ça sera bien fait_

_maman : ne dit pas ça mon yaki ton otossa ne vous fera jamais de mal tu le sait_

_papa : c's pas l'envi qui me manque pourtant    de calmer yaki    pour lui apprendre le respect_

_mon frère : tu es pas mon père je respecte mon père pas toi   tu sera jamais papa  même ci tu es mon père de sang tu es pas mon papa   alors tu laisse mon nichan tranquille je te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ni trahir nichan comme tu as trahis mon papa_

_maman : yaki  ne dit pas ça   c'est pas bien   de dire ça à ton otossa_

_mon frère  s’énerve frappa  le mur avec son karaté  : non  c'est pas mon otossa     mon otossa  à moi il est mort  on la tué  que  personne veut me croire que otossa à été  tué   je ne laisserais personne prendre la place de papa  que je veut trouver son assassin  tout seul il à pas droit de m’empêcher faire de la magie  c’est mon papa qui me la donner     rend le moi_

_maman câline mon frère pour le calmer  : calme toi mon yaki c'est pas grave   moi je te crois_

_ppa endormis nichan avec sa montre après il ma regarder   aki_

_moi  je regarde la scène effrayé : nichan vous avez tué otossa_

_papa  m'aider remonter sur mon lit p bon sang   yakito  s'arrange toujours pour me faire passer pour le méchant : tu veut arrêter dire des bêtises ton frère va bien  je peut savoir ce que tu fais  tout ce temps dans la salle de bain tu peut te blesser_

_moi j'ai rougi  j'ai serrer mon doudou : je vais bien otossa je voulais juste  prendre un bain tout seul  sans l'infirmière   à l’hôpital je peut pas tomber   il à  des équipement  spécial pour aider  dans la salle de bain  je  veut revenir comme avant  okassa et toi n'aurais plus à s’inquiéter pour moi  je prendrais un bain  sans me faire surveiller ni vous inquiéter   quand je fais quelque chose_

_papa range  mes mèche avant :  aki  dé  avant ta naissance à  la fin  c'est notre travail de nous inquiéter pour nous  enfant que soit toi  tes neechan ou ton nichan   en devenant parent  on  s’inquiéter  pour vous  mais notre travail aussi est de vous protéger de tout les danger de vous aimer en tout circonstance de vous éduquer  de vous conseiller ce que je veut dire quand je suis devenu ton papa  j'ai fais le serment de faire mon possible pour toi et ton frère que  vous grandisse  et vous soyez heureux  j’ai fais des erreur  mais  je vais me battre pour corriger mes erreur  de m'assurer que toi et ta fratrie ne soit plus jamais rencontrer des cauchemar que vous rester en sécurité   je ferais encore et toujours  tout ce qui est mon pouvoir de papa pour  faire ma famille  soit en sécurité  et toi  que tu oublis jamais  ton papa est la pour veiller sur vous jour et nuit neige et soleil aucun cas je te ferais jamais de mal  tu dois pas l'oublier_

_moi p otossa :_

_maman remis sa  mon frère   sur le lit   regarde sa montre :  oh non  j'ai faillit oublier yusako  tu  tu garde un œil sur les garçon  tchao mon ange   soit sage avec papa  elle m'embrasse la joue me fais un câlin    et celui de papa   puis sorti vite_

_m oi : okassa  mais qu''est qu'il à otossa pourquoi okassa   part comme ça_

_papa  soupirer  ma caresse   le visage : maman va travailler  sur le plateau  de nichury TV_

_moi : pourquoi  tu emmène pas okassa otossa_

_papa  regarde yasuko  :maman à pris sa voiture    ce matin   j'ai promis à maman de veiller sur vous   trois_

_moi : nous trois ça veut dire nichan  dors ici ce soir  il va pas avec nichan_

_papa :  ta soeur est  de garde ce soir ton frère à un caractère  qui est pas facile il à fais comprendre à maman   il dort pas ailleurs qu'avec toi   je prefere surveille ton frère  plutôt qu'il essaye de filer en douce pour veiller sur toi_

_moi : tu veut dire que tu savais nichan viens veiller  sur moi la nuit_

_papa : ton frère est trés protecteur avec toi  depuis il à échapper à ton oncle quand il avais été arrêter je me suis douter il viens pas  en kaito il viendra avec un de ces personnage il le secret il sait que tu es le seul à  le démasqué sous déguisement à part maman et moi il à personne qui sera le démasqué  facilement  il à plus d'un tour dans son  sac  que c'est simple de savoir ou il passe sa nuit   en dehors du lit_

_moi  p ce qui signifie  nichan est imprévisible  que papa anticipe ses mouvement   : otossa  comment tu as  trouver ton talent artiste tu es fier_

_papa : comment j'ai trouver mon talent d'artiste je suis fier  je vois   c'et maman qui ta dit ça    pour le trouver j'ai du le chercher   quand j’ai eu  un coup de foudre  de ce que je fais  je me suis dit je doit travailler dur pour   réussir  mon talent d'artiste à force de travailler avec passion  j'ai finis par trouver mon talent d'artiste  que je suis fier d'avoir utiliser mon imagination  qui fais  une passion un travail  de mes main qui me rend fier  pourquoi tu demande ça   aki_

_moi je frotte mes yeux   : pour rien   alors c'est comme ça tu as trouver ton héros le baron noir  tu as chercher  ton talent d'artiste tu es fier_

_papa : le baron noir  en fait   c'est à la suite d'une affaire   en parlant avec les suspect je me suis rendu compte que la victime avais don de mettre tout le monde à nerf en regardant autour  le décor   en  regardant un film de maman  ma fais allé voir au cinema   j’ai alors réfléchi puis marié les différente personnalité des affaire j'avais résolut pour créer le  baron noir il fallais juste je trouve mon inspiration  pour  enfin  trouver mon talent d'artiste maman ton oncle  ta grand mère  on toujours dit j'avais un don  d'artiste  elle ma donner la force de chercher mon don d'artiste  pou  ensuite ne pas abandonner  toi mon grand t dois pas non plus abandonne run jour tu va trouver  ton don ce jour la tu aura aussi le coudre foudre d'une passion  d'artiste  j'ia comme impression que tu es fatigué ça va attendre plus tard   ta quête de ton talent d'artiste tu devrais prendre du repos ça te fera du bien_

_moi  : otossa   tu va faire quoi à genta kun  comme sanction_

_papa :   une sanction jute i mérite  tu t'inquiète pour ton ami je me trompe_

_moi : oui et non c'est nichan qui m'inquiète il déteste genta kun   il ne s'entend pas du tout genta kun  je le connais c'est vrai il à une manière particulière de  agir  avec ses amis mais je suis  sur au fond de lui il un bon garçon j'aimerais juste lui faire comprendre   qui en train de perdre ses amis si il ne change pas de comportement  aujourd’hui nichan à réussi monter le club  des dj et même son club sont contre genta kun mais moi je veut  pas   être  celui qui doit  faire une sanction comme renvoi du club si seulement j'arrivais faire comprendre à genta kun  que il peut encore changer   c'est vrai genta kun est plus fort il à son caractère qui ne joue pas en sa faveur    mais   je veut l'aider   en même temps je tu éviter la guerre entre nichan et genta   je ne sais pas quoi faire  nichan  il se mettre en colère si genta  kun est dans la même pièce que moi   ou il s'approche de prêt  otossa  tu ferais quoi  pour éviter nichan et genta kun se battre_

_papa : une situation qui personne aime faire   choisir entre  l'amitié  ou la famille  tu sais ça me rappelle quand j'était plus jeune trois de mes amis n'aimais pas un amis  qui jouais les tyran qui voulais   agir égoïstement      que tous  rejette par rapport à comportement_

_moi : comment tu as résolu cette situation  otossa_

_papa : je peut dire j'était comme toi mais un jour je me promenais avec neechan  et mon nichan on à vu le vrai visage de l'ami à toujours jouer les tyran avec nous  il était comme genta kun il à une force  plus que nous tous car il était plus costaud moi j'en croyais pas mes yeux voir l'ami jouer tyran d'habitude  s'occuper  d'un animal bléssé avec une douceur lui donner à manger ui changer les pansement lui lisait une histoire  il lui fessait sa toilette  il fessait vraiment le contraire de ce qu'il  fais avec nous il se souciât de l'animal  au point de manquer l'école pour veiller sur l'animal en racontant ce que j’ai vu  mes amis ne me croyais pas pensait c'est une blague  alors je les emmené voir de leur yeux   il on  tous été surpris  que  c'est pas une blague c'est al seule unique vérité_

_moi : comment il on réagi tes amis après avoir vu ça_

_papa  :  alors il on décider de  l'aider à veiller sur l'animal mais on lui à fais comprendre qu'il doit jouer doux  car on à son age ainsi que les autre enfants  de jouer doux  avec eux   ou si non    il vont plus jouer avec lui au début il oublier  souvent il à plus de force mais après plusieurs récréation   jouer tout seul  il à fini par comprendre  être égoïste  c'est de jouer sans amis  ça la rendu très malheureux que personne veut jouer avec lui bien mon ami appris il s'en prend à ces amis  alors à la récréation il à lancé un défis  au  nouveau tyran sa réputation de tyran qui fais les enfant fuir  ces camarade d'école à complètement changé  il défendu tout les petits de l'école le nouveau  voulais terroriser il à même jouer avec eux  en les proposant de les pousser à la balançoire  beaucoup d'enfant  avais peur de lui au début puis  ce nouveau tyran de faire  sa loi  sur mes amis   il est arrivé  il défendu ces amis il  à donner une leçon à ce nouveau tyran  depuis ce jour il jamais recommencer à tyranniser les petit   et il à retrouver ses amis   il était plus heureux avec ses amis que sans ces amis_

_moi :   c'est triste de jouer tout seul  à la récréation moi je m'ennuie quand je joue tout seul au foot_

_papa : le plus important c’est qu'il à fini par comprendre être égoïste et une grosse brute  va lui faire perdre ces amis un enfant qui grandi sans amis c'est être enfant malheureux si tu as raison  genta kun finira par comprendre un jour  qu'il  sera pas heureux sans ces mais   ton frère ma dit tu as lancé un défi à genta kun pour lui donner une dernière chance de garder ces amis_

_moi : si je voulais lui faire prouver à ces amis  il est un garçon généreux que ça pourra sauver son amitié  mais genta kun répliquer par un défis il veut prouver il sera meilleur chef que moi j'ai pas demander être chef c'est le club qui à voter pour me mettre chef  si il gagne   il sera chef du club détective  junior   mais si je gagne  à la demande du club  je doit le renvoyer  je voudrais tant  sauver l'amitié des enfant  même ci genta kun gagne ce stupide paris de chef du club     je ne suis pas sur le club va accepter il soit chef   je pourrais laisser gagner genta kun_

_yasuko  qui regarde la  télé et nous espionne r: laisser gagner un tyran  c'est comme tricher toi qui ma dit un jour si je laisse mon amis et son équipe gagner  jusque parce que nous somme amis ça fera une  pas 'eux  les gagnant car il serais   comme des tricheur    si on se bat pas loyale on ne sera jamais gagnant  tu va le laisser gagner  le résultat sera même  son égoïsme va pas le faire gagnant il doit faire ces preuves de lui même pour avoir  le statut de clef   shin chan tes amis ne ta pas mais chef sans raison c'est parce que tu as fais tes preuve de ce que je peut voir  en aucun cas tes amis de ton club  considère ce garçon comme chef il faut le talent d'etre chef   toi tu as tout pour faire le chef  de ton club  contrairement à lui_

_papa : yasuko kun à raison  si genta kun veut devenir chef du club il doit faire ces preuve à votre club il mérité d'etre chef la meilleur façon de l'aider c'est de faire loyale sans tricher qu'il fasse ces preuve  il aura mérité d'etre chef    que vous devez pas oublier c'est la majorité des votes qui l'emporte lui à  ta défié alors toi tu dois  faire de ton mieux pour défendre on tan statut de chef jusque au jour   un  autre chef sera désigné mais rappelle toi être chef  c'est savoir prendre les meilleur décision  pour  ton club   que tu es un exemple si tu laisse gagner tes adversaire sans faire de ton mieux pour te défendre c'est comme ci tu laisse  les méchant  prendre pouvoir  sur les gentiles  genta veut devenir chef   du club  c'est à lui de gagner ce titre   loyalement    d'accord mon grand_

_moi  hai otossa   j'ia compris    otossa   yasuko san  il nous avais battu pendant  ce match tu as laissé gagné_

_yasuko : j'ai voulu les laisser gagner  au début mais je me suis  rendu compte tu avais raison   en tant que capitaine  de l'équipe  je ne peut pas abandonner mon équipe pour un ami  on c'était battu   pour arriver  jusque la  et quand j'ai vu   tu as été ciblé parmi tout l'équipe  au point de te blesse alors  j'ai vu tout l'équipe n'aime pas du tout nos  adversaires   parce que il joue violent  il avais réussi à te faire blessé jusque parce que tu es le meilleur buteur il joue  en tricher  j'ai réaliser que il à jamais être un ami comme toi tu était avec moi   il vu j'ai pas laisser mon équipe  se faire  malmener je défendais mon équipe il s'en pris à moi   pour se venger  il à fais espres de faire une faute ou je me suis fais  pénaliser en plus il à fais en sorte je ne puisse pas marquer de but  avec le coup j'avais reçu  il à su  je pourrais pas reprendre le match avant un moment si on perdu   c'est parce que ni toi ni moi serais  sur le terrain pour  leur mettre le but   une fois bléssé on à été contraint d'abandonner  le match  et laisser notre équipe sans les meilleur buteur  mais j'ai contre attaquer  ensuite  il on été disqualifiée du tournois_

_moi: tu as fais quoi_

_yasuko : j'ai  dit à otossa la vérité ensuite j'ai parler à l'entraineur  et aux arbitre   que heureusement    j'ai trouver des preuve que l'équipe adverse  tricher pendant les match  et j'ia ausi trouver l'arbitre qui nous mis des carton  alors que on à rien fiat il avais été acheté pour de l'argent il devia mettre tou les adversire de l'équipe de mon amis    des carton des sacntion injiute et à l'équipe de mon ami  leur donner avantage  c'est comeme àaç  on fait diqualifier l'équipe des tricheurtu avais parfaiement raison l'amitié ne séchete pas aç se mérite  loyale  et juste j'ia ajaias oublier ce amtch  que j'ai fais perdre mon équipe pour  une équipe de brute puise gagner   si je t'avais écouter pluto   on aurai sgané_

_papa: c'est bien de reconnaître tes erreur  mais c'est à toi de pas refaire la même erreur yasuko kun_

_yasuko : aucun cas je reproduis cette erreur  je me suis jamais pardonner d'avoir abandonner mon équipe laisser des tyran  gagné ojissan maintenant si je joue en équipe on gagne parce que on à travaillé er dur  si on perd ça sera loyal on va se défendre   personne aurai droit de m'acheter mon amitié shinchan ne fais pas mon erreur avec ton ami joue loyal comme tu m'appris à faire l'amitié ne s’achète pas ça se mérite  un vrai ami c'est celui qui est la pour toi bon et mauvais moment qui t'encourage à gagner   de faire de ton mieux ne jamais abandonner  qui fais preuve de courage  pour te faire  reprend le chemin  droit  de la justice moi je ne laisserais pas mon meilleur ami  faire un autre chemin que la justice_

_moi : yucatta  yasuko san  je vais tout faire pour  me défendre loyal si je dois perdre un paris contre mes amis   ça sera  une défaite loyal et juste_

_yasuko : bien parler  akitomo  kun la je te reconnait mon meilleur ami  droit et juste comme je te connait ne te laisse pas faire  défend toi fais de ton mieux  bat toi avec ton courage   tu me me  promet   sur sherlock Holmes de te faire défis loyal_

_moi: hai  yasuko san je me battrais avec mon courage  je ferais de mon mieux  pour  me défendre loyale   sur sherlock Holmes  je le promet   de tout faire juste_

_yasuko : parfait  akitomo on va travailler ta defense tu doit aussi défendre ton nichan de ce tyran de genta kun  il à tout de même culot  blesser ton frère  oh cool kamen yaiba  commence_

_papa : comment  ça blesser  ton frère    akitomo   genta   kun blessé ton frère_

_moi : euh   c'est  que  je ne sais pas_

_papa  : shin chan   si tu sait quelque chose   sur une blessure de ton frère    tu doit le dire   tu sait ça pu poser problème_

_moi p oh zut de zut  yasuko  san   à vu   la blessure de nichan    c'est vrai c’est un  hasard nichan soit blesser au même  endroit que genta kun la poussé :  non je ne sais rien   otossa    je suis fatigué  j'ai mal à la tete_


	12. Chapter 12

_**chapitre** _

_Quels jours plus tard et les garçons sont de sortie de l'hôpital et de découvrir les changements de l'_ _environnement habitat de tuteurs qui sont sujet de certain sujet qui mérite discussion qui ne pas forcement plaire aux enfants_

 _yusako regarder son fils cadet dormir pour voir les deux garçons: yakito et yasuko_ _qu'est ce que vous faites sur le balcon tout le deux_

_yasuko: yusako san sur préparer une surprise pour akitomo kun_

_yakito: tu va pas réveillé nichan il à deja eu mauvaise nuit_

_yusako: pourquoi je ferais ça je sais que vous avez besoin de prendre les forces que vous faites avec ces guirlande la fête sont fini et le fauteuil de ton frère_

_yakito: meme ci des finis je veux nichan soit pas triste avec yasuko: s on gratuit il reste cool et ne soit pas triste d'etre en fauteuil pour cela sur recycler des truc_

_yasuko: yusako san vous pas d'outil sur vous_

_yusako: non je ne suis pas d'outil sur moi surtout à_ _l'hôpital_

_yakito: de toute façon il est nul bricoleur_

_yusako: ho parle bien toi yakito_

_yakito: c'est maman qui dit que tu es nul comme bricoleur que c'est oncle et grand père qui répare tout à ta place_

_yasuko: moi maman dit aussi de papa otossa répond de toute façon tu ne connais rien non plus au bricolage alors lâche moi_

_ysuako sache que meme un gauchher peut faire toute sorte de choisir avec ces main mr je sais tout ton aurais oublier ton frère est gaucher_

_yasuki: je sais que je ne sais rien à l'art du bricolage et je suis un expert contre toi_

_yasuki: okassa à dit otossa en bricolage c'est deux pied gauche_

_maman et ma grande soeur aîné sont rentrées avec des paquets: tadaima_

_papa les garçon: okaeri_

_papa: yuki akitomo dort_

_maman_ _: j'ai vu ça il est kawaii quand il a fait mon aki en fait yusako sur un croiser miyake sensi il dit nathashima à dit le garçon autorisation pour sortir il a droit une infirmière pour les soins à la maison_

_yusako: je vois l'hôpital à la maison_

_Ma soeur: otossa la maison est ce prêt pour nichan_

_papa: oui c'est sûr sécurisé pour les enfants de tous les âges grandir tranquille y compris tes frère_

_maman: yaki mon grand yasuko kun vous sortez aujourd'hui_

_yakito: sérieux je trier aujourd'hui démo et nichan il trier quand_

_maman: ton frère trier aussi aujourd'hui je t'apporte des affaires j'ai abien sur pour toi yasuko kun_

_yasuko: ou je vais aller en moi laissera jamais tout seul_

_yusako: ne t'inquiète pas yasuko kun tu viens avec nous chez nous_

_pourquoi_ _il faut venir à nous pas chez famille d'accueil_

_maman: parce que c'est nous ta famille d'accueil_

_les garçon: hein a_

_maman: on explique sensei on connait tes parents ton père était le meilleur ami de mon maris et akitomo a son fils amis avec nous ça lui fera du bien_

_yakitom: mais yasuko san à ces pokémon et moi j'ai mes colombe et tout mes animaux_

_ma soeur: t'inquiète pas nichan tes animaux il est à la maison meme les pokemon de yasuko kun il aime bien notre maison il sauve ce rendre utile sur la place pour tout le monde la sur habite_

_yasuko: tu sais yakito kun les pokemon il adore ce faire des amis il va t'aider attraper ton pokemon_

_yakito: p je laisse pas nichan seul avec toi surout j'aime pas la façon de voir: mouais_ _bon je m'en fiche du moment il ne blesse pas mes animaux sur sera amis yasuko san_

_plus tard les garçons sortis de l'hopital sont dans leur nouvelle résidence toujours tokyo_

_Yukiko: nous sommes à la maison les garcons vous serez très bien ici il y a un tout ce qui vous faut pour vous urtout pour vous aki tu sois bien à l'aise à la maisonv tu verra mon ange il y aura  hangem_

 Akitomo regarde  vite fait :un chcangement de plus ou moins qu'est que ca changera  rien pour moi  et  neechan emmene moi de ce qui sert de chambre

Maman:aki on va visiter

Akitomo:non merci okassa je suis fatigue et mal tete mais nichan et yasuko san peut visiter si te plait neechan alons dans ma chambre pr

 Ma  soeur   regarder les parents puis me  conduit dans ma chambre :euh d'accord nichan

Yasuko:ou sont mes pokemon yukiko sensiv

Yakitomo: c'est vrai ca ou sont mes amis  kassa tu as promis

Maman: ne vous inquieter pas vos amis vont tres bien je vous fais visiter et vous montre ou sont vos amis au passage vous presenter du monde dommage aki  ne visite pas je voulais il voit ma surprise

Yakitomo p nichan besoin on lui change surtout ces idees:ne t'inquiete pas kassa nichan verra plus tard ta surprise il sera mieux

Yukiko: tu as raison mon yaki kawaii ce qui compte pour moi vous soyez tous bonne sante  et bien


End file.
